A New Home III: The Quest for the Lost Locket
by APoeticHeart1215
Summary: Two years has passed since Toby arrived in Equestria, and he is now eight years old. On a beautiful spring day, he is invited, along with his family to the Crystal Empire by Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor, his aunt and uncle. They give him a tour of the Crystal Palace where he stumbles upon a strange looking mirror. A collaboration with fred2266 on
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

****It was a beautiful, calm spring day in the land of Equestria as morning birds of each region greeted the day with their beautiful melody. In the town of Ponyville, while most of the towns' ponies were outside tending to their gardens or simply enjoying a morning stroll, Fluttershy and Toby were having breakfast. As she ate, Fluttershy couldn't help but smile warmly at the small human child who she adopted as her son two years ago.

_He may be eight years old and growing up, but he is still my precious little one. He has endured so much; first with that foul beast for a father of his, and then that she-pony Chrysalis foal napping him, using him to try and rule Equestria. Yet, through all of that, he remains the sweet little boy I've come to love with all my heart._

After she finished her breakfast, she looked over at him. "Toby sweetie, do you have everything packed for our trip to the Crystal Empire?"

He looked up from eating his scrambled eggs, giving his mom a bright smile, and nodded. "Yes Momma. I can't wait to go to the Crystal Empire to visit Aunt Cadence and Uncle Shining." He went back to eating his scrambled eggs, finishing up the last few bites.

He gathered his empty plate as Fluttershy gathered hers, and they headed into the kitchen to get the dishes washed. Fluttershy pulled a chair over to the sink beside her for Toby to climb up on. She smiled warmly at him as she performed the washing of the dishes, while Toby dried them off with a dish towel.

While they were cleaning Toby looked over at his mom curiously. "Momma, what is the Crystal Empire like?" He placed the dried dishes back into their respective cabinets.

Fluttershy giggled lightly at his curiosity. "Well sweetheart, the Crystal Empire is a small kingdom just like Canterlot, and it is just north from here. All the ponies that live there are made out of crystal, and they are all connected together through the Crystal Heart, which is the energy source of the entire kingdom."

A wondrous smile formed across his face. "Oh, that sounds neat Momma." His smile slowly turned into a small frown as he dried off the last remaining dished, and placed them in the cabinets. He turned to his mom, letting out a heavy sigh. "Momma, do you think the ponies of the Crystal Empire will like me?"

Fluttershy frowned at the question and scooped her son up into her forelegs, embracing him close. She held him underneath his legs with a foreleg, resting his back against the crook so she could look into his eyes. She leaned in, nuzzling him gently on the cheek. "Toby sweetie, of course the crystal ponies will like you. There is nothing to be worried about, I promise. They are just as nice as the ponies here in Ponyville and the ponies in Canterlot you've met." She gave him a reassuring smile, rubbing at his side soothingly.

He gave her a warm smile, hugging her around her neck. "Okay Momma."

Fluttershy sighed warmly while she held her son comfortably in her forelegs, rubbing along his back. After a few more minutes, they gently broke the hug, and she placed Toby on the floor. "That's my baby boy. Now let's go get our bags, double check to make sure we have everything, and we'll go meet the others at the train station." He looked up at her, nodding, and they exited the kitchen to go upstairs.

After double checking their saddlebags, Toby and Fluttershy returned downstairs with Angel waiting for them. Toby smiled at the bunny, rubbing between his ears, causing Angel to thump his paw against the floor happily. "I'll see you in a few days Angel. I'll see you all too." He looked to wave at the other animals that were inside, and they returned the wave with their paws and talons.

Fluttershy leaned head down to give Angel a kiss on top of his head. "Angel sweetheart, you are in charge while we're gone, okay?" Angel chittered and saluted with a paw. Fluttershy let out a soft giggle, turning to look down at Toby. "Are you ready sweetie?"

He looked up at her with a soft smile, nodding. "Yes, Momma." Fluttershy leaned on her forelegs to allow him to climb up on her back, and then she trotted out of the cottage. She turned to look at her animal friends. "Goodbye everyone, we'll be back in a few days." She waved a hoof at them as they returned the wave, and the two headed toward the train station.

As they arrived at the train station, they saw that the others were patiently waiting for them. Toby smiled happily at seeing his family and friends, waving. "Good morning everyone, we're here!" He expressed excitedly as Fluttershy leaned on her forelegs to let him climb off.

"Good morning Toby!" They all greeted in unison.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders galloped up to their little brother, swallowing him up in a big, warm hug. Toby sighed happily, giggling in the group hug. "Good morning my big sisters!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning our little brother!" they said in unison, nuzzling at him on his cheeks, and top of his head before breaking the embrace.

"Are ya ready to go see the Crystal Empire little buddy?" Applebloom asked, reaching a hoof up to rub at his head.

Toby giggled and nodded. "Yes I am big sister Applebloom. I can't wait to see Aunt Cadence and Uncle Shining again, but also see the Crystal Empire." He smiled brightly.

Sweetie Belle nuzzled at his cheek. "I know you are going to love it Toby. Although we weren't able to spend much time there last time, it was still so much fun!" She beamed with excitement causing her horn to spark.

"Excuse me?!" Rarity gasped as she, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash trotted up to the three fillies. "What do you mean by 'last time' Sweetie Belle, darling?"

Sweetie Belle turned to look at her sister, giving her a nervously awkward smile. "Well Rarity… I … we…" She was cut off by Scootaloo who pointed a hoof at Spike.

"It was Spike's brilliant idea to go to the Crystal Empire in the first place!" She flapped her wings, giving the baby dragon a stern look, and nod.

Twilight gasped, glaring at her assistant. "Is this true Spike?!" Her lips pursed with frustration, causing the baby dragon to shake nervously. She face hoofed herself "You know what…never mind. We will talk about this later. Right now, this supposed to be a fun-filled trip, so when the train gets here let's go to the Crystal Empire!" She exclaimed as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that is what I like to hear!" Pinkie Pie beamed bright as her eyes went wide, a huge face-splitting grin shown, and she randomly shot up in the air, causing fireworks to shoot off out of nowhere.

Every pony, along with Toby looked up in awe, yet bewildered at the pink pony's ability to do the impossible. Toby giggled lightly, and gently pulled on his mom's saddlebags, whispering "Momma?"

Fluttershy looked down at him with a warm smile. "Yes sweetie?" She nuzzled at his cheek with a blushing smile.

Toby blushed at being nuzzled. "How does Aunt Pinkie Pie do that?" He let out a soft giggle.

Fluttershy turned to Pinkie who was bouncing around giddily. She looked back down at her son "Well… um… sweetheart… it's just Pinkie being Pinkie." She nuzzled at his nose, causing Toby to let out a giggle.

The Friendship Express came pulling into the train station to a slow, steady stop. The passenger doors opened, and out trotted the conductor. "Welcome to the Friendship Express folks, do you have your tickets?"

Twilight levitated a bundle of ten tickets to the conductor. "Here you go Sir."

He nodded at Twilight and the others. "Thank you, and welcome aboard the Friendship Express. May your traveling be safe and comfortable." He stepped aside to let them board the train.

Toby walked up beside his big sisters. "Big sisters, where are Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara?" He looked at them curiously with a sad smile.

"Well, ya see Toby, Diamond Tiara's dad got some vacation time off his job. He asked if Silver Spoon would like to go to Las Pegasus with him and Diamond before we asked if she would like to go with us to the Crystal Empire." Applebloom spoke for the other two, patting Toby on his back. "But she wanted me to tell ya that she will be thinking about ya, and will be waiting for ya to return."

He nodded. "Oh, okay. That's okay though, I hope she has fun in Las Pegasus." He gives them a big smile, looking around at his family as they find a seat on the train. "I still have all my family with me, and I know this is going to be fun."

"That's right buddy." Scootaloo said flapping her wings proudly. She looked over to see Spike sitting alone the opposite side of the train with his arms crossed. "Aw…. What's wrong dragon boy? Are you still upset that I ratted on you?"

The baby dragon huffed, turning his head up. "I'm not talking to either three of you tattle tales." He let out a puff of smoke in frustration.

They d'awwed at the dragon's little temper as the conductor spoke over the intercom. "Next stop folks is the Crystal Empire." Suddenly the train started rolling along the tracks, departing from the Ponyville train station, starting its trek to the Crystal Empire.

After several minutes, the Friendship Express pulled up to the train station of the Crystal Empire, the doors opened, and the group of ponies, and human child exited. They were greeted by Princess Cadence standing on the dock. A warm smile spread across her face as she saw her sister-in-law, her friends, and her little nephew.

"Cadence!" Twilight said excitedly as she galloped up to her, hugging her around the neck.

"Hello Twilight!" Cadence replied. They broke the hug to perform their greeting when Twilight was only a filly.

"_Sunshine, Sunshine_

_Ladybugs awake,_

_Clap your hooves_

_And do a little shake."_

They giggled afterwards and Cadence nodded her head to the others. "Welcome back to you my friends." The other Elements of Harmony, the CMC, Spike, and Toby bowed their heads respectively. Cadence beamed when she spotted Toby. "Hello my little nephew, come here." She motioned with a fore hoof.

He smiled happily, walking up to her. "Hi Aunt Cadence!" he said happily as he gave her a big hug around her neck. He sighed softly as he laid his head on her shoulder.

She patted him on the back with a hoof. "Welcome to the Crystal Empire Toby. Your Uncle Shining is at the castle waiting for us to arrive." She rubbed along his back some more before gently pulling apart. She gave him a warm smile. "Would you like to ride on my back sweetheart?"

Toby smiled up at her, nodding. He turned to look at Fluttershy "Is it okay if I ride on Aunt Cadence's back Momma?"

Fluttershy nodded "Of course it is sweetie." She gave him a warm smile.

Cadence leaned down for him to climb up. She looked back at him, giving him a warm smile. "Okay my little nephew, hold on." She spread out her wings carefully and Toby gently wrapped his little arms around her neck. She patted at his hands as she gently flapped her wings to hover into the air. The others smiled up at the princess and Toby, as she flapped her wings, and flew toward the castle.

Fluttershy hovered into the air, along with Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and Twilight who all followed Cadence in the air, while the others trotted on the ground. Pinkie Pie was using the giant stilts she had acquired from her first visit to the Crystal Empire. Where did she pack them at? It's best we just leave that question alone and don't ask.

While in the air, enjoying the calm wind blowing against his skin, Toby looked down to see crystal ponies trotting along the streets looking up in admiration for their princess. "Aunt Cadence, it is very pretty here in the Crystal Empire. Thank you for inviting me." He gave her a big, warm smile.

She smiled warmly back at him "You are very welcome precious. I'm glad you like it here, and I promise you will enjoy the castle." She gave him a wink as they slowly approached the castle where Shining Armor was standing on the steps. Cadence carefully lowered to the ground.

"Hello every pony, and welcome back to the Crystal Empire!" he bowed his head at the guests. He looked up to see Toby riding on Cadence's back, giving him a soft smirk. "Well, hey there big guy, and how is my cool little nephew doing?" He trotted up beside Cadence and reached a hoof up to rub at the child's head.

Toby giggled happily, giving is uncle a big smile. "I'm doing good Uncle Shining. I've missed you." He reached to give him a hug around his neck, while still on Cadence's back.

Shining smiled warmly at the gesture, reaching a foreleg up to hug Toby back. "Aw… I've missed you too big guy." They gently broke the hug and Shining looked at him in the eyes. "How would you like to take a tour of the Crystal Palace, Toby?"

Toby nodded excitedly. "Yes Uncle Shining, that sounds like fun." He giggled happily, along with the others who d'awwed at the happy child.

"Follow me every pony." Shining nodded as he turned and trotted inside the castle. Cadence followed behind him with Toby on her back, along with the others.

As soon as they entered through the palace doors, Toby looked up in awe at the high ceiling of the main hall, and the beauty of the all crystal interior. He enjoyed riding on Cadence's back, admiring the beauty of the palace as they were trotting through.

Shining Armor took the group through the entirety of the castle, until they were trotting down one of the many corridors, and came across an opened door. It revealed a room that held a unique looking mirror. The frame around it was lavender with deep magenta gems embedded all around it.

Toby looked in the room curiously and gently asked. "Uncle Shining and Aunt Cadence, what is that room?" He pointed with a finger.

"Well big guy, this room is a bit off limits, because of the mirror inside. But I don't see a problem in letting you see it. C'mon every pony." He motioned for the others to follow with a hoof as they all entered.

Cadence looked back at Toby. "You see sweetheart, this mirror has magical abilities to be able to send us to another world, but it has only been used a few times. Three, to be exact." She smiled awkwardly as she leaned down to let Toby climb off her back to go look at the mirror.

Toby carefully walked toward the mirror curiously. He turned to look up at Cadence, Shining, and the others. "Oh, who was the first one to use it Aunt….ah!" He missed his step, tripping over the first step of the platform that the mirror was standing on. He landed hard on his knee "Ow!" He let out a small cry.

Fluttershy galloped up to him. "Oh Toby sweetie, are you okay?" She asked worriedly and he slowly stood up rubbing at his knee. She laid a wing over his back, rubbing it soothingly, and brought him in for a comforting hug.

He sniffled "I'm okay Momma. It just hurt a little bit, but I'm okay. "He looked up with a reassuring smile. Fluttershy gently pulled him back and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

She smiled warmly down at him, but gasped. "Toby… your locket!" She pointed at the place on his royal blue jacket where his locket is.

He looked down and his face became pale to see that it was gone. "My locket…it's….it's gone!" He looked up at his mom and back at his family frantically. "W-where is it?!" He used his hands to feel in the pockets of his jogging pants, the pockets on the sides of his jacket, but he couldn't find it. He looked down, scanning the floor for it, but couldn't find it on the ground either.

He looked on the platform to find it was there, but then looked at the mirror which was rippling a little, and his face became paler. "Oh…no, do you think it fell through the mirror Momma?" He stood there shaking with fear of losing his locket. He turned to look up at Fluttershy with tears stinging his eyes. "I've got to get it back Momma!" He cried out.

The others looked on concerned for the little boy. Fluttershy looked down at her son with a frown, and then looking at the mirror. She shook her head "Toby sweetie, I can't let you go. It's too dangerous, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"She is right Toby." Twilight spoke up. "I've used this mirror before, and the world I went to… well, it's too dangerous for one as young as you sweetheart."

Toby lowered his head, shaking it vigorously, closing his small hands into little fists. Tears fell from his eyes, staining the crystal floor. He took in a deep shuddering breath, letting it out heavily. He looked up at his mom with pleading eyes "Please Momma, you've got to let me go through that mirror. My locket is the only thing I have to remember my Mommy by! Please Momma, please let me go and get it back!" He cried louder, hugging one of Fluttershy's forelegs hard, burying his face in her chest.

Fluttershy's heart broke at the sight of her son like this. She reached her free foreleg up to hug him close to her, stroking up and down his back. She let out a heavy sigh "Alright Toby, you can go and get your locket back, but you've got to let one of us come with you."

Toby released the remainder of his tears into her soft, warm chest fur before lifting his head up to look at her. He sniffled, but had a look of determination on his face. He held his hug around her foreleg. "No Momma, I want to do this on my own. I need to be brave, and not be afraid anymore. Please Momma, you've got to let me do this on my own, please?!" He looked up at her begging.

Fluttershy felt tears sting her eyes, but gave him a warm, sad smile. She reached up with her hoof to stroke his hair. "You are growing up so fast Toby, and you are only eight years old." She let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Alright sweetie, you can go alone, but promise me that you will be careful, and if you are in danger, just be brave for Momma, okay?"

Toby looked up at her with a tearful smile of his own. "Yes Momma, I promise I'll be careful, and be brave for you." He reached up to hug her tightly around her neck. "I love you Momma! Thank you for letting me do this alone." He turned his head to give her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Fluttershy allowed her tears to flow freely, rubbing along his back, and giving him a tender kiss in return on his cheek. They broke the hug "Momma loves you too Toby! You just be safe."

Cadence carefully trotted up her nephew, looking down at him, and gave him a warm smile. "Toby, listen to me, okay?" He nodded. "The portal only stays open every thirty moons. So you have only thirty days to retrieve your Mommy's locket, or you will be trapped in the other world." She gave him a sad smile.

He swallowed deeply, but shook off his nervousness. "I understand Aunt Cadence. I promise I'll be back before thirty days." He looked up at her, Shining, and then at his family. "I love you all, and I promise I'll be back." He smiled warmly at them all and carefully turned toward the mirror.

"Be safe little brother!" The Cutie Mark Crusader said in unison.

"Be safe Toby, we love you!" The others spoke altogether.

Fluttershy let out a shuddering breath. "Be safe my son, I love you."

Toby turned toward his mom. "I love you too Momma." He gave one last smile before stepping onto the platform. He reached out his hand, noticing it went through the mirror, and pulled it back. He looked back one more time at his family, who all gave him a reassuring nod. He turned back to the mirror, taking in a deep breath, and took a big step into the mirror.

He was suddenly sucked into the mirror. He let out a scream as he felt himself being turned around and around. His vision was filled with colorful spinning light, until suddenly the environment around him immediately turned black.

His eyes were closed, and he was unconscious.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: The Glass Shatters**

It seemed like it had been an eternity, but yet, it had only been a minute...

"H-he...he's not back yet..." muttered Fluttershy, as she began to shake from what that possibly meant.

"Give him time, Flutters," said Rainbow Dash, patting Fluttershy on the small of her back. "Must be a shock for him to be in a whole 'nother world again."

"Not ta mention the fact tha' the lil' fellers' now surrounded bah his own kind again...humans, ain't it?" Applejack asked, tilting her head curiously at Twilight, believing her giant brain was the one to consult about this type of thing.

Twilight nodded solemnly. "That's correct. That universe in there does harness humans. They looked weird to me, as would they to anypony who had never seen one before...but to Toby, they must have at least SOME form of familiarity, even though he HAS been in contact with mostly nothing but ponies for the past two years."

"That's true, darling," Rarity spoke up. "At least he is in there with his own kind now, and not some horrific beast that could tear him APART!" She added that last line a bit too dramatic for Fluttershy's taste, as she whimpered in distress.

"Th-...that doesn't make me feel any less tense!" Fluttershy replied, shivering. She hadn't been this scared since the whole Chrysalis fiasco last year. The night Toby was foalnapped, she tossed and turned all night, not getting any sleep as a result, and she even neglected to feed her critters in the morning. Only the loud rumbling of Angel's stomach at 5:00 P.M. reminded her that there was more to worry about than just her terror-filled conundrum.

"I'm sure he'll be out in a matter of seconds, Flutters!" Rainbow said, putting on a brave face with that ultra fake smile of hers. She wouldn't admit it, but she too was worried about now.

"Y-...yeah..." Fluttershy replied, just staring at the mirror. It said nothing. Not a word. But still, Fluttershy could FEEL it mocking her and glaring her down with its alluring, mischievous smirk. It was invisible to all others, but Fluttershy could see it clear as day. She thought she heard cackles around her, as well.

Fluttershy began breathing heavily. Each time she huffed and puffed, she thought back to every time she tucked Toby in at night...every harmonic melody that escaped her lips, and entered his ears. She wondered if she would ever have that opportunity again. To sing, to hug, to kiss, to laugh...

To love.

Pinkie Pie noticed this, and out of the goodness of her naturally good heart, she hopped over to Fluttershy in order to give her some much needed happiness.

"Awww...don't huff and puff, Fluttershy!" She said, wrapping at the moment, the extremely, emotionally fragile pegasus in what would normally be a breathtaking hug. Fluttershy's breath had already been taken away from her, however, so that did not phase her. "And DON'T you blow down the house yet! Your son is the most BRAVEST colt I've ever met in my LIFE! And when he comes back, where all going to have the BIGGEST party I've EVER thrown! It'll be the "Toby Got His Locket Back And We're So Happy He Got His Locket Back So Hey Let's Have A Party To Celebrate Toby Getting His Locket Back Because It's Great That He Got His Locket Back" PARTY!" Pinkie finished off her locket filled monologue with a squee. Naturally.

Everypony else just rolled their eyes. Rainbow Dash sometimes wondered if Pinkie had an industrial sized Hot Air Balloon stuck up her rectum to administer that amount of air per day.

"I still don't think you're helping, Pinkie..." Spike whispered into the pink one's ear.

Pinkie's ears drooped slightly, but she wasn't convinced, so she looked at Fluttershy's face to see if Spike's words were true.

The look on Fluttershy's face gave Pinkie her answer, as her ears drooped all the way down, playing tag with the sides of her temple all the while.

"T-toby l-l-l-l...loved...p-p-p...parties..."

Sweetie Belle rose an eyebrow in confusion. "It's not THAT cold in here..."

"SHUSH!" Rarity replied, glaring her sister down for her smart-aleck remark.

"She's sad, Sweeteh Belle..." Apple Bloom whispered with a frown.

Sweetie gasped. "Oh!" The curly filly then, too, frowned in realization.

Fluttershy began to sob, as her son had now not been in her arms for five whole minutes. She could only have imagined what had happened by now. His locket must have been lone gone, and he had went on an extensive search for it. Fluttershy KNEW he wouldn't return until he had found it...that's what made her panic the most. "Wh-...what if he NEVER finds it? Especially before the three days are up?! Then he'll be there for 30 MOONS! I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE MY BABY BEING GONE FOR A QUARTER OF A MOON!"

Fluttershy's sobbing dispersed a bit as she felt another hoof on her back. She looked up to see the small, subtle smile of Cadance.

"Have faith in Toby, Fluttershy. Do not give up on him so easily. He has been through more than any of us could have imagined. He has the biggest heart that I have ever encountered-and hey, I should know about hearts..." Cadance said with a giggle, looking at her flank as the crystal heart sparkled in return. Fluttershy wiped a hoof along her eyes as Cadance continued.

"He loves you. I can tell...I sense the aura of love the most every time you two are around. That type of love isn't artificial. It comes from within...deep, DEEP within, where I've never seen love come from before."

"But remember, Fluttershy," Twilight spoke up. "He does not only love YOU...but his biological mother, as well. That locket means the WORLD to him. It's a piece of him for evermore, as is she. He wouldn't just let that slip away...he wants both of the most loving, nurturing mares he's ever met at the same time. One without the other, just wouldn't be enough."

Cadance nodded. "Both of Toby's mother's love are coming at him full strength all at once. He will go for the obvious love first. The love that made him into the boy he is today. But then, the most powerful and beaming love, yours...will guide him back home to you. For that reason, you must wait..."

"Not trying to get chewed out, honey," Shining Armor spoke up. "That WAS beautiful, but it also may have been the cheesiest thing I have ever heard..." Scootaloo's nods could be heard all the way from the back of the room, but the young filly still had slight tears in her eyes, as did everypony else. Shining Armor threw on an awkward grin as his wife glared at him.

"And you just HAD to ruin the moment, didn't you?" Twilight chastised her brother. Shining Armor scratched the back of his neck.

"Pfffttt. Boys do not get love as much as us mares," Cadance said, eyeing Shining Armor out of the corner of her peripheral vision. "But Toby is different. You just allow your love to burn forever, and he will never have a reason to go." Cadance finished off her speech by giving Fluttershy a warm embrace, which Fluttershy returned.

Spike sniffled, and nudged Twilight in her side. When Twilight turned towards him, Spike pointed at a scroll sticking out in Twilight's bag (just in case the Princess had left Canterlot and needed to be reached immediately.) Twilight used her magic to levitate the scroll into Spike's waiting claws, knowing full well what he intended to do with it. She was not shocked when she heard Spike, releasing his snot and mucus into the paper, and then handing it to Pinkie Pie for the brand new snot museum she had planned to open in the coming century. Pinkie grimaced at this, but when she put the wet tissue into a Hoofloc bag, and zipped it up, she perked up once again, as her collection was growing in size.

Twilight would've normally thought that was a waste of good scrolls, but Cadance's speech was definitely a tear-jerker. She was surprised she hadn't run out of scrolls by now.

"Th...thank you, Princess Cadance." Fluttershy said, giving the princess a genuine smile of thanks this time.

"No need to thank me, Fluttershy," Cadance returned the smile. "It's my duty as the Princess of Love to make sure you don't run out of the necessary ingredients for it. Trust, peace, harmony, tranquility, hope...six certain OTHER elements," she winked at 6 ponies in the room in particular, and those six ponies all smiled in response.

Shining Armor, proud of his wife, put a foreleg around her, kissing her on the check.

"Now, we'd hate to leave at a time like this," Cadance said. "But it would benefit if Princess Luna and Princess Celestia knew about this before anypony else does. We'll be back in a quick moment." Shining Armor waved goodbye, as Cadance motioned for him to follow her, and when they were out the door, she thumped him in the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for, babe?" Shining Armor questioned, trying to shake the cobwebs. For the Princess of Love, his wife could sure pack a punch.

"For spilling your negativity all over my speech," Cadance admitted with furrowed eyebrows. "I'll never be able to clean that up...I improvised the whole thing, too!"

Meanwhile...

Toby began to groan, as he opened his eyes to nothing but fuzziness. He held his hands in front of his face, and realized he could see them, but not as good as he could before...

Wh-...what's wrong?" He thought. "Did going through that portal make my eyes worse?"

Toby decided to reach for his face, and he gasped when he realized that he couldn't feel his glasses.

OH NO! The young boy began panicking. He now had TWO lost items to worry about. His priceless locket, and his glasses worth a hefty price. My glasses! I can't see without my glasses! Toby began checking the ground by moving his hands all around in all directions. The quicker he could find his glasses, the quicker he could find his locket, and get back to his loving family. He missed them already, but he WOULD be strong for THEM.

Although his eyesight was not even close to average, Toby's hearing was above average, as he could hear two figures approaching him at a brisk pace. He stopped his search to look up, and he saw two blurry figures: one was a blurry pale magenta, and the other a blurry bluish gray. Two of Toby's favorite colors! As they were right in front of him, Toby thought they looked familiar. Well, their manes, at least; that's all he could really see.

"Are you, like, looking for these?" One of the blurry figures asked. Toby could barely see the magenta one's mouth move, so he guessed it was...her? _It HAS to be a girl. She sounds like a girl._ Toby thought. He nodded in response, too timid to say anything. Combined with the eerie familiarity in not only this...girl's voice, and her mane, and the fact that while Toby couldn't see too well, he could tell he was in a new world. He could even hear a few cars pass by...something he hadn't heard in two years.

He heard both the blurry magenta and blurry bluish gray figures snicker, and the magenta one put his glasses on for him. As Toby adjusted them, he fell onto his back in shock. If he was standing up, he would have fell over. The figures shared confused glances at this.

What was once the blurry pale magenta figure, was now, at least from Toby's point of view, a complete copy of Diamond Tiara. But with hands...and feet. She was wearing a gold colored jacket embezzled with tiny white diamond designs, a plain skirt with a white belt, with black leggings under the skirt, a white bracelet around her left arm, and gold heeled boots with both white fur and white soles. An amethyst gem adorned each of her boots on top of a black strap on each boot, and yet another amethyst, in the form of a necklace was around Diamond Tiara's neck. Finally, she had a hair clip nestled in between the lavender and white stripes of her hair...in the shape of a diamond tiara.

Makes...se-sense... Toby thought to himself, as he examined the girl next to her. Once again, Toby couldn't believe what he saw. It was an exact incarnation of Silver Spoon...but still, with hands and feet.

This human version of Silver Spoon was wearing her usual teal eyeglasses, with her hair tied into a ponytail with a pink hairband, her teal pearl necklace around her neck, a purple and pink dress, with the purple making up the blouse, and the pink making up the skirt. The blouse also had a...silver spoon imprinted onto it. She also, like Diamond Tiara, wore heeled boots with a teal bow on each boot, and a teal splotch near where the toes would go, all being topped off with white soles on the bottom.

"D-d-...Diamond Tiara? Si-si...Silverspoon?" Toby blurted out, in awe that two of his best filly friends were here with him. _But is it really THEM? Auntie Twilight did say this world was weird...I guess I'll find out when they talk to me._

"Heh. So you know us, huh?" Diamond Tiara asked, leaning down to meet eye level with Toby. "That's weird."

"Yeah, we've like, never seen you here," Silver Spoon added, crossing her arms.

Toby then frowned. _I guess they really aren't the Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara I know...how can this happen, then?_ Toby was so confused, but decided it would not be wise to ask questions. The girls might just laugh at him for asking a dumb question like, "Why do you girls look like ponies?"

"Ummm...like, why do you keep staring at us?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Yeah. We, like, know we're REALLY pretty and all, but now you're just acting like a little creep," Silver Spoon said with a snort.

"I-...I'm..." Toby didn't really know what to say. This had all happened so fast. New world, and new versions of two ponies he could call two of his best friends, and new fears...fears of these two being mean to him. They were already sounding like they were going to be.

"Stop stuttering!" Silver Spoon cried, grimacing. "It adds to your CREEPINEEESSS."

Diamond Tiara giggled in a snobbish way. "Yeah, are those glasses, like, squeezing your nasal cavity too hard?"

"I'm pretty sure it's his nostrils, Diamond Tiara," Silver Spoon corrected.

"Ummm...NO. Glasses don't go around your nostrils, Silver Spoon. It's his nasal cavity." Diamond Tiara gave Silver Spoon the stink eye, and Silver Spoon put her arms up in defeat.

"Sorry, sorry. Like, you are right, Diamond Tiara!" Silver Spoon said with what seemed like fake excitement. Diamond Tiara didn't seem to catch it, though. "You're like...so smart!"

Diamond Tiara flipped her mane as her ego was taken on vacation to Jamaica while being treated to a hearty, expensive steak dinner afterward. "Of COURSE I aaaaammmm...I ONLY got a C in Health...that's like, BETTER than a D," Diamond Tiara then gave Silver Spoon a good old fashioned butt bump.

"G-girls...?" Toby suddenly spoke, catching the girls attention from their usual arrogant spiels. "I-...I just have to find something very important to me, so if you could just..." He gulped. "L-...let me go, I'll never have to see you again..." Toby hoped they would just move out of his way before they started being jerks to him again. That would only end in him crying...like the first time Diamond Tiara made fun of him.

Diamond Tiara began a hearty fit of laughter, as Silver Spoon joined her a few seconds later. That minused Toby's hope to just move on by a few handfuls of percents.

"Like, why are you in such a hurry, shrimp?" Diamond Tiara chastised. "Are we hurting your little WITTLE feewings?" Diamond Tiara clasped her hands together, and pressed them against a cheek in fake regret.

"Yeah, like...we can help you look for your missing spine, if that's what you're looking for!" Silver Spoon teased, grinning at Diamond Tiara for her nastiness seal of approval.

She got a thumbs up and a chortle from Diamond in response. "Nice one, Silver Spoon!" She then turned back to Toby, whose only emotion at this point was sadness. He wished he could just...go home.

"Awwww...don't cwwwwyyyyy!" Diamond Tiara put a hand to her mouth in fake surprise. "We're just kidding with ya! No, like, seriously...what are you looking for, barbie doll? Me and 'Spoon'll help you!"

Toby sniffled. "Y-...you will?"

Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon nodded with what looked like actual, helpful smiles, as a halo appeared above their heads.

"Like, of course! We're, like, SOOOOO nice!" Silver Spoon said, nudging Diamond Tiara, like she knew something Toby didn't.

Diamond Tiara winked at Silver Spoon. "Oh, of COURSE! In fact...let's start right now. There's about an hour until school stars. That's all the time we need to find your thing, wittle guy..."

"First, though," Silver Spoon said. "I don't think you'll be needing those glasses of yours for this..." Without consent of Toby's approval, Silver Spoon yanked Toby's glasses off of his face, hurting the top of his ears more than it should have. The right side of his glasses, to Toby's dismay, lacerated his right ear, opening up a small cut that would bleed soon if he was not given medical attention.

"W-..wait!" Toby shyly cried. "PLEASE...I NEED those, girls!"

"No, no...it's fine!" Diamond Tiara reassured. "This is, like, essential to finding whatever it is you're looking for. WE'LL be your seeing eyes. Right, 'Spoon?"

"That's right, Diamond," Silver Spoon replied. "Besides, if you want our help, you have to play by our rules. Understand?"

Toby just simply nodded, still hanging on to a small sliver of faith that these girls were legitimately interested in helping him. _B-besides...h-how could things get any worse?_

Diamond Tiara decided to put on Toby's glasses for whatever reason. "Wow...these, like, are sucky glasses. You try 'em on, 'Spoon."

Silver Spoon put them on, but not before taking her own off, and couldn't help but agree with Diamond. "Like, you're right, Diamond...they don't help my vision what...sooo...evveeerrrr. And if they don't help mine, there's no WAY they'd help YOURS, kiddo..."

Toby forgot about about the all important locket for a moment, as Silver Spoon dropped his glasses on the ground. Toby couldn't see clearly, but he was positive that Silver Spoon dropped them purposely.

Diamond Tiara gasped. "Spoon! You're, like, such a klutz! Here, let me help you pick tho-"

Diamond Tiara's sentence was disrupted by a loud CRACK. Not only had one frame of Toby's glasses been cracked, but so too...had his spirits.

"Like, OH MY GOOODD, Diamond!" Silver Spoon gasped even louder. "I CAN'T believe, you, like just DID that!"

"It was an accident! Like, wooooooowwwww...I did NOT expect that to happen!" Diamond Tiara couldn't hold on to this facade any longer. She started laughing up a storm, as did Silver Spoon.

Toby couldn't hold in it any longer, either. He let his tears flow...swiftly and without control.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon heard the quiet sobs of the young boy, but that didn't stop their laughing. In fact, it ENHANCED it.

"Woowwww...that, like, sucks for you, barbie doll!" Diamond Tiara screeched through her laughter.

"Yeah...we might as well, like, finish the job." Silver Spoon licked her lips, as she and Diamond each put one foot up in the air.

Diamond began the countdown.

"3..."

Toby wanted to do something, but he couldn't. He was in a state of reverse-euphoria. He could only watch in shock in despair.

"2..."

The tears had stopped for a moment, but after Toby had time to process what was going to happen, he just let them flow again.

"1..."

"NNNNNNNNN...OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Toby finally shouted, just as the two nasty girls began crumbling the not-cracked parts of Toby's glasses with their expensive boots. Diamond Tiara never thought she would have to use her daddy's money like THIS, but this was a rare occurrence. Never had a child been so...EASY to heckle.

Toby's glasses continued to be stomped to smithereens, as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had nothing but maniacal grins on their faces while they were doing it. Toby would not stop screaming "NO!", in the off chance the mean girls would stop trying to play Dance Dance Revolution all over his glasses. He would also bawl his little eyes out as they continued to stomp. You could've filled a miniature Nile River with all of his tears. Still, his attempts were futile...the glasses were clearly not even wearable at this point, but the two princess wannabees were not done yet. They stomped for what seemed like an eternity inside of an eternity.

"HEY!" All of a sudden, an unknown voice called out, as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon gasped, knowing they didn't have much time, as Toby's savior was now running to them.

Diamond Tiara quickly pulled something out of one of her pockets, and chucked the object right at Toby's head. While things were blurry for Toby, he still could tell something was hurling towards his cranium, so he was able to duck at the last second. Toby then used the Tornado drill technique, as he laid on his knees with his hands over his head. Just in case the girls wanted to throw anything else at him.

"We had that the entire time!" Diamond Tiara yelled, as her and Silver Spoon began to run off. "It was just so fun smashing your glasses that we forgot to tell!"

"Yeah! And, that lady in that locket, is...like...UGLY!" Silver Spoon added, as she and Diamond Tiara were now out of reach of Toby's savior.

_W-...wait!_ Toby thought. _My...my LOCKET?!_ He began to search behind him this time, but with all of his effort, he just could NOT find it. _I-...it's gone! AGAIN!_ He then went back to sobbing, although much more silent this time, as his hero tried to catch her breath.

"Y-...you...little brats!" The hero called out, but Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara would not be able to hear her. For two spoiled brats, they ran fairly fast. "Wait until I...get me...hands on...you!"

Toby was not paying attention to the unknown hero. All he could tell was that it had the voice of a female. He didn't want to even try to look at her, though. He just wanted to crawl up into a ball and freeze. It was the beginning of January, and while it wasn't cold out today, it seemed like the best substitute instead of dealing with all of his pain right now.

Toby was caught off guard, and jumped, when the lady put a hand on his chin. Toby also caught her off guard, as well.

"Whoa. Easy there, little guy...I'm not like those two prissies." Toby could tell, now that this lady was right in his face, that she had some very odd hair. It was like someone squirted a bunch of ketchup and mustard in it. Toby thought it looked pretty cool, though.

Toby wiped some snot off with the sleeve of his red jacket, as he looked into the eyes of the lady. They were a shade of cyan.

"Th-...thank you for saving me..." With Toby's big heart, it would hurt him even more if he didn't thank the lady.

She chuckled. "No problem, kiddo. I HATE bullies. Now, tell me," the lady put Toby's obliterated glasses over his face. Only a few chunks of glass were intact on each frame. "Can you see out of these AT ALL?"

Toby immediately shook his head. "N-no..."

Toby could hear a slight growl and a mumble of "Crap," from the lady. He had only hear his dad use a word like that, although his words were much, MUCH worse, and skinned Toby's virgin ears the first time he yelled words like that at him. "I'm SO sorry I didn't get here sooner, kiddo...I would've stomped on those snobs like they stomped on your glasses!" The lady gritted her teeth in annoyance that she did not make it to Toby's aid in time. "I had just got done walking the Kindergartners to school, and I figured I'd inspect around back here since there's about an hour left until school starts."

"W-wow...that's very nice of you," Toby complimented with a small smile.

The lady chuckled once again. "Thanks. Just...trying to make up for lost time..."

_I wonder what she means by that..._ Toby thought, but he figured he wouldn't ask.

"When I saw Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon stomping on your glasses...I...I...!" The lady inhaled, and took a deep breath in a fit to not boil up in front of Toby. "I ran as fast as I could...they've done some nasty things, but THAT won the award for Despicable Act of the Year!"

Toby couldn't help but laugh at the lady's endearing demeanor. She seemed so nice.

"Hey, so...I believe this, belongs to you..." Toby's heart nearly jumped out of his throat as he saw the lady open up and inspect the locket. "Wow...don't listen to what that lint-ball Silver Spoon says...your mom is BEAUTIFUL."

Toby smiled. "T-...thank you!" The lady grinned back, as she looped the locket around Toby's neck. The locket that Toby lost his glasses for...was it worth it? Absolutely.

Toby caressed the locket in his hand, as his mouth was still wide open. He did the only reasonable thing.

The wrapped his arms around the nice lady, and pulled her close in a hug that could warm anybody up on a January day.

The lady at first seemed shocked by this gesture, like she hadn't had many hugs in her lifetime, but she still returned the hug with a beaming smile.

"I...I just...c-can't thank you enough!" Toby cried out in happiness as he continued to hug the lady.

The lady laughed in response. "I caught it when Diamond Tiara threw it over your head, like the horrible shot she is. I'm just doing what I wish someone else would do if I lost something as sacred as this seems to you. So...yeah, don't mention it."

"W-...what about my glasses?" Toby was content with life right now, but he still needed to see.

The lady sighed. "We'll go get you some new ones...lucky for you, the school just opened up an Eye Care center last year." Toby sighed another breath of relief at this development. "They'll test you to see what kind of frames you need. They have all kinds of pairs you can try on, but...it may take a few days to get them in..."

"B-but...I can't wait a few d-days...I have to be able to see!" Toby replied.

"I know, I know. I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but the best things in life, come to those who wait!"

Toby suddenly gasped. "M-...mommy always tells me that..."

"Really?" The lady asked. Toby nodded. "Awww...well, it's true, little guy. Come on, let's get you inside. Don't want your eyesight being fuzzy anymore than it has to!" The nice lady helped Toby up, but stopped the drill as she saw a few drops of blood fall to the ground.

"Oh craaa...ummm...no, no, no, no, no!" The lady chose her words wisely, as she cuffed her hands over Toby's ear to see how much blood was coming out. She then took a sigh of relief. "Alright, little buddy...you scared me there for a minute!"

"I...I didn't know I was bleeding!" Toby cried, the sight of his own blood making him a little sick.

"It's going to be fine, kiddo. It's not so bad. Looks like we'll have to take you to Nurse Redheart before we go to the eye center. Alright?"

"N-...nurse Redheart?" Toby asked, yet another name that rang bells in his head. He remembered Nurse Redheart was the nurse who treated him while he was in the hospital after Chrysalis had foalnapped him.

The lady nodded. "Oh yeah! She's the best. I'm surprised she hasn't found a cure for cancer yet, really." The lady chuckled, grabbing Toby's hand. "Don't worry, buddy. She'll fix you up as good as new!"

Toby nodded, still feeling safe when he was around this very nice lady. "O-...okay. Ummm...is it okay if I ask...what is your name?"

The lady giggled. "I thought you'd NEVER ask. My name is Sunset Shimmer..."


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Toby was still shaken after his run in with Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon of this strange new world, but he smiled softly as he looked up at the lady, now known as Sunset Shimmer who saved him from the two from further bullying him. He walked beside her as she led him into the school which had a royal appearance to it. _Hmm… this school is big and it looks like it could be a school that could be in Canterlot._

Sunset Shimmer smiled down at him. "Let's get your ear fixed up first, okay little guy?"

He nodded. "Okay Ms. Shimmer. That sounds good, because it still hurts a little after Silver Spoon yanked them off." A frown formed across his face as he carefully touched his ear, looking at his hand with a little blood on it.

Sunset Shimmer stopped walking for a little bit, looking down at him with a soft smile, and bent down to his eye level. "It's okay buddy, those two prissy pots won't be messing with you anymore as long as you have Sunset Shimmer as your friend." She smirked proudly motioning at herself with a thumb.

This put a light smile on Toby's face. "Thank you Ms. Shimmer." He sniffled.

She reached up with her free hand and rubbed at the top of his head, ruffling his hair. "No problem kiddo. Now let's go see Nurse Redheart and see what she can do for that ear." She stood back up, holding his small hand in hers as they started to walk again toward the nurse's office.

Soon they arrived at a wooden door with a red cross on it where a chubby boy came walking out of sniffling heavy. "Oh hey Snips, what's up?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Oh hey Sunse….ACHOO!" he blew his nose into a tissue. "I'm…I'm… ACHOO!" he sniffled heavily again. "I think I got the same cold that my so called 'friend'…" He spoke friend with emphasis, making air quotes. "Snails had last week….ACHOO!" he blew his nose again into the tissue.

Sunset Shimmer couldn't help but let out a little giggle. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that buddy." She patted at his shoulder. "I hope you get feeling better soon." She looked curiously at him. "Speaking of Snails, where is he anyway? He should be better by now, and I haven't seen him all morning."

Snips sniffled. "He must be hiding from me, because I told him that I would pay him for giving me this cold…ACHOO!" He blew his nose one last time.

Sunset Shimmer let out another giggle. "Well, you just take care of that cold first, and then you can worry about Snails." She patted at his shoulder again.

"ACHOO! Okay Sunset Shimmer. See you around." He said, waving at her before walking off, sneezing, and blowing his nose into the tissue.

Sunset Shimmer chuckled "I swear, times with those two never get old." A light-hearted smile crept across her face as she looked down to see Toby staring curiously ahead. "Oh hey kid, are you okay?"

_Hmm…first Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, now Snips. Also, I'm going to see this Nurse Redheart. Everyone I've met so far are like my family back home, but just in human form._ Toby's thoughts were interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder gently shaking it. "Hey kid, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

He blinked his eyes, shaking his head of his thoughts. He looked up with a soft smile. "O-oh I'm okay Ms. Shimmer." He gave her a reassuring smile.

She nodded down at him. "Oh, okay. I was just making sure you were alright buddy." She placed her hand on the doorknob, but took it off immediately, and bent down to Toby. "Hey kiddo, you don't have to be all formal with me. You can just call me Sunset Shimmer if you would like, okay? Or even..." Sunset Shimmer cringed. "Sunny..." She ruffled his hair with a soft smirk on her face, earning her a nod.

She stood back up, opening the door. She walked inside followed behind by Toby where they saw Nurse Redheart sitting at her desk working on the computer. "Hello Nurse Redheart, are you busy?" She gave an awkward smile.

Nurse Redheart turned in her chair with a warm smile on her face. "Oh hello Ms. Shimmer, no I'm not busy at all." She stood up from her desk, walking over to the two. "What may I do for you today?"

Sunset Shimmer looked down at Toby, placing her hands on his shoulders, and brought him forward. "Well Nurse Redheart, I caught those to snobbish prima donnas, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon picking on this kid, and… well take a look." She very gently cupped Toby's chin, turning his head to the side for Nurse Redheart to look at the cut on his ear.

She lowered her head to take a better look, tilting it, and gasped at the sight, although it was only a small cut. "Oh you poor dear," she glanced up at Sunset Shimmer. "What did those two do to him?"

Sunset Shimmer gritted her teeth at the thought of it, but let out a heavy sigh to try and calm down for Toby. "Well, after I helped walking the kindergartners to school, I decided to go check out at the back." She rubbed at Toby's shoulder comfortably. "That is when I saw to those two bullying him, but what caught my attention was they were stomping on his glasses." Her lips pursed with frustration. "I tried to run over to help in time, but I was too late, and now you can see the state of his glasses."

Nurse Redheart took a closer inspection of his glasses noticing that only a chunk of glass on each lens was intact. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear about that sweetheart." She gently took his hand in hers leading him to a chair. "Here, take a seat and I'll get something to make your ear all better." She patted her lap and walked over to her medical cabinet.

Sunset Shimmer sat down beside Toby wrapping her arm around his shoulder to keep him comforted. "It's okay little guy, Nurse Redheart is going to get you all fixed up, and then we can go get you a pair of new glasses." She gave him a wink, rubbing at his arm.

He smiled at her. "Thank you Sunset Shimmer." He spoke in his usual soft, small tone, still a little bit overwhelmed in being in this new world.

Nurse Redheart returned with a cotton swab, a small bottle of alcohol, and a Band-Aid. She pulled a chair over to sit in front of Toby. Unscrewing the cap to the alcohol, she dipped the cotton swab into the liquid, and pulled it back out. She leaned forward, tilting to the side to get another good look at the ear cut. "Alright sweetie, this might sting a little, but it will stop the bleeding, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He clenched his eyes, preparing himself just in case it does hurt. Sunset gently held his hand in both of hers, patting the top of it.

Nurse Redheart carefully touched the cotton swab to the cut, causing Toby to grit his teeth, and wince a little in pain, but Sunset kept rubbing his hand to comfort him. "It's okay buddy, she's almost done, see?" She gave him a warm smile in which Toby opened his eyes, glancing side ways to see Nurse Redheart apply the Band-Aid over the cleaned sore.

She gave Toby a warm smile. 'There you go dear, all done." She patted his back. "If I may ask sweetheart, what is your name?"

He looked back and forth at Nurse Redheart and Sunset Shimmer. "My name is Toby, Toby Mason." He gave a soft smile.

"Well Toby, you were a good little patient." She smiled warmly at him, stood up, and walked over to her computer desk, pulling out a drawer. She reached in, grabbing a lollipop, closing the drawer, and walked back over to Toby. She reached out her hand "Here you go dear. That is for being a brave boy." She gave him a warm smile.

He reached out his hand, politely taking the lollipop from Nurse Redheart, and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you Nurse Redheart."

She nodded. "You are very welcome, Toby. Anytime you have an injury, or you are sick, just come to me, and I'll help you anyway I can." She patted at his shoulder. "Also, I'm truly sorry dear about those two mean girls doing that to your glasses, but I promise the eye doctor here at Canterlot High School is very good, and he will be able to get you a new pair." She gave him a reassuring smile.

He gave her a light nod as he unwrapped the lollipop, and placed it in his mouth, starting to suck on it. Sunset carefully stood up as she gently grasped Toby's hand. She smiled at Nurse Redheart "Thank you again Nurse Redheart for helping him." They walked to the door.

Nurse Redheart nodded. "Of course, Ms. Shimmer. As a school nurse, it's my job to give the students of Canterlot High School a healthy and safe school life here. You two be good now, and I'll see you again."

Sunset Shimmer and Toby both waved back at her as they exited the nurse's office. She looked down letting out a soft giggle as she watched Toby enjoying the lollipop. "Well Toby, what do you say we go get you those new pair of glasses?" He looked up at her, giving her a nod, and she gently rubbed at his head, ruffling his hair.

As they were walking along the hallways to the eye care center, Toby looked in awe at all the students who looked a lot like the ponies back home. He shook the thoughts out of his head, because he knew although they appeared like his family and friends, they weren't. He looked to see that they arrived at the eye care center.

Sunset Shimmer led Toby into the office, walking up to the clerk's desk. "Yes, may I help you?" The clerk asked with a cheery smile.

"Yes Ma'am, is Dr. Spectacle in today?" Sunset Shimmer asked as she looked down at Toby giving him a warm smile.

"Yes he is, and it appears that he is free. So you can come along back into his office if you would like." The clerk got up from her chair, walked around her desk, and opened the door. As soon as she opened she looked down at the young boy and gasped. "Oh gosh, what happened to your glasses dear?" She knelt down to examine his glasses, seeing they still barely held glass in the lenses.

He frowned, but spoke trying to keep himself from crying. "These two mean girls, Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara stomped on them." He lowered his head, looking at the ground.

The clerk gently placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll get you some new glasses. Please, follow me." She stood back up, guiding Toby and Sunset Shimmer back toward the office of Dr. Spectacle. She knocked on the door, turning the doorknob to slightly open it, and peeked inside. "Dr. Spectacle, there is a young child here that needs a new pair of glasses. Is it okay if he comes inside to see you?"

He looked up from signing some papers. "Sure Ms. Rhodes, please send him in." He stacked the papers neatly, placing them in a folder. He turned to see Toby and Sunset Shimmer standing in the doorway, and motioned for them come in. "Well come in my young sir, don't be shy." He gave the boy a warm smile.

Dr. Spectacle had short brown wavy hair, a light golden tan to his skin, sapphire blue eyes, and he wore a pair of small black-rimmed glasses. Soon as he saw Toby, he immediately got up from his chair, and walked over to the child. "Oh my dear lad, what happened to your glasses?" He bent down to examine his glasses, very carefully taking them off.

Toby began shaking a little nervously feeling a bit insecure without his glasses, but he was comforted as Sunset Shimmer gently held his shoulders warmly with her hands. "W-well Sir, they were stomped on by these two bullies." He sniffled as he looked up at the blurry figure before him. "M-my friend, Sunset Shimmer told me that you have plenty of different framed glasses, and you could get me a new pair in a few days. B-but I can't wait a few days Sir, I need some glasses so I could see!" He clenched his eyes shut to try and stop his tears from shedding.

_Don't cry Toby, you've got to be a brave boy for Momma, my aunts, and Mommy._ He felt a second hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes to see the blurry form of the doctor in front of him. "Don't worry son, I think we have a pair of glasses for you. Could you wait in here with your friend while I go get them for you?"

He nodded, sniffling softly. "Yes, sir." He gave him a soft smile as Sunset led the little boy to a chair to sit down.

The doctor walked out of his office, carefully shutting his door, and headed to a room that had a wall lined with different types, sizes, and shapes of eyeglasses. He looked carefully through the collection and came upon a pair that had a violet brim, nodding. _These should do it. _He carefully took the glasses off the display case and made his way back to the office.

Ms. Rhodes saw him, walking up to him. "Excuse me Dr. Spectacle, but aren't those that girl with the red curly hair's glasses?" She whispered.

He put his index finger up to his lips to shush her. "Yes, but these are the only ones that can fit that young lad, and he needs a new pair of glasses bad." He let out a soft sigh. "Besides, we can always order Ms. Twist a new pair of her glasses right away."

She let out a content sigh, shaking her head. "Yes, sir." She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she walked back to her office.

Dr. Spectacle walked back into his office holding the glasses carefully in his hand. He walked over to Toby, bending down in front of him, gently placing them on his ears and face. "Here you go young man, tell me how these work."

Toby blinked his eyes twice as they were placed on his head, and his once blurry vision suddenly became clear as crystal.

He smiled brightly "Oh, these are very nice Dr. Spectacle. I can see much clearer now, but could I keep my old glasses? These are special to me, even though they are broken." He looked up at the doctor with a hopeful smile.

"Of course you can. May I ask your name my good Sir?" He reached out his hand to Toby.

"My name is Toby Mason, sir." He reached out his little hand to Dr. Spectacle and they carefully shook hands.

"Well, it was good meet you Toby, and I'm glad I could help you with your glasses." He pulled out a black eyeglass case out of his coat pocket. "Before I forget, here is the case for you to put your glasses in." He handed Toby the case, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Dr. Spectacle." He climbed out of the chair as Sunset Shimmer did the same, gently grasping his small hand.

The doctor nodded at him. "You are very welcome Mr. Mason, and whenever you need your eyes checked, I'm always available." He gave him a warm smile. "You two take care now and have a good day."

"Goodbye, Dr. Spectacle." Sunset Shimmer and Toby said in unison as they walked out of his office, exiting the eye care center.

After they left, a girl with red curly hair and light magenta eyes arrived at the eye care center's door, carefully walking in. She walked up to the clerk's desk "Excuse me Ms. Rhodes, I'm here to pick up my glasses." She had a beaming smile on her face.

Suddenly Dr. Spectacle walked out of his office into the lobby. "Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Twist, but we are closed at the moment. However, you can come back tomorrow to get your glasses." He walked up to her, very gently placing his hands on her shoulder, and gently pushed her toward the door.

"B-but…" before she could finish, she was gently pushed out the door. "Come back tomorrow, Ms. Twist. Have a good day." He spoke before shutting the door.

Twist just stood there confused before pulling out a peppermint stick from a side pocket of her book bag, taking a bite of it. "Well at least I have my candy to satisfy me for the day." She let out a soft giggle, and walked off down the hall.

Sunset Shimmer took Toby to the cafeteria next to get the boy something to eat. When they entered Toby looked in awe, at not only the size of the luncheon, but the array of food available. He looked up at Sunset Shimmer, swallowing deeply.

"Sunset Shimmer, I appreciate you bringing me to get something to eat, but I don't have any money." He frowned.

She let out a soft chuckle. "Don't worry little guy, it's on me. You just pick out what you want, and I'll buy it." She gave him a wink, ruffling his hair.

He smiled up at her. "Okay, Sunset Shimmer." He followed behind her as they got in the lunch line.

Sunset got her a tray of a BLT sandwich, a salad bowl, and a bottle of water. Toby decided to just get a bowl of mixed fruit and a carton of chocolate milk. As they got to the end of the line Sunset Shimmer pulled out her wallet handing the lunch lady who was a human version of Granny Smith the money for their lunch.

Sunset led Toby to a vacant table as she took a seat and he took one across from her. Toby smiled softly at her as he shook his carton of chocolate milk, opening it, and took a drink. After he finished his first swallow he spoke softly. "Thank you Sunset Shimmer, not only for my lunch, but for what you've done for me today."

She let out a warm chuckle, smirking proudly. "Aw… it's no problem at all buddy. However, I've been wondering something Toby." She spoke with a soft tone, yet looked at him curiously.

He ate a piece of pineapple from his fruit bowl, looking into her eyes. He finished his bite before speaking. "W-what is that Sunset Shimmer?" He asked a little hesitantly.

She gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry little guy, it isn't bad." She took a drink of her water. "I was wondering though, what grade are you in Toby, and where are your parents at with you being here all alone?"

Toby swallowed nervously as a thought ran through his head. _Oh no, I can't tell her the truth. She might think I'm crazy and maybe make fun of me. Please forgive me Mommy, but I got to lie to her._ He let out a heavy sigh. "W-well Sunset Shimmer, my mommy and daddy thought I was a big boy and old enough to come to school alone. Also, I'm in the third grade." He took a drink of chocolate milk.

Sunset Shimmer smiled warmly at him. "Well, I would agree with them Toby. Because you are not only a big boy, but also a very brave little guy." She gave him a wink. "After we get done eating lunch, I'll take you to get registered here, okay buddy?" He gave her a nod as they went back to eating their breakfast.

The lunch bell rang to end the period, and the two took their empty trays to place on the vacant counter to be washed. Sunset then led Toby to the school's main office to get registered for Canterlot High. Upon entering, Sunset spoke. "Good morning, Vice Principal Luna." This caught Toby's attention.

_Vice Principal Luna? My Auntie Luna is a principal here?_ His thoughts were washed away as he stepped into the office and saw a woman with a light blue hue to her skin, and her hair was wavy with light blue to dark blue streaks.

"Hello Ms. Shimmer, how are you doing today?" She gave Sunset a warm smile.

"I'm doing good, Ms. Luna. Thank you." She brought Toby forth. "I've brought my friend here to register for classes here at Canterlot. He's a third grader, but I will be more than honored to watch over him here at school. His name is Toby Mason." She smiled softly at Luna, and then down at Toby.

Luna looked down at the child with a warm smile. "Well hello, Mr. Mason, and welcome to Canterlot High School. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here." She pulled out a clipboard with an attached form and pen, gently handing it to Toby. "Just fill out this form with your information, and I'll register you into the system, okay?"

He looked up at her with a soft smile, nodding. "Yes, Ms. Luna." He reached up, gently grabbing the clipboard, and walked over to a vacant chair. Sunset followed him, sitting down beside him. As he read over the form, he found the basic information that he could fill out and remembered.

First & Last Name: Toby Mason

Date of Birthday: April 14, 2005

Age & Grade: Eight years old/Third grade

Address: 589 Pine Grove Lane

State: Georgia

City: Willow Creek Falls

Zip Code: 32584

Phone Number: 1576319574

_I know that the rest of this information such as my address down is made up, but I can't let anyone know where I really come from…not yet._ He let out a heavy sigh as he carefully stood up and walked over to the desk. He looked up at Luna who was at the computer. "Ms. Luna, I'm done." He spoke politely with a soft smile.

She smiled, getting up from her computer, and walked over, gently taking the clipboard from the child's hand. "Thank you very much, Mr. Mason. I'll get all of your information logged into the computer. First I think you should have the day off so you can go get some supplies for your classes." She gave him a warm smile as he nodded.

Sunset walked up to Toby, bending down to his eye level. "Hey little guy, what do you say about me showing you around the school, and then I will take you to where you will be staying for the time being?"

He gave her a soft smile. "Okay Sunset Shimmer, that sounds fun." He let out a small giggle, earning the same small giggle from Sunset. She took his hand into hers and they exited the main office for Sunset to take Toby around the school.

Back in Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna just arrived at the Crystal Kingdom as they trotted inside the palace doors. Looks of concern adorned their faces as they made their way toward the throne room to meet with Shining Armor and Cadence. They trotted through the many corridors of the crystal palace until they came upon the throne room where they saw the two royals, and the Elements of Harmony waiting, minus Fluttershy.

Celestia looked at them all with concern. "Hello my dear niece, Shining, and my little ponies." She turned to Twilight. "My faithful student, we received your letter and came as soon as we could. What has happened to our young nephew?" Luna and Celestia sat on their haunches as Twilight began to tell them all that has transpired in the lapse time of thirty minutes.

After the explanation, both royal sisters had looks mixed with both concern, yet pride for the bravery their little nephew yearned to show. Celestia smiled warmly at them, but frowned when she didn't notice Fluttershy around. "My friends, where is our dear Fluttershy at?"

Every pony frowned as Rarity spoke up. "The poor dear is still in the room with the mirror. We've tried to get her to come out, but she just refuses to." She let out a heavy sigh.

Celestia nodded, looking at Luna. "We'll go see if we can comfort her. Would you all like to come with us?"

Rainbow shot up in the air. "I'll go with you two. We've been friends the longest, no offense girls." The others kindly shook their heads.

The princesses nodded as they and Rainbow Dash headed to the room where Fluttershy stayed.

When they left Cadence smacked Shining in the back of the head with a hoof. "Ow! What was that for honey?" Shining asked shocked, reaching a hoof up to rub the back of his head.

"You know exactly what that was about. Come with me baby, I would like to have a word with you." She turned to the others. "You call can go get ready for an afternoon nap while I share a conversation with my husband." She spoke with a grunt as she used her magic to pull Shining by his tail.

Shining dug his hooves into the ground to try and crawl away. "C'mon sugar plum, you know I didn't mean to say that." He turned to Twilight. "TWILY….HELP ME!" He yelled.

Twilight laughed along with the others as she waved a wing at him. "Good...afternoon...big...brother?" Twilight looked confused by that obscene request. "...It's not the afternoon, it's morning...also, why would we want to take a MORNING nap? We woke up not two hours ago!" Nonetheless, as soon as Twilight said that, she stifled an exaggerated yawn, turning to her fellow elements. "Well girls, I think we should get ready to head to bed for tonight. Let us just hope that our little nephew is doing okay in that other world."

The other 4 elements looked at Twilight oddly, but they, too, soon fell victim to all this "night talk."

Applejack let out a yawn, tipping her hat. "Ah agree, we should get some shuteye. Ah believe the little feller will be ah'right. He has the Apple Family spirit in him, which is strength, courage, and determination." She placed a hoof against her chest proudly.

Pinkie Pie bounced around giddily. "Yes indeedy! I know my little wittle cutie wutie of a nephew is being the brave little boy he wants to be! I bet he is even having a funeriffic time in this new strange world!" She beamed with excitement.

The others could help but chuckle. Rarity let out a loud yawn herself. "Well darlings, goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the parasprites bite. I better get going so Sweetie Belle won't have any nightmares while she is sleeping alone." The girls nodded to one another before separating to go to their respective palace bedrooms.

Inside the room with the portal, Fluttershy was trying desperately to run through the mirror, but was unsuccessful with each try. "Oomph… there has to be a way to get through it. I have to make sure Toby is okay." She spoke to herself aloud as she ram her body against the mirror again only to bounce off it.

"Thou Element of Kindness, you must try and calm down." Luna spoke as her and Celestia, along with Rainbow Dash entered into the room. "With our dear child being of a different species, he might have caused the magic within in the portal to react differently, causing the portal close earlier than expected."

Fluttershy wasn't having any of it as she kept ramming herself into the mirror unable to break it or unable to go through it. After several more tries, she finally stopped, panting heavily. "I... have… to… get… through… there… Princess… Luna. I… have… to… see… my… son!"

Rainbow had enough as she dashed in front of Fluttershy, putting her hooves up onto her shoulders. "Stop now Fluttershy!" She yelled at her friend, feeling her heart wrench in doing so. "You got to calm down Flutters, and rest. You got to believe that Toby is okay, and that he will be back in no time." She felt tears sting her eyes as she gave Fluttershy a tearful smile.

Fluttershy lowered her head shaking it furiously. She snapped it back up with anger in her eyes. "Get out of my way Rainbow Dash! I have to save my son!" She shoved Rainbow out of the way and ran toward the mirror, only to be caught in a warm light golden aura.

"Please my dear Fluttershy, you have to stop!" Celestia spoke as she brought the angered pegasus over to her, laying a wing over her. She looked down at her with a frown, worry singed into her eyes. "You've got to be brave just like Toby was brave by going through that portal. You got to…" She gasped as she felt her wing being smacked away by Fluttershy's hoof.

"Just be quiet princess! Who do you think you are telling me what is best for me to do while my son is trapped in another world and he might never return! How… how… AHH!" She screamed out in anger as she turned to gallop out of the room, and flew out of the castle.

The princesses were left in shock, tears leaking from the corners of their eyes. Rainbow face hoofed herself, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'll go after her princesses. I think I can calm her down. I shall return." She saluted the royal sisters with a hoof and flew out of the room after Fluttershy.

While flying through the air, Fluttershy allowed her tears to flow as they blew in the wind. _What does Princess Celestia know, what do any of them know about how I feel?! I could never see my precious baby boy ever again, and all they want to do is sit on their flanks doing nothing!_ Her eyes were flooded with tears as she flew above the Crystal Empire.

"Fluttershy! Wait!" Rainbow yelled out catching the yellow Pegasus' attention. "You've got to calm down!"

Fluttershy slowed a little but refused to turn to look at Rainbow. "Just leave me alone, Rainbow Dash!" She whimpered.

Rainbow sped up to her, flying up by her side. "Listen Fluttershy, we all understand that you are angry, and sad, but yelling at every pony isn't going to help."

Fluttershy turned to Rainbow with her brows furrowed with frustration. "I wish you all would quit telling me how to feel. My son is gone, lost in a strange world, and I'm not there to hold him and comfort him!" She felt exhausted as she lowered herself to the ground on top of a hill just sitting outside the kingdom.

She slumped down on all fours burying her head into her forelegs. Rainbow felt her heart shatter at the sight of her friend like this as she lowered to the ground, landing beside her, and place a hoof gently on her back, stroking it up and down. She laid down beside her with a look of deep sadness for her friend.

"Fluttershy, I know you want to be there with Toby. To hold him, comfort him, and let him know that everything will be okay, but you've got to let him grow up." She laid a wing over her. "You can't deny the fact that he is growing up, and he'll continue to grow up until he becomes an old, old, old man." She couldn't help but let out a light-hearted chuckle.

Fluttershy sniffled heavily into her forelegs, slowly raising her head up, tears streaming down her cheeks, and her lower lip quivering. "I know, Rainbow Dash, but I don't want my precious little Toby to grow up. What if he grows up, and he doesn't love me as much as he does now as a young little boy? What if he starts a family with that pretty filly Silver Spoon and forgets all about me?" She shook with sobs burying her face back into her forelegs.

Rainbow's jaw dropped at what she was saying and pulled her into her side close to her. "Shh… now listen to me Fluttershy, Toby will never ever forget you. He loves you so much now, and he'll always love you unconditionally even if he does have a family of his own. What is making you say all this?"

Fluttershy sniffled heavily as she raised her head up again. "When Queen Chrysalis foal napped him, I thought I would never see him again. Now he wants to be a big boy and start doing stuff on his own. Soon he won't need me to carry him on my back anymore, fix his breakfast, lunch, or dinner anymore." She choked back her sobs.

Rainbow Dash stroked along her side with a wing, hugging her close to the warmth of her coat. "No, he won't need you for any of those things, but who do you think he would come to if he has a nightmare, even when he is grown?"

"Me."

Rainbow nodded. "And who will he need to comfort him if he is crying even when he becomes a man?"

"Me." Fluttershy sniffled, using a foreleg to wipe away her tears.

Rainbow nodded again. "That's right Fluttershy. Toby might not need you to carry him anymore, or fix his meals, or even help him off real high places. But the one thing he will always need and want is your unconditional love. He will grow old, he will have a family, but the one thing that will never change is his love for you as his mom, and your love for him as your son."

Fluttershy sniffled, snuggling close to Rainbow. "Thank you Rainbow Dash, I really needed that. You're right, I do need to let my baby boy grow up and make decision on his own. I'll always be there to help him if he needs it, and I'll always be there to give him comfort when needed." She wrapped a foreleg around Rainbow's neck. "Thank you Rainbow, you're a good friend!"

Rainbow chuckled, smirking proudly. "Yeah, I know." She hugged her back with her wing. "Would you like to stay out here for a little bit longer Flutters before we return to the castle." She gave her friend a warm smile.

Fluttershy returned the smile. "I think I would like that Rainbow Dash." They both blushed as Fluttershy laid under Rainbow's wing, and both pegasi looked up at the beauty of Celestia's wavering sun.

They sighed softly as they laid underneath it's warm glow.


	4. A New Show Episode One

**A New Show: Episode One**

_March 5th...2013...a dream, becomes reality..._

_Bounded together by the tragic end, to a young woman's life._

_All wishes are set in stone, when the miner looks for gold..._

_A young boy...broken, bothered, bewildered..._

_Looks to the sky, for some form of harbored acceptance..._

_He finds what he is looking for, when he wakes up..._

_When all hope is lost, you look to the most unexpected turns of life..._

_And find yourself, still fulfilled by the blistering dose of triumph that your life has just dealt to you._

_It's enough for you to find the peace, you have asked for far too long..._

_You never wish for anything again..._

"Hmmm...sounds pretty sappy. Did Jason write that?"

"He sure did. I think it's a pretty great intro, don't you think?"

"Sure, if you want to make the masses cry. Come on, L. Wolf! We can make the masses cry during the STORY...this is about interaction with the lowly barnacles whom we write into crappy situations!" Fred2266 passes L. Wolf a piece of paper. "Here, I wrote this myself. It's the forewarning. It lets the masses know what to expect from such a divine scrap of entertainment.

L. Wolf scans over the paper, and sighs. "No offense, fred, but...this is stupid."

"That's what I'll be getting paid for. Might as well start now. Besides, you want to get paid for being the voice that reads this GODLY intro, don't you?"

"This is godly, alright...UNGODLY awful."

"Yeah? Well "Starbloom Chronicles" is the worst fanfiction of all time. I can do this all day, and you can't insult this story or else the masses will stuff you into a can of tuna."

"...I think I'll just read the intro now..." L. Wolf, clearing his throat.

"Good, because I was going to un-favorite "Filly Scouts" if you didn't." Fred2266 leaves the room to let L. Wolf do his magic.

L. Wolf rolls his eyes, as he begins to read off of fred's script.

**WARNING: The following show contains an insane amount of stupidity and talking neigh neigh horses and freakazoid humans with complex skin condition. Anything said or done during the course of this, or any future broadcast, will not effect the A New Home series in any way. Basically: It's not canon, but it's fanon so we're screwed.**

A man walks up to a door that is embedded with a giant gold star, and the names "APoeticHeart and fred2266" on it. He knocks twice for common courtesy.

"You guys are on." The stagehand says, and immediately the door bursts open, as the hosts for A New Show walk out in Men in Black looking suits and shades because why be original? They share a look with each other, and a simple nod as they begin walking again down the soon to be famed hall as they stop at the entrance curtain, which leads to their show's stage.

Their black sunglasses then explode and become parasprites. The parasprites eat their suits, and expose the men in their every day formal wear which they bought at a combination of Walmart and an alley garage sale in the Bronx.

Fred2266 nearly envelopes the camera with his face. "Backstreet's back..." He says eerily.

APoeticHeart looks at him oddly. "...What?"

Fred snaps his fingers. "We don't have time to uncover the ends of the earth, dood. We have a show to begin..." Fred steps through the curtain, followed be a reluctant Jason.

They take in the new sights the studio brings to their eyes, as well as the new smell it brings to their nostrils.

There are numerous leather seats in the crowd, which are supposed to accommodate the loyal readers of A New Home, but it appears that neither of the hosts let the masses know this show even existed. Smashing marketing plan, lipschitz.

The two hosts sit down on their giant, black sectionals. There is one for each host. Both are big enough to seat at least 4 guests on each sofa, along with one host.

"Hello, everybody. I am fred2266, and welcome to A New Sh-"

"I'm here, too." Jason said, crossing his arms and glaring at fred.

"Here at A New Show, we take our own opportunities, JASON." Fred rebuttaled, glaring back at Jason. "You're ALREADY setting a bad influence on the children."

"We have no viewers..." Jason deadpanned.

"Because YOU never told anybody about this thing!"

"You're just as responsible as me."

"Pfffttt. Don't make excuses. The masses know who is to blame here." Fred wouldn't take his eyes off of Jason and all of his irresponsible...ness-YEAH. "Either way...yes, Jason, the creator of the A New Home franchise, is here, as well."

Jason waves and smiles. "Hello, YouTube!"

"Yes, it seems we are on YouTube, but HAVE NO FEAR. Next week, we shall debut...on BROADCAST...TELEVISION..."

"That's right, folks! Starting next week, A New Home will forever be broadcasted on..."

"...THE OPRAH...WINFREY...NETWORK..." Fred finished, sliding out of his sectional in response.

Somewhere in the world, an alpaca gave birth to a llama.

"We would personally like to thank Mr. Winfrey," fred continued, climbing back onto his sectional, "for giving us to opportunity to bring this CUTTING EDGE news outlet to the big screen. Which isn't quite as big as the BIG big screen, but still pretty big. He is such a great guy!"

Jason seemed to ignore the last comment fred had made. "We are honored to be apart of HER," he put emphasis on her, "...fall 2013 lineup..."

Fred just shrugged while licking the cinnamon off of a freshly baked churro.

"So, fred...what exactly is this show about? How does it pertain to the readers of A New Home?"

"HURR I'M GLAD YA ASKED JASON HURR. Well, when I joined the writing staff for A New Home III, I wanted to bring in some new things. A different vision, more laughs, more character development for a CERTAIN character...I guess you could say, that THIS randomly butted into my vision while I was climbing to the top of the mountain of solidarity, and-"

"Fred..." Jason interrupted fred. "Tell them without going into one of your little..."

"Verbal escapades?" Fred guessed the end of Jason's sentence.

"Suurree...?" Jason halfly answered, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, alright...simple as I can put it: As the intro said...this has nothing, NOTHING to do with A New Home the STORY...HOWEVER, we will be bringing in ELEMENTS from the story onto the SHOW..."

"Such aaasss...?" Jason asked.

"Well, characters, for one. We'll interview the ones who have either: A. Done the most dastardly thing in the latest chapter...B. Had the most embarrassing moment...C. Had the most heartwarming moment...or D, and you can take this anyway you want...someone, or somePONY we just want to screw with for no apparent reason."

"YOU want to screw with them, not me." Jason pointed out. "So, do both humans AND ponies qualify to be on the show?"

"Absolutely! It just depends what happened in the latest chapter...unfortunately for all the pony lovers, this chapter was pretty HUMAN heavy...I mean REAL heavy...like, Honey Boo Boo's MAMA heavy!"

_Poetic tracker: Poetic is not amsued._

Fred blushes, wondering who could have inserted whatever that was into the show. He also wondered how much it cost, the show's budget being extremely low to begin with. It was a wonder how they even got an OWN network contract in the first place.

_2 DAYS EARLIER..._

Fred was browsing , looking for cool diddlydoos to buy. He came across an interesting piece of paper that was titled "OWN NETWORK CONTRACT PLZ BUY I NEED TO MONEY TO FULFILL MY DREAMS OF WORKING AT A TWIZZLERS FACTORY." The price was listed at 1200 courics.

AND FRED WAS ALL LIKE:

Youtube Video

_SNAP BACK TO REALITY!_

"Fred," Jason said, bringing fred back to the land of the coherent. "How DID we get all of the characters here?"

"Hmmmm..." Fred put his churro to his chin, as some cinnamon rubbed off onto his goatee whiskers. He took a deep breath, ready to explain. "...We typed in the Wind's Requiem. Now, I guess we can transition into our first guest tonight."

Jason shook his head to try and get fred's confusing words out of his mental cavity. "She apparently had her brand new glasses taken away from her by Tony. She was also wrongfully shunned out of Dr. Spectacle's office..."

"Nobody, please welcome..." fred yawned. "Twist..."

Jason couldn't believe fred would give such a defenseless pon-eeeerr...human such a rude introduction.

Twist suddenly stumbled out on stage, still without any form of eye-wear, and she obviously wasn't wearing contacts. Jason kindly got up, and walked her over to sit by him on his sectional.

_Boy...I just dodged a bullet there... fred thought, smiling brightly, but not for the reason Twist would think if she could see._

"Hi guyths! It's gweat to be on the firth epithode of A New Thow!" During the course of that entire sentence, Twist had gathered up an 18 inch puddle of spit on the floor.

"We REALLY should have hired a cleanup crew before starting this," fred stated, just staring at the puddle, a bit of regurgitation being swallowed back down.

Jason shot fred another disappointed look. "Be nice, fred..."

"No. Ith okay." Twist replied. "I'm uthed to ith. Ever since I loth my glatthes, everyone hath been making fun oth me." Twist frowned.

"They weren't making fun of you BEFORE then?" Fred asked, barely snickering.

"Fred!" Jason cried, giving him the stink-eye. "How could you be SO rude to our first EVER guest?"

"Hey, I'M not the one who booked her," fred replied.

"YES, you DID. Just so you could make FUN of her!"

"Oh yeah," fred began to chuckle now.

"It's not funny. Just because YOU have glasses while she doesn't, does not give you the right to pick on her."

"Nope, but I DID give myself the right," fred said.

As fred and Jason began to get into an argument, Twist's face scrunched in realization. She could smell it...that smell...that smelly smell...the kind of smell that's...SMELLY...

It was the smell of churros, Twist's favorite Danish dessert (YES THEY'RE DANISH LOOK IT UP.) The smell suddenly aided Twist in her quest to see, as her vision became more clear than it had ever been. She looked around, AND THEN SAW IT! A churro...right in fred's left hand...it's golden fluffiness seducing her, showing her all of it's luscious curves. Twist had the same look on her face that a young boy would have when he first saw Miley Cyrus twerking...well, except it wasn't disgust.

"Hola, Twist. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?" The churro said, waving his maracas around like they were going out of style, his sombrero sending a wink off light off the top of it. Twist sure couldn't speak Canadian, but she knew the churro was saying sweet things.

The churro blew Twist a cinnamon flavored kiss, reeling her in like a 45 year old, semi-retired engineer into a Bass Pro Shop.

La Cucaracha began playing on loop in Twist's head, as the churro jumped out of fred's arms, and held his own open in an inviting hug-like stance. Twist jumped out of her seat, and dove straight into the churro, landing off the stage and into a row of leather seats.

Fred and Jason winced, as they could tell Twist was in a lot of pain.

"Oh no...that's NOT good..." Jason said, thinking of the possible lawsuits A New Show would be tangled with.

"I KNOW..." fred agreed. "What a WASTE of a perfectly good churro!"

Jason just stared at fred. Not an angry look on his face, just an expressionless one. Like he had lost all faith in humanity. "I can't believe you...would you AT LEAST go help her?"

Fred sighed. "I guess I will...it was MY churro, after all...we'll..." fred sniffled. "...We'll be right back, folks..."

_A New Show is sponsored by..._

Youtube Video

Fred sighed, as he and Jason stood side by side, looking straight at the camera, solemn looks on their faces.

"Ladies and gentleman," fred began. "We would like to inform you that this is NOT a part of the entertainment...it is of utmost importance, that I inform you all...that Churrostin R. Churro has passed away, as a result of severe cinnamon trauma..."

"Again," Jason repeated. "We REPEAT, this is NOT a part of the entertainment. Let us share a moment of silence, for young Churrostin..."

America cries at the loss of one of it's golden boys as "Set Adrift On Memory Bliss" by P.M. Dawn plays in the background

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

Youtube Video

"Hey, what about Twist?" Jason asked.

"...After the show, Jason...the churro ALWAYS comes first..." fred stated, wondering where everything went wrong.

"Should we bring out our last guests?" Jason asked.

Fred looked flabbergasted that Jason would even ASK such a question, but he wanted to get the show done as soon as possible. "Sure...at least ONE of the guests can make me happier than I already am..."

"Alright. Our next guests have quickly become the top antagonists of A New Home III. They destroyed Toby's glasses, got him to cry, teased him, and even tricked him, ALL in one chapter. They are the total opposites of their pony counterparts, and they make me sick to my stomach, but, I DO want to know the method behind their motives...so, please TRY to give a warm welcome, to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon popped through the curtain, spinning around with their arms in the air as they showed off their brand new dresses for this brand new occasion. Diamond Tiara waved to fred, as she and Silver Spoon participated in their signature rump bump, and made their way down the steps to the seating area.

Since they were best friends, the two just HAD to sit together, and it appeared the dastardly duo wanted NOTHING to do with Jason, so they sat by fred instead. Fred smiled as Diamond Tiara's sweet-smelling perfume entered his nasal cavity. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see Silver Spoon, but it would be worth it to see his fifth favorite pony...even if she wasn't exactly a pony.

Fred gently grabbed Diamond's left hand, and placed a delicate kiss on it, Diamond Tiara beaming at the attention. Silver Spoon offered her own hand, but fred looked like he wanted to throw up. Silver Spoon scoffed at this, and Diamond Tiara didn't look very happy about it either.

"Well, hello gals," Jason greeted. "I must say...those dresses DO look quite nice."

Diamond Tiara scoffed. "Nice? THAT'S the best way you can describe them? Truthfully, these are like, are 24th prettiest dresses. We didn't exactly want to give this show the notoriety of seeing us at our best."

Silver Spoon said something, but due to the epic power of live editing, every single one of her words never made it to the ears of whoever was listening.

"I'd just like to say, Ms. Tiara, it is an HONOR to finally meet you," fred gushed. "You are as cute in person as I could have imagined."

Heh, flank kisser... Jason thought, rolling his eyes.

Diamond Tiara giggled. "Well, well, well. It's nice to know SOMEBODY adores me...there should be MANY more. How do you think my perfume smells? I put on my 19th BEST for this show."

Fred decided to take in another waft, as he could not get over the smell. "Wow...it's like a magical, nostrilly roller coaster...if THIS is your 19th best, I don't think I'd be able to take your BEST smelling one."

Diamond Tiara smirked. Jason cleared his throat. "I don't mean to interrupt this here gag-fest, but, girls...I have to ask the question on everyone's mind...WHY did you smash Toby Mason's glasses?"

Diamond Tiara snorted. "Why NOT? He was fresh meet. He like, needed to learn, that me and 'Spoon RUN that school. We're the prettiest, the smartest, and sure, you can add meanest to that list, too...it's true, after all."

"How long HAVE you girls been the H.B.I.C's at Canterlot High?" Fred asked.

"Ever since Sunset Shimmer turned into a goody two shoes after the Fall Formal," Diamond Tiara answered. "I used to think she was SO cool, but then, that purple weirdo...Twilight, taught her the "magic of friendship", Tiara said in a goofy way, "in the span of a minute. Me and 'Spoon decided to pick up where condiment girl left off." Silver Spoon high-fived Diamond Tiara for her insult.

"But, WHY Toby?" Jason asked, beginning to get angry at Diamond Tiara's all around brattiness. "He's in THIRD GRADE...you girls are, what, Freshmen? How is THAT intimidating? That's the act of COWARDS."

"Whoooaaa...easy, Jason," fred said, trying to calm his co-host down. "I don't approve of your actions, Ms. Tiara, but I'm SURE you have a legitimate reason...right?" Fred asked, hoping Diamond Tiara would not let him down.

Diamond Tiara patted fred's cheek with a hand. "Oh, of COURSE we do! And yeah, we're Freshmen, but when you're in a school with NINE other classes, you need to let EVERYONE, no MATTER the age, know that you are superior to ALL of them. Toby should have ran when he had the chance, instead of balling like a little two year old. He learned that day, that Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara are-"

"THAT'S IT!" Jason exploded out of nowhere, throwing his notebook down, and marching right up to the girls. "GET. OUT!"

Diamond Tiara responded by pulling out her perfume bottle, and spraying it right in Jason's eyes. Jason fell to the floor in agony, as Diamond grabbed her besties' hand, and ran off the stage, but not before flashing a "Call me" sign to fred.

Fred waved this off, as he rushed to his co-host's aid. "Jason! Are you all right?!" Jason could not answer, as he was ripping pieces of his notebook out, trying to soak up excess perfume. "CRAP! New rule, NO perfume bottles anywhere NEAR the stage."

"Would you stop talking to yourself and HELP ME!?" Jason pleaded, grabbing onto fred's pant-legs.

"Hold on a second, buddy! We'll get you and Twist to the hospital right away! But, you first...because you're more vital to the show." Fred quickly remembered, and looked at the camera. "Everyone remember to like us on Facebook, follow us on Twitter, buy the A New Show T-Shirt-"

"SHUT UP AND GOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh, hamburgers!" Fred began to panic. "Ummm...ummmm...ummm...UMMMMM! See you guys next week, and DON'T WORRY, Jason WILL be here! Bye! Say bye, Jason!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS SO MUCH! IT MUST HAVE BEEN CHEAP PERFUMEEEEEEE!"

The audio began to fade out, as the two hosts continued to bicker on in the background.

"Ummm...yeah, BYE! Syria, get your crap together! Alright, stop, drop, and roll, Jason! CAN YOU DO THAT FOR ME?!"

"WRONG TECHNIQUE YOU IDIIIIIOOOTTTTTT!"

"A SITUATION LIKE THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME! WORK WITH ME AND COOPERATE!"

Youtube Video

_END FEED._

* * *

**_This is an idea fred2266 came up with, and I think it is awesome. It adds some more comedy to the story, and also you can enjoy mine and his antics. We hope you all enjoy._**


	5. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_The Crystal Empire..._

_The Crystal Castle..._

"And you'll be sure to contact us IMMEDIATELY if little Toby Mason returns, yes?" Princess Celestia asked, eyeing the two guards which stood side by side in front of the illustrious mirror.

"Yes, your highnesses. We know how much the young boy means to you." One guard answered, not even looking at Celestia, but rather the mirror, trying to show he was dedicated to this strictly given task.

"We dost know you have worked as guards through some of the most exhilarating, but also depressing times in Equestrian history...my..." Princess Luna cleared her throat, and blushed. "Unfortunate return as Nightmare Moon, the takeover of Discord, the changeling invasion, the return of King Sombra, and, once again, the SECOND changeling invasion, in which Equestria wound up almost losing one of their most cherished and beloved children..."

"But we need to make ourselves as clear as the territory this kingdom is named after...Toby Mason has NOT come back yet," continued Celestia. "This is already sad enough news...the Element of Kindness has flown off to Steed knows where. Tensions are high, and even though I may be a near immortal princess who quite often, likes to play light-hearted jokes on her subjects...I cannot possibly stretch how important it is that you two stay here, and do NOT leave."

"We do not wish to threaten or intimidate thee," Luna said. "But, if either I, or my sister catch EITHER one of you off of the perimeter of THIS room, the consequences you suffer, will be unlike that of which you cannot physically implicate..."

Even though the guards of royalty were usually stoic, and fearless, both of them couldn't help but gulp, as they could only imagine what would happen if they were to fail this one-part test.

"Do we make ourselves CLEAR?" Celestia asked with the most demanding face she had given in many years as Princess of Equestria. Then again, she hadn't felt this nervous and whipped of all energy in a while, either.

This is why the guards would be foolish not to nod back to their superior as quickly as they did, which they were doing before the princess had even finished her sentence.

Celestia and Luna shared a look, almost as if contemplating if they would be able to trust these guards with such a monumental task, but only with facial expressions.

In the end, the sisters knew that trust was the only option right now. No other guards were available to come to the Crystal Empire at the moment, as Canterlot had to be heavily guarded, especially since the princess had gone on a slight 5 hour road trip, without even telling anypony where she was going, but the guards knew from years of experience, if the princess had to leave without so much as even a suggestion of where she may be travelling to, it was definitely serious.

Still, Harbinger and White Knight were two of the most experienced, loyal, and hard-working guards either princess had commanded under both of their reigns. That's some pretty high regard.

Those facts alone had basically made up the princesses' minds, added with the fact no other pony was around to stand guard that actually made a LIVING...well, standing guard.

"Alright, gentleman," Celestia finally said with a nod, meaning her seal of approval. "Lunch will be served to you in a few hours. You can NOT go and get it yourself. Me and my sister trust you completely. And it is NOT just because we have to..."

The guards nodded with a heavy sigh of relief, now they just had to survive the hard part...their shift. It was always the hardest part, but, they knew just how important it was to the princesses. Hopefully the paycheck would be worth it all in the end.

"We are sorry to ensue all of this pressure onto you both," Luna added, just to silence the "dictator" vibe the guards may had been feeling. "Which is why, we hope this will be your shortest shift ever. That, of course, is not up to us, but rather...destiny. Good day." Without another word, the two princesses turned, and walked out of the mirror's holding room.

"Each minute that passes, is another minute until one hour without a sign of Toby approaches, 'Tia..." Luna realized, turning to her sister with a solemn expression.

Celestia wrapped one of her large, beautiful white wings over her sister. It enveloped her entire back it was so lengthy.

"I know, Luna...I know," Celestia replied. "I can not wait an hour more to see him, but we have to let things play out. I don't believe Toby would want us to worry as much as we are...he was the brave soul who wanted to go through all of this, just to show that he is capable of doing something for himself. It is yet another admirable quality I admire about our nephew."

"Maybe he has been sidetracked?" Luna threw out the question. "As you have stated, the world beyond is quite big...perhaps our nephew has gotten lost in the shuffle?"

"Or, perhaps his locket..." Celestia inquired with now smaller pupils.

Luna sighed. "There is no telling how long he will be gone, if that is the case..."

"How far could it have really gone?" Celestia asked nopony in particular. "Surely it landed no more than a few feet away from him when he arriv-"

Celestia never got to finish her sentence, as from seemingly out of nowhere, as usual, Discord appeared in front of their very eyes, like one of Trixie's magic tricks that were actually successful.

Celestia and Luna slightly smiled, but then began to frown as they realized they would have to tell Discord that Toby was not in at the moment.

They were not alone, however, as Discord seemed displeased about something, as well.

"Why the long face, Discord?" Luna asked with a rose eyebrow. "Has thou woken up on the wrong side of the chaos?"

"This isn't the time for jokes, Moon Pie," Discord piped up. "We have a VERY big problem that not even my world renowned chaos can fix!"

"Oh...so you know?" Celestia asked. It wouldn't be a surprise, as Discord had a tendency to hear things that were not for his ears.

"Well, OF COURSE I heard! I'M the one that it's happened to!"Discord whinnied.

Celestia and Luna could not be more confused. Was Discord alerted of something ELSE dire?

"We...are sorry, Discord...we do not follow..." Luna admitted.

Discord gasped. "Ugh-oww-ehhh-ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Do you NOT see what I am seeing?"

"All I can see is that you are being EXTRA grumpy today..." Celestia teased with a slight chuckle.

"Oh for the love of YOU, Celestia! Here!" Discord did the Q snap, and two pairs of magnifying glasses, one for each princess, appeared on their face. "Since you're both getting so OLD, I figured you must need these..."

"Magnifying glasses?" Luna deadpanned. "Dost thou wish to play a joke drum?"

Discord shook his head simply. "Like I said, this isn't the best day for jokes-Now, LOOK!" Discord leaned in, as the two princesses scrunched their eyes in cornea concentration.

"Well?" Discord mused. "What do you see?"

"Well, for ONE," Celestia began. "I can see SOMEONE hasn't taken a shower today...LOOK at all that dandruff..."

Discord grumbled. "For one, I take BATHS. It's the perfect chance to play with Ignatius, the conniving duck, but also...you've figured out ONE of my problems! The running water in the Chaos Mansion is GONE. Not a single DROP. So, no bath for me today, but LOOK AT MY FEATURES. Do you see ANYTHING wrong?"

The princesses shook their head in defeat. "We obviously are not getting anywhere with your overbearing mystique, Discord," Luna said. "So would thou be so kind as to explain what is going on?"

Discord groaned, as bear claw collided with face, and slid down the entire length of it, vibrating his ultra rubbery lips as the claw left his face. "I suppose neither of you WOULD be able to know, as all you have to worry about are wings and horns...I woke up this morning, to the smell of what I like to call...anti-chaos...it's chaos that I didn't cause, and since MY chaos is fun for me AND everypony around, I know when it occurs. Because 1, I DIDN'T CAUSE IT, and 2, I'M NOT HAVING FUN. I run to my mirror, and I notice that my deer antler and my goat horn have SWITCHED places."

Luna and Celestia seemed baffled by this announcement. "That looks like the face I made, only much, MORE more pained...do you have ANY idea how EXCRUCIATING this is for me? I've been in the EXACT same form for since I was BORN, and I wake up one morning and something is SWITCHED on me?! What, did that nuisance Starswirl return and screw everything up again? Did one of you two rub Poison Joke powder on my navel while I slept? I'm a light sleeper, so THAT can't be the case...oh my-SOMEPONY EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON!" Discord boomed.

Luna and Celestia did not flinch a muscle, for they had gotten used to Discord's rants over the thousands of years they had known him. However, they couldn't laugh, because they knew this had to be a part of something MUCH more...

Celestia pondered for a moment of the possible results of this. It may have seemed like a very small change, but no creature nor pony goes through this type of thing overnight.

"This reminds me of the first time sister introduced ME to Poison Joke..." Luna reminisced, but also grimaced at the memory after all these years.

Celestia chuckled. "Never has the term "Constipation of the Brain" been so appropriate..."

Discord snickered in realization of what Celestia meant by that. "Yeesh...alright, I'll admit, my predicament right now is not as bad as THAT, but Celestia, come on, sister! You've been around for a few eons, right? Surely you have to have at least a teeennyyyy tiiinnnyyy, smidgen of a though as to HOW this could have happened to me! Is all of my nonsensical behavior coming back to bite me in the most uncomfortable of ways?!"

Celestia ignored the "eons" comment, as she cleared her throat. "I have a theory...we can take it however we want, but Discord, there is something important me and Luna must tell you. It may not be the cause of your...odd feature switch, but it would be wrong of us to keep this information from you..."

Discord could do nothing but prepare for the worst, as a beekeeper's outfit suddenly appeared on him.

_Las Pegasus..._

Filthy Rich smiled as he watched his daughter, Diamond Tiara, and her best friend Silver Spoon splashing each other with water in the large pool that was laid out behind their hotel room. Filthy was soaking up some sun in a lawn-chair a few feet away. It hadn't been a great day, thus far for the astute business-pony. He hadn't done as good at the Casino as he had hoped. He lost an estimated 4,000 bits today, which virtually made up Mr. Rich's mind for himself. He would be staying away from the slots for the rest of the vacation, which had just started last night. The stubbornness in him told him to keep going, that he'd win big in due time. But the business-pony in him convinced him that it would be a horrible business move.

"Sir, I have a telegram for you," said a pre-teen colt in a white-collared shirt and black cargo pants. This forced Filthy out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, ummm...thank you," he said, smiling and taking the letter in his hooves.

"You're welcome," the colt replied. "Seems I have one for every family or tourist currently in the hotel. It says it's from Princess Twilight Sparkle...it must be important, then. I'd better go read mine. She may ask to make me her prince!" The young colt galloped off in excitement, as tiny hearts fluttered above his head.

Filthy Rich chuckled, remembering when he had been hit with "young love" when he was that colt's age. He opened the letter up, and began to read it out loud, as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had come out of the water to hear just how important it was.

"What's it about, daddy?" Diamond Tiara asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Filthy Rich cleared his throat.

_To all the residents of Equestria..._

_A terrible tragedy has befallen our fair country..._

_My nephew, Toby Mason, one of the most loved and wholesome children in all of Equestria, is once again out of the reach of any of us._

Diamond Tiara gasped, as she and Silver Spoon's water floaties ironically deflated.

_Do not worry about him being kidnapped once again, for that is not the case._

_Non-the-less, he is not in Equestria at the moment, for reasons I cannot disclose, due to personal reasons. _

_But just know, we must be patient, and brave for young Toby, just like he has been for us today._

_I am sure he is fine right now, but even so, it was imperative, whether you know of my nephew or not, that you all are aware._

_Sincerely, Princess Twilight Sparkle..._

"Daddy!" Diamond Tiara cried out. "We have to go home! If Toby is missing, we need to be there for him when he returns!"

"That's right..." agreed Silver Spoon with a nod. "We still have to go on our second date..."

Filthy Rich normally would have declined, as this was only day one of a 7 week vacation, which he had spent a few thousand bits on. But the allure of losing more bits, thanks to that accursed casino, combined with the fact that he knew how important young Toby was to both his daughter and her best friend, he could not have said no even if he wanted to.

"You're right, girls," Filthy Rich declared. "Let's quickly pack our things, so we can get back to Ponyville as soon as possible!"

Diamond Tiara ran up and hugged her father around his forehooves. "Thank you so much, daddy! This is SO important to me!"

Filthy Rich smiled warmly, as he picked up his daughter and cradled her in his hooves. "I know, Diamond Tiara. All the money in the world is priceless compared to your happiness..." he then nuzzled his daughter's cheek, and took her and Silver Spoon inside to begin packing.

It seemed the vacation was over, but the ride had only begun...

_Canterlot High School..._

"Sunset Shimmer! Toby!" The two wandering new friends heard the voice of Vice Principal Luna, and they turned around to see her walking towards them.

"Hello again, VP," Sunset Shimmer greeted with a smirk.

"Hi there, Vice Principal Luna," Toby greeted with a big smile. He didn't seem as shy around the humans here, because most of them he had already met back in Equestria, just in pony form.

However, what surprised Toby, was the five humans that were walking right behind Vice Principal Luna...

One girl was wearing a stetson, or a cowboy hat, which Toby was most familiar with, a white collared shirt with a touch of green by the collar, a denim skirt with a belt with an apple logo on it, and cowboy boots with more apples all over them. She had a long blonde ponytail with a red hairband tying it back, the most normal skin color Toby had seen so far (next to Sunset Shimmer's), three freckles on each of her cheeks, and green eyes.

Another girl wore a blue vest, with a white shirt with purple lining and a pink heart in the middle of it, a big pink skirt that almost looked like a trash-bag surrounded by a purple bow that also worked like a belt which had two blue balloons and one yellow balloon on it, electric blue boots that each had a pink bow above the laces, and an electric blue bracelet on each arm. She had highly noticeable pink hair, a fair pink hue of skin, and blue eyes.

The next girl wore a blue vest, like the one before, but this one was longer and had a white shirt with black lining and a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt coming out from under it on it, with a pink and white striped skirt with black leggings underneath, possibly to make her look less feminine. The skirt seemed to have no belt. She had blue boots with visible tops of rainbow socks peeking up from above them, and a rainbow bracelet on each arm. She had a vibrant rainbow mane, light blue skin, and fuchsia eyes. She stuck out among all of the five girls, and possibly any girl in school. Perhaps any student period.

The next girl wore a light blue, fleecy shirt with a purple skirt that had three diamonds around it, and a purple belt surrounding it, a golden yellow bracelet around each arm, and fuzzy purple boots with an even fuzzier top and a diamond on each boot. She had a curly purple mane with a three-diamond hair-clip in the front, snow white skin, and blue eyes. Not to mention, she had eyelashes longer than any of the girls.

The final girl struck Toby harder than any other girl. She may not have been as vibrant as the one with the rainbow mane, or as fancy looking as the white skinned one, but Toby recognized more than every other girl combined.

She wore a white top, with a green skirt that had one white, one pink, and one dark pink butterfly on it, with no belt and pink and white layers under the green, green boots that almost looked like glass slippers at the bottom, and pink socks with white polka dots peeping from above the boots. She had a breathtaking pink flowing mane that had a butterfly primed into the front of it, light creamy yellow skin, and eyes that could only be described as a moderate cyan.

Toby couldn't help himself, he ran right up to her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. The girl gasped at this, but she couldn't hide the soft smile that ran across her lips.

"Awww...he likes you already, Fluttershy!" The pink girl said, giggling up a storm.

_Fluttershy..._ Toby thought as he nuzzled into the girl's green skirt._ It's mama as a human...she looks as pretty as she does as a pony..._

Fluttershy hugged the small boy back. Not knowing who he was, but whoever needed a hug would get one from her.

Fluttershy broke the hug, and knelt down to Toby's level. "Hi there, sweetie...what's your name?"

"My name is Toby Mason, Fluttershy!" Toby said excitedly, start-struck and relaxed that his mama was actually in this world with him. It wasn't his real mama, but she had everything her mama did...except extra clothes. Toby would gladly take it. "Ummm...can I just say that...you look very pretty?" Toby grinned.

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh my, Toby...you're so sweet...th-thank you..."

Luna smiled at the exchange, as Sunset Shimmer seemed to be taking mental notes. "Well, Toby. I see you've met Fluttershy, but I'd also like you to meet Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack." She gestured to each of them in turn, as they waved at Toby, or in Rainbow Dash's case, gave a thumbs up.

"Hello, darling," Rarity said to Toby in a gushing way. "My...aren't you just a cute little thing? Vice Principal Luna told us that we had a new student, and asked if we could show you around."

"Yeah, but we sure didn't think ya'll would be so young!" Applejack said, caught off guard by the size of the boy. "What grade are ya'll gonna be in, Toby?"

"I'll be in third grade!" Toby answered with a confident smile.

"Heh, that seems like so long ago..." said Rainbow Dash. "Be sure to enjoy it, kid. The higher the grade, the crap-uuummm...the worse things get..." Dash nervously chuckled, as she almost slipped up there.

_Well, ain't you lucky, Dash?_ Sunset Shimmer thought. _Can't believe I already slipped up in front of him..._

"Oh! Will you be helping us show little Toby around, Sunny?!" Pinkie asked, Sunny cringing at the nickname Pinkie had dubbed her with a few months ago. She was glad it hadn't stuck, but Pinkie REFUSED to call her Sunset.

_It's at least better than Shimmy..._ Sunset thought, nearly throwing up in her mouth at the name. "Sure, I will! It was originally just going to be me and Toby alone, but I'd love to have to my friends help show the little guy around." She turned to Toby. "Would YOU like that, Toby?"

Toby nodded feverishly. "Oh yes, I would! I can't wait to get to know your friends, Sunset Shimmer!"

Luna chuckled. "Thank you, girls. All 6 of you. Don't take too long, though. School starts in 30 minutes." She turned to leave, but quickly remembered something. "Oh! Toby, here," she handed Toby a piece of paper. "I've already placed you in your third grade class. You may go there and meet your teacher, if you'd like. Have a great day, everybody." Luna waved to the 6 girls and Toby, and then left.

All the girls and Toby waved back, Rainbow Dash glanced down at Toby's paper. She gasped when she saw who Toby's teacher would be. "Ohmigoshohmigoshohmigo-ooshhh! He. Got. HIM."

"Him?" Pinkie said quizzically. "Who's hi-OHHHHHHHH WOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" The rest of the girls were now looking at Toby's paper.

"La-aand sakes!" Said Applejack. "That right there is a lucky get, Tobeh!"

"Oh my stars, darling!" Squealed Rarity. "You are a very lucky third grader!"

"Oh...my..." finished Fluttershy with a small smile. "Congratulations, Toby."

Sunset Shimmer now looked down at Toby's picture. "Hmmmm...well, I wasn't at this school for my third grade year, but I've heard a lot of good things about this teacher...my guess is you've just hit the jackpot, Toby."

Toby was too busy listening to the girls' reactions, he never got to look at the paper himself, so he finally did, and he gasped when he saw the name of his teacher.

Mr. Discord - Room E207

The other side of the school...

Locker 19A...

"Awww, man..." Featherweight groaned as he dropped his calculator. "That's the 4th time this week..." his mom would chew him up and spit him out if he broke the $200 advanced calculator she had bought him specifically for Advanced Calculus. He bent down to pick it up, but his efforts were halted when a pink boot suddenly pressed softly down on top of it.

Featherweight looked up to see the small, yet beautiful form of Diamond Tiara, with the less than average looking Silver Spoon next to her.

Featherweight smiled. "Thew...thank you for not breaking my calculator, Diamond...I REALLY need that."

Diamond Tiara giggled. "Oh, Feathy...trust me, I've cracked ENOUGH glass for one day!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon initiated a good, hearty cackle.

Featherweight didn't understand what she meant by that, but as long as his calculator was okay everything was smooth sailings.

Diamond Tiara did the honors of picking the calculator up for him, and placing it into his left pant pocket for him. Featherweight, regretfully, couldn't help but wish he had a pocket in the FRONT of his pants...

Diamond Tiara gave Featherweight a sinister grin. "I know what you're thinking, Feathy..." she giggled, but then glared at him. "Stop it. I have something I need you to do for me..." she paused to pop her bubble gum right in Featherweight's face.

"Uuuummm...yes?" Featherweight smiled nervously. He had been Diamond Tiara's guinea pig ever since she became the queen bee of Canterlot High, like Snips and Snails had been for Sunset Shimmer. He would spy on the weakest students he could find, and reported to Diamond Tiara their weaknesses, which she could use to make them weaker.

It was a risky job, and Featherweight hated to do it, but he had been infatuated with Diamond ever since 4th grade. Yes, he was in love with the nastiest girl in school, but that was just Featherweight's luck.

"There's a new kid in town," Diamond began. "And I need you to keep an eye on him...he's wearing a red jacket, and blue jeans. He's little, not even in our grade, but he's hanging out with Ms. Popular, Suuunnsseeettt Shiiimmmeerrr!" She said in a childish tone as Silver Spoon snickered.

Featherweight gulped. "He's not even in OUR grade?" That didn't sound good to him.

Diamond Tiara shook her head. "Nope. Looks like he's in third or fourth...maybe even second, not sure."

"No, Diamond Tiara." Featherweight said forcefully. "He's too young. I'll spy on anybody in our grade or above...heck, even an eighth grader! But a third grader?! No. I don't see why you have to pick on him! What did he do?"

Diamond crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter what he did, it matters what I'M going to do, and what I WANT, and what I WANT, is for you to use your ultra-loser powers, TO SPY ON HIM, AND TELL ME WHAT I CAN USE AGAINST HIM!" By this point, Diamond had Featherweight squished up against his locker, nose to nose.

...Featherweight still liked it.

Diamond then backed up, and put on her sweetest smiled and "Diamond Eyes" for Featherweight. Diamond Tiara only pulled out her "Diamond Eyes" whenever she REALLY wanted something. It was a last resort, and it ALWAYS worked.

"Pllleeeaasseee, Feathy?" Diamond cooed. "If you do this for me..." she then squeaked, as she had come up with the perfect deal-sweetener. "I'll go to the prom with you! How does that sound?" She put her hands to her hips.

Featherweight's heart skipped a beat, and his pupils dilated.

It was too sweet a deal to pass up.

"...I'll do it." Featherweight finally said.

Diamond Tiara squealed, as she wrapped her arms around Featherweight's neck.

"You know what I love about you, Feathy?...you always do what you're told..." Diamond proceeded to brush her lips against Featherweight's for a split second. "Now go," she let go of him, and Featherweight stumbled away until he was out of sight, looking back and grinning toothily until he was out of sight.

"Diamond Tiara..." Silver Spoon said with her jaw dropped. "Teach me how to be sexy..."

_Meanwhile..._

_A few rooms later..._

"And this," Sunset Shimmer said. "Is the band room. It's where everyone in band plays their instruments. I used to play drums, but I quit because it got boring," Sunset said, rubbing her arm.

"And you were REALLY good, Sunny!" Pinkie complimented.

"That's pretty cool, Sunset Shimmer," Toby said with an interested nod.

Toby could spot a few more humans he recognized from Equestria as he scanned the room. He could see Octavia playing a cello, and Lyra playing her lyre.

Lyre spotted Toby, and waved at him, setting her lyre down and walking over to him.

"Hi, girls!" Said Lyra, in her usual excited mood.

"Hello, Lyra," Fluttershy greeted with a shy wave. "How are you-"

"CAN'T TALK CORGIS," Lyra ran back to her lyre, grabbed it, and ran out the door at top speed.

Toby was the only one who looked confused. He looked to the girls for help.

"That's just Lyra," Rainbow Dash said. "She has some weird obsession with Corgis...don't worry, she's a little cuckoo, but she's really friendly, and a pretty cool gal."

The obsession seemed familiar to Toby, even. Except he remembered that Lyra had an obsession with humans in Equestria, instead. Every time Lyra saw Toby, she would ask him a different question about humans, touch his hands, make a weird sound, and then walk off with a big smile. Toby NEVER even got to answer ANY of the questions...

Toby spotted a piano in the corner of the room, and his eyes lit up. "Ummm...girls? Can I play the piano for band?"

Rarity gasped. "You can play piano, Toby?" Toby nodded. "Oh! Isn't it just the most beautiful of all instruments? You know, I think that the school choir actually needs a piano player for concerts. My sister, Sweetie Belle is in it."

_Of course!_ Toby thought. _If Rarity is a human, then Sweetie Belle must be, too..._

"Ya'll any good at playin' the pianer?" Applejack asked.

"I'm okay," Toby answered honestly. "I used to play for my mom all the time. I love to play it, though...I may play it for choir."

"I think that'd be a great idea, Toby," Fluttershy replied. "I'd love to hear you play sometime."

All the girls nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Toby!" Sunset Shimmer said. "I bet you're pretty good."

Toby blushed. "Well, I guess I could play for you girls sometime..."

Toby could only hope his mommy was watching him up in Heavens, proud of him for thinking of starting his piano sessions again. He played it at the talent show for his mommy only, but now...he had 5 new friends to play it for, as well.

Outside the band room, Featherweight was already jotting down notes.

_A minute later..._

_Gymnasium..._

"Awww yeah!" Rainbow Dash blurted out as the group of friends stepped into the school Gym. "This is my favorite part of the whole school. Well, besides the soccer field, which you already saw," she grinned. In the distance, Toby could faintly see what resembled Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, watching Scootaloo play a human he did not recognize in basketball. She had an amber mane that seemed to curve down, a teal-like skin, and brownish-yellow eyes.

The human with teal-like skin tried to block Scootaloo, but Scootaloo was able to slip through and hit a lay-up. The ball spun around the rim a few times before going in.

"Tha's game!" Called Apple Bloom, as Sweetie Belle flipped a number over on a miniature scoreboard. It read 9 to 10.

"Scootaloo wins 10 to 9!" Sweetie Belle stated as she and Apple Bloom cheered and clapped.

"Thew..." said the new human, panting a little. "You're getting pretty good at this, little sis..."

"I know!" Scootaloo replied, ecstatic at her victory. "Maybe someday I'll be as good as you!"

The girl chuckled. "Heh, maybe...bet ya can't do it again, though!"

"You're on!" Scootaloo replied with determination, as she grabbed the ball and jogged to the free-throw line.

"Hey, Lightning Dust!" Sunset Shimmer called, as she and the others walked over. Scootaloo dropped the basketball, and put a orange tennis shoe on it to keep it from rolling away. The girl, who seemed to be called Lightning Dust heard her name, and walked over to the group.

_Lightning Dust?_ Toby thought. _Hmmm...I don't remember her...should I?_ Toby tried to think long and hard. Two years in Equestria. He had met MANY ponies, but he just couldn't remember ever seeing a pony that looked like Lightning Dust...nor hearing her name.

"What's up, Shimmer? Dash? Pinkie? AJ? Rarity? Flutters?" Lightning Dust greeted, high fiving Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Sunset Shimmer, and patting Rarity and Fluttershy on their backs. Lightning Dust then noticed the new face, and knelt down on her knees to Toby. She wore a lime green jacket, with orange track pants, and green sneakers with a white check-mark on each side. The front of her jacket had the "Wondercolts" emblem on it, and the back of it had the words "L. Dust" sprawled out, and the number "42" below it.

"Who's the little guy?" Lightning Dust asked with a slight smirk, looking up at the girls.

"His name's Toby," Sunset Shimmer asked. "He's in third grade, and he's new. Me and the girls are just showing him around."

"Ahhh, I see. Model students," Lightning Dust said with a chuckle. "Nah, just playing with ya. Hey there, Tobs', I'm Lightning Dust." She held out her hand.

Toby knew what to do in return, but it had been so long since he has actually...shook a hand. The idea seemed almost foreign to him. Non-the-less, he reluctantly grasped Lightning Dust's hand, and shook it firmly, just like his dad taught him.

Lightning Dust seemed impressed. "Wow. Nice grip there, bub! Say, Toby. You like sports?"

Toby thought back. The only sports Equestria had was jousting and racing, unless there was some underground Fight Club he hadn't heard about before, but he figured he shouldn't talk about Fight Club, just in case there was one.

Back home, though, he wasn't a fan of the Braves, of the Falcons, or the Hawks, nor any of the sports they played.

"N-no. I don't really like sports very much, Ms. Dust," Toby answered, afraid of hurting Lightning Dust, who obviously loved sports, feelings.

Lightning Dust chuckled. "Awww, ain't you formal? Just call me Lightning Dust, bud. Oh, and that's fine, Tobs', sports aren't for everyone. Hey, we can still be friends! Cool?"

Toby didn't remember Lightning Dust from Equestria, but he still liked her. "I'd like to be friends with you very much, Lightning Dust."

Lightning Dust smiled. "Alright! Glad to hear it. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's 15 minutes 'till school starts, and I've gotta smash my arrogant sis!" Lightning Dust began jogging back to the court, but turned back to wave. "Later, girls! Later, Toby!"

"Bye, Lightning Dust!" The girls and Toby said at once, except for Rarity, who said "Ta-ta, darling," and Applejack, who said "Later, ya'll", and Pinkie Pie said "Don't eat the yellow snow!"

_A minute later..._

_Auditorium..._

"And this room, Toby," Fluttershy started, "is the-"

"Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires!" Fluttershy was interrupted by a girl with gray hair purple eyes, a blue jacket, a purple skirt with a wand and moon moving across it, and with multiple stars on the bottom, and light blue boots with purple pumps and purple folds.

_T-trixie...?_ Toby guessed. _She had shown up in Ponyville a few times to train magic with auntie Twilight._ She seemed cocky at times, but overall Toby thought she was pretty nice. Apparently she used to be super evil, according to her mama and aunties, but she was much better now.

Trixie was munching on peanut butter cracker after peanut butter cracker, reciting lines off of a script with a full mouth.

"Darling, that is just DISGUSTING!" whined Rarity, which caused Trixie's eyes to widen at the realization that she was not alone. She slowly turned to the group of friends with an awkward smile.

"U-uhhmmm..." Trixie stammered. "I was just..." she suddenly gained what seemed like a new tank of confidence. "Practicing for my role in the new school play! It's titled "The Peanut Butter Puppeteer. In it, my character-"

"Eats a lot of peanut butter crackers?" Sunset Shimmer guessed with an all-knowing smirk.

"Mhm!" Trixie nodded with a nervous grin. "So...what'd ya think?"

Everybody except Toby and Fluttershy gave Trixie a thumbs down. Trixie frowned.

"Ummm...I mean...you were...no, I'm sorry," Fluttershy gave her a thumbs down, as well, making Trixie lose almost all hope.

Trixie hopped down off of the stage, and approached Toby. "What about you, young boy? What do you think of Trixie's acting?"

Toby smiled warmly at Trixie. "Well, Ms. Trixie. While I think you need a little work, your performance made me laugh." Toby giggled.

Trixie pouted. "But, it's not a Comedy! Ugh...oh well..." Trixie put an arm on Toby's shoulder. "Thank you, young one, for the inspiration...what's your name?"

"I'm Toby Mason," Toby answered. "And your name is...Trixie?"

"The GREAT and POWERFUL Trixie to be exact!" Trixie said with closed eyes. She blinked one eye open with a grin, as she looked at the girls for confirmation. They all had the same "Not Amused" face. Trixie sighed again. "Not really, Toby...if I could go out of character for a moment...I stink."

In a shocking event, Trixie couldn't believe it when Toby wrapped his little arms around her waist, as well.

"I don't think you stink, Trixie," Toby admitted. "You have a lot of potential...you just need to be more confident in yourself." With that, he let the hug go.

Trixie wiped a forming tear out of her eye. "Y-you...you really THINK so?"

Toby nodded, as he continued to smile.

Trixie turned away from him, looking at the ground sadly. She suddenly perked up with a grin. "Then it is settled..." she then turned around, as if to speak to the entire world. "From this day forward, I, Trixie Lulamoon, will strive to become the greatest actress...Equestria has ever seen! Every movie will have ME as the main character, every Broadway showwill have ME as the main attraction! I will BE Dorothy, I will BE Forrest Gump, I will BE Ace Venture, I will BE Monty Python, I will BE Peter Parker, I will BE Mike Wazowski, I will BE Neo, I will BE Yoda, I'll even BE Chucky the Killer doll! I'll even make ONE crappy movie so the Nostalgia Critic can review it! Yes! THANK YOU, young Toby Mason! You are my inspiration, and you are truly my biggest fa-"

Trixie stopped her epic monologue as she realized everyone had already left.

"Oh..." Trixie frowned. She then turned to the stage. "Oh hey PEANUT BUTTER!" Trixie then lunged at the stage, hitting her ribs as she couldn't clear it to the top.

"To have broken ribs, or not to have broken ribs..." Trixie groaned. "Who cares what the question is? I'm hurt!"

_A few minutes later..._

_Room E207..._

"Here we are, Toby," Fluttershy said. "Mr. Discord's room..."

It looked exactly the same from when the girls were in third grade.

"Awww, man," Rainbow Dash said, teary eyed. "So many great memories..."

"I cain't believe it's been this long..." Applejack said, shaking her head at the absurdness that she hadn't been in this room for such a long time.

"Ummm, guys!" Pinkie Pie spoke up. "We just saw Mr. Discord last Friday!"

"THAT'S WAY TOO LONG, PINKIE!" All but Sunset Shimmer and Toby yelled. Pinkie Pie squee'd, either way.

"Where is this crazy guy anyway?" Sunset Shimmer asked, walking around the room. She stopped in front of the coat rack, where all the kids kept their lunchboxes and hung their coats and jackets. "I wanna meet this guy in per-"

"BWUAH!" Suddenly, the lone black coat in the cubbie came to life, as a tan-skinned man with bushy white eyebrows, red work pants with a black belt, and a maroon colored suit. He wore a white glove on each hand, a lucky chicken's claw charm around his neck, and he was eating a bear claw, and he had two red eyes, one pupil bigger than the other. His hair was also odd, as he had none on top, but a long black, stripe-like design of it going down. He also had an awesome white goatee, and one long tooth coming way down. He wore white sandals, with one green sock and one brown sock.

Sunset Shimmer shrieked, and fell on her rump in shock, as Mr. Discord began to laugh like Nigel Thornberry. "Y-...you should have seen the look on your faces!" He chuckled some more. "Priceless!"

Sunset Shimmer couldn't help but chuckle, as Mr. Discord helped her up. He gestured his bear claw towards her.

"Bear claw?" Mr. Discord asked, but Sunset Shimmer just shook her head. Mr. Discord shrug and took another bite out of it.

"You never cease to amaze me, Mr. Discord!" Pinkie Pie complimented. "I owe all of my coat-jump scare tactics to you!" She and the other girls hugged Mr. Discord.

"Well, it is the oldest trick in the book," Mr. Discord chuckled. "Of course, Ms. Shimmer wouldn't know that."

"You know my name?" Sunset asked, like she was missing something.

"Of course I do, young lady," Mr. Discord grinned. "Three time Princess of the Fall Formal, and the fourth time didn't go your way, so you destroyed the entrance to the school. That was very naughty of you..." He waved a finger in Sunset's face.

Sunset frowned. "I'm sorry, but I-"

"Oh, and I LOVED IT!" Discord said, doing a back-flip. "It was the perfect way to liven this boring old place up a bit! I've never SEEN so much chaos in ALL of my life! But of course, you're nice now, and that's great, as well!" He put an arm around Sunset's shoulder. "Just remember, Ms. Shimmer: You can always spread a little chaos whenever it calls for it. Be it evil or angelic, everybody spreads a little chaos sooner or later!"

Discord looked at his five former students, as he smiled solemnly. "Oh, girls...I miss the days when you were in my class...my new class is so BORING. No sense of humor, and NO CHAOS. I mean, what's the point even?!" He sighed. "But LOOK AT YOU...you're becoming such beautiful, independent young women, and this old fart couldn't be more proud of you..."

"You're not old, Mr. D!" Pinkie Pie replied. "Random NEVER ages!"

Mr. Discord laughed uproariously at that. "Oh, dear Pinkie...how right you are! And random and chaos go hand in hand!"

Suddenly, Mr. Discord felt a slight tugging on his pant-legs. He looked down to see Toby with his hands behind his back, a small smile plastered on his face.

Discord smiled back. "Well, HELLO there little one! Hmmmm...you seem to be the size of a third grade?" Discord chuckled.

"I AM in third grade, Mr. Discord," Toby replied.

Discord swooped down and lifted Toby up into his arms, spinning him around. "Oh, WONDROUS child whom which I've encountered only in my DREAMS! I haven't seen you in my class before, so you must be NEW!"

"I am new, Mr. Discord. My name is Toby Mason," Toby said.

Needless to say, Mr. Discord seemed pumped by this. "Oh by the powers that be! Maybe you can be the rocket fuel my DUUUUUULLLLLL class needs!" He put Toby back on his own two feet. "Tell me, child. Have you ever been known to tell a good joke? Spread a little chaos? Ya know, the essential stuff?"

Toby frowned, and shook his head, upset he wasn't up to par with what Mr. Discord considered a "Star Student." "Sorry, Mr. Discord...I'm not that funny, and the only thing I like to spread is peanut butter and jelly."

Discord chuckled lightly. "Oh, pa-SSSHAAWWW!" Mr. Discord replied with a downward spiral of his left hand. "That, young man, was quite funny. I, too, like a good peanut butter and jelly spreading every now and again, but that joke was so unexpected, you putting it at the end of a sentence, that I just had to chuckle," Mr. Discord beamed. "Alright, so chaos isn't your thing...at least not YET," he winked. "But trust me, young man, you have some COMEDIC potential! You just keep hanging around that walking, breathing joke drum, Pinkie Pie," he gestured to Pinkie. "And you'll be the laughingstock of my class in NO time! Oh, umm...laughingstock in a good way. Just had to point that out."

Mr. Discord turned to Pinkie Pie. "Watch, young man. Umm, Pinkie Pie...say something funny!"

"Something funny!" Pinkie screeched.

Discord fell over onto his side as the pit of his stomach began to cramp. "Oho...oho...AHAHA! L-...LOOK at the face she made when she said it! Dear lord! I'm surprised the young lady hasn't contracted facial paralysis!" Mr. Discord kipped up off the floor, and patted Pinkie on her head. "It's not all about words, young Toby. Facial expression are JUST as funny as words, depending on the scenario," He giggled like a child. "Like I said...Pinkie Pie is the funniest student I've ever had. Turn to her if you want to get to the top."

"I already have a fine sense of humor, Mr. Discord," Toby added.

"REALLY?!" Mr. Discord replied, running up to Toby and lowering his face close into his. "So you WILL laugh at the jokes I tell? And the chaos I spread?"

Toby nodded. "Yes, Mr. Discord. Especially if they're funny enough."

"Oho! I can assure you, young man, THEY ARE," Mr. Discord boasted. "But those students of mine? Pffftt! Yeah, right. They're a bunch of sourpusses. I mean, you'd THINK it's because my jokes are too "advanced" for their still developing brains, but I dumb it down QUITE a bit for them!"

"We all still laugh at ya'll's jokes all tha' time, Mr. D," Applejack reminded.

"That's because you girls have HUMORS," Mr. Discord replied. "Which is why I wish you were still in my class!" He sighed. "Ah, well...they can't ALWAYS be winners..." he then remembered Toby, as the sugar of the bear claw soared through him. "Hmmmm...MAYBE you can enhance my class, young Toby. You seem to be a very well-mannered and respectable young man. I assume you have to day off today, since you just got here?"

Toby nodded. "Yes, Mr. Discord. I still need to get supplies."

"Ah. That's alright, my boy! That grump-fest of a class will still be here tomorrow...unFORTUNATELY..."

"I'm sure Toby will do his best to make your class a more enjoyable atmosphere, Mr. Discord," Sunset Shimmer spoke up. "Me and the girls have been enjoying his presence. Right, girls?"

All the girls nodded. "He's an awesome little dude!" Rainbow Dash said.

"He is MOST charming, I assure you," gushed Rarity.

"He's already in my BESTEST friends group!" Added Pinkie Pie. "Which consists of-well, EVERYBODY!" She giggled.

"Heck, ah think he'll be a mighteh great addition to ya'll's classroom," said Applejack. "Ah caint wait for him to meet mah sister. He's a dandeh lil' feller."

"He's so kind," added Fluttershy. "And sweet, and it seems he has a heart of gold. If he can be as funny as Pinkie Pie, or as chaotic as you, Mr. Discord, I know he'll have a great time here at CHS..." Fluttershy's words made Toby want to cry, considering she was the human counterpart of his mama. It was like mama herself was saying all those sweet things.

"Well, it's settled, then!" Proclaimed Mr. Discord. "Tomorrow, my classroom will be a more lively and chaotic area! It seems to me you may be a bit shy, young Toby. Do not worry about that! As long as you have fun, nothing else matters. Ms. Fluttershy has proven THAT over the years," Mr. Discord winked at Fluttershy. Fluttershy giggled in response.

"I can't wait to meet all of my classmates, Mr. Discord," Toby replied.

"Oh, sonny...if I were you, I'd be able to wait quite a bit longer..." Mr. Discord chuckled. "Either way, I'm sure just your mere presence will make them loosen up a bit. They're FAR too young to act this bored! Now, if you all will excuse me...they'll be in here in about a minute, and I want to scare them to death like I did Ms. Shimmer," he chuckled.

"I wasn't that scared..." mused Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, child...you are a horrible liar..." without another word, Discord plopped himself back inside the black coat in the cubbie.

Applejack rolled her eyes with a slight guffaw. "Come on, gals...school will be starting any minute. We better get ta class."

"You're right," Sunset Shimmer said with a nod. "Toby, you can't come to class with us, I'm sorry. It's against school rules. New students usually can either walk around school or stay in the office until their parents come to pick them up. What would you like to do?"

Toby thought about it for a moment, but he couldn't help by KNOW that his parents wouldn't be picking him up today, or anyday...where he would stay, he'd figure out later, but for now, he wanted to take it step by step.

"I think I'll stay in the office," he answered. "Much safer that way."

Sunset Shimmer giggled. "Yeah, you're right. Hey, you can finally meet Principal Celestia this way! Come on, I'll take you there before I have to go to class," she extended her hand, which Toby took, and they walked out of Mr. Discord's room.

"Jeez, it's stuffy in here..." complained Mr. Discord.

_Meanwhile..._

_Equestria..._

Twilight was awoken by the pulling off of her sheets.

"Huh?" Twilight groaned, as she sat up and met the eyes of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Discord.

"Not only am I upset that my friend Toby is gone, but my antler and goat horn have swapped places!" Discord yelled at Twilight. Luna put an arm on his shoulder, and he suddenly calmed down.

"We are sorry to awake you, Twilight, but...well, why are you sleeping?" Luna asked confusedly.

Twilight rubbed her eyes. "Well, Cadance told us to go to bed, and me and the girls suddenly all became tired, even thought it's not even 8 o'clock..."

"Hmmmm..." Celestia thought. "Twilight, I think I know why this has all happened. No running water around Equestria can be found, it seems...the rearranging of two of Discord's body parts,"

"TWO!" Discord repeated.

"And now, you and your friends sleeping at such an odd time..." Celestia continued.

"Yes, Princess?" Twilight asked. "What is it?"

Celestia sighed. "I hate to say it...but I believe Toby's absence has had more negative effects than it once appeared..."

_Many hours later..._

_Canterlot High School library..._

Toby crept out from under a table in the library. He had went in there about an hour before school ended to look for a good book to read. He was sad when he realized this world had no Daring Do books, but he still found quite a few good ones to read.

To his dismay, though, the librarian seemed to have forgotten he was there, and she had locked up and left before Toby could even check out one book.

Yes, Toby could have just unlocked the deadbolt of the door and left, but there was no one at school...where would he go?

He started to sob as he realized...nowhere.

_I still have to find a place to sleep..._ Toby thought out loud as a few lone tears had a race down his cheeks. It didn't matter which tear won.

Toby looked around, and saw something he hadn't noticed before...a book was loose on the largest bookshelf behind him.

Toby walked over to the book, and pulled it off the shelf. To his surprise, the top of the ceiling opened, and many small stairs fell against the floor.

This startled Toby, but he still decided to investigate. He climbed up, stair by stair, until he was inside what appeared to be a large attic.

What surprised Toby even more, though, was the waking figure that slept on a pile of books and a blanket that left less to be desired.

"S-...Sunset Shimmer?" Toby whispered.

Sunset Shimmer's hair looked disheveled, but her sleepy eyes shot open, and she gasped when she saw Toby.

"Toby?! What are you doing here?"

Toby wanted to run away, as he had been caught, but Sunset Shimmer wouldn't run away from him, so he would do the same. He walked over to her, and sat down on the pile of books beside her.

"I got locked inside the library looking for a book to read," Toby vaguely answered.

Sunset Shimmer didn't seem convinced. "Toby...you could have just unlocked the door and left...wouldn't your parents come look for you?"

Toby looked at the floor as more tears began to build up.

"Toby...is there something you want to tell me?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Toby just shook his head, as more tears flowed down his face. His crying ceased when Sunset Shimmer put an arm around him, and pulled him close.

"Listen, Toby...I know we haven't even known each other for a day...but I just want to let you know that you can tell me anything..."

Toby balled up his fists, and looked at Sunset Shimmer straight in the eyes.

There would be no more tears. He would be brave and strong.

"O-okay..." Toby took the deepest breath of his life. "I...I'm not from this world..."

Sunset Shimmer's eyes bulged. "That's not the answer I was looking for..."

"I'm from a world called Equestria," Toby continued. "Everyone there, for the most part, is a talking pony," Sunset Shimmer had already started putting the pieces together. "I am not a pony, though, as I just came there two years ago...I actually used to be in a world just like this, except everyone either had skin like me, or skin like a chocolate bar. They're called humans, just like everyone here..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Sunset Shimmer stopped him. "You mean there's another?"

Toby nodded. "Yes, there is."

"Wow..." Sunset Shimmer couldn't believe it. "Wh-...why did you leave that Earth? How did you end up in this pony world?"

"Well, I used to have a very loving mommy," Toby continued. "She was so nice to me...one day, though, I was waiting at school for her to pick me up...but she never came...I found out that day that she..." Toby sniffled. "That she..."

"It's alright, sweetheart," Sunset comforted. "Please tell me...I have to know."

"I found out that she...was dead..." Sunset Shimmer began rubbing her temples, but she still listened. "From that day forward, my daddy, who used to be so good, started to become mean...he would call me names, and hurt my feelings...one night, I had enough of it, so I wished to go to a better home than I had. The next morning, I woke up in Equestria, in mama Fluttershy's be-"

"WHOA!" Sunset blurted out. She had already started to cry for Toby at this point, but she had to have things made more clear. "H-...hold on...did you say...Fl-Fluttershy is your mother?!"

"Mhm...she adopted me not too long after finding me. Th-...that's kind of why I hugged her this morning...I recognized her as a human..."

"Oh my god, Toby...just..." Sunset Shimmer didn't know what to say. "Wait, if you recognized Fluttershy...does that mean...?"

"Yup. I also recognized auntie Rainbow, auntie Rarity, auntie Applejack, and auntie Pinkie."

"They're your aunts?!" Sunset Shimmer asked, shocked.

"Mhm...I also recognized Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Snips, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Lyra, Octavia, and Mr. Discord...I know them all from Equestria."

"Toby...I have a question...do you have someone in your world named...Twilight Sparkle?"

Toby gasped. "Yes! That's auntie Twilight!"

"This is unbelievable..." Sunset Shimmer replied. "Toby, how did you get here?"

"You know that locket that Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon had? That's my real mommy inside there, the one back on Earth. Auntie Rarity sewed it into the red jacket she made for me...I was at the Crystal Empire, and I wanted to look at this mirror...well, I tripped, and my locket fell out of my jacket, and went through the mirror. This is the most important thing I have in my life, so I had to get it...so, I convinced mama and my aunties to let me get it myself, because I want to be more brave...when I woke up, I was here."

"Toby...did auntie Twilight ever tell you that she used that portal?" Sunset asked.

Toby nodded. "Yes, she did...which means she has been here too, right?" Toby gasped. "Are you and auntie Twilight friends, Sunset Shimmer?!"

Sunset Shimmer giggled, looking out at the moon. "Yeah...we didn't use to be, but...your auntie Twilight taught me about the magic of friendship, and I will forever be grateful...I just can't believe it...so, you're a human, that's originally from ANOTHER world, which got transported to another world, and now you're in another world?"

Toby nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I mean, I saw you getting bullied outside BY the portal statue, and the fact that your parents would let you come to school alone is a ludicrous idea, but I thought it was all just coincidence...but, you really are from another world..."

Toby nodded.

Sunset Shimmer hugged Toby. "I'm sorry you've had such a bad life, Toby...especially right now...in a new world, with idea what's going on..."

"It not's all bad," Toby replied. "My life got a lot better when I got to Equestria, and it's not that bad right now...I have you," he pointed at Sunset Shimmer, who smiled lovingly in response.

"W-...wow...thank you, sweetie...I can't tell you how it feels to be loved..."

"A-...are you not loved, Sunset Shimmer?" Toby asked. "Is that why you're sleeping in the library?"

Sunset Shimmer sighed. "I know you told me about your past, Toby...but I...I just can't tell you about mine...you wouldn't feel the way you do about me then..."

Toby gasped, and shook his head. "I'm not trying to make you mad, Sunset Shimmer...but I told you about me, now you need to tell me about you!" He said forcefully. "You think keeping everything inside of you will help? Well, I've been doing that all my life, and I can tell you that it will not! I've only known you for less than a day, Sunset Shimmer, but you saved me from two humans who I love as ponies...I care about you, Sunset Shimmer. And so do others. The human versions of my aunties...do you think they hang out with you because they feel sorry for you? No! It's because you're a pretty, nice, and lovable person! I just told you the darkest times of my life, and the least you could do is do the same for me!"

The old Sunset Shimmer would've flipped her lid, but this Sunset Shimmer was able to control her anger. After all, Toby had many points...in fact, he had nothing BUT points!

Sunset frowned. "Well, I thank you for caring about me...I care about you too, Toby...which is why I don't want to relay my past to you...but, I think you've earned it after everything you've told me...when I scare you, though, you can't blame it on me."

"I won't be scared, Sunset Shimmer. Just let it all out," Toby pleaded.

Sunset Shimmers rubbed her temples for a moment, and then finally sighed. "Well, I'll just put it right out there...building this up is a big waste of time...I'm sleeping here in the attic of the Canterlot High School library...because just like you...I wasn't originally from this world, either..."

Toby gasped. "Y-...you weren't?" Sunset shook her head. "Th-...then...does that mean...?"

"If by that, does it mean I used to be a pony? Well...yeah," Sunset admitted. "I used to live in the pony version of Equestria...I'm guessing you know Princess Celestia if you know Twilight and her friends?"

Toby nodded. "Yup! She's my auntie Celestia!"

"Wow! You have a lot of aunts..." Sunset giggled. "Well, like Twilight is now, I used to be her prized student. Her star pupil. Every giant task, went to me, before any other unicorn...because Celestia trusted me, and so I did what I was told...because truthfully, every task she gave me was as easy as could be. I was the most advanced unicorn at her school for gifted unicorns. I aced every test, and sometimes got bonus points when they were available. I was the apple of my teacher's eye, you could. say."

Toby said nothing, he just sat on the pile of books, continuing to listen.

"However, I was anything but a teacher's pet. Celestia respected me, I could hear it when she talked, the way she looked at me. I could sense how proud she was of me for making it where I was...I did not share that respect, though. I didn't respect anybo-...anyPONY, except myself. I would do whatever it took to be the next princess of Equestria once Celestia kicked the bucket. I would never have conversations, for talking was not essential to my destiny. I did not "hang out" with the other unicorns in school, nor did I even give them the time of day. Oh sure, they tried to befriend me, but I just shoved them away...looking back, it was stupid on my part to do that, but I was blinded by the throne I saw Celestia sitting in every time the guards led me to talk to her...I could hear it calling my name...and I wanted it...OOOHHH, I wanted it so bad..." Sunset looked down at Toby, seeing that he was not scared. In fact, he seemed fairly interested, which surprised her.

"So, I made no friends...I wanted no friends...I just wanted to be royalty. Nothing would stop me from getting it either. Of course, I was wrong yet again for making that assumption...

One day, I caught sigh of a mirror in the Canterlot Castle. It was in a special room, unguarded. When I found it, Celestia warned me to stay away, telling me "in due time, my student." I didn't see why I had to wait! It was just a mirror...what was so special about it?

I couldn't help myself...I took a quick peek...and what I saw, fueled my destiny even more. I saw me...but I had these weird appendages, and funny looking ears, and I didn't have fur, and my mane looked longer...of course, now I know those weird appendages as hands, and that these ears are common amongst humans. You've got them," she pointed at Toby's ears, and Toby smiled.

"I learned the only "fur" humans had, was their hair, which you could say was my mane...just...longer. So, I saw me as a human in the mirror...only she was wearing a crown...a BIG crown, might I add. It was fit for a princess...this made me think that the mirror would lead me to my destiny. Celestia pulled me away before I could step in, or even look anymore.

For the next few months, I searched the Canterlot archives high and low, looking for something-anything about this magical mirror...I never found a darn thing on it.

Angry, and tired of waiting, I decided to bring my destiny to myself. I barraged Celestia with cries of "Make me a princess NOW! I DEMAND it!" She tried to warn me to calm down, but my mind had been made up. I wouldn't stop yelling, and I even attacked some of her guards. I didn't kill them, I know that, but they were knocked out pretty well.

Then, I barged into the room with the mirror, and just waltzed right in. As I approached, I saw human me again...with that same crown...it seemed even bigger now. That's what caused me to never look back. I walked right in without a second thought. I whirred around in a vortex of my own colors, and then just...walked out from the other side...to my excitement, I was the same human I saw in the mirror's reflection...I even had some cool clothes, if I do say so myself," she chuckled.

"I agree!" Toby said. "They look very cool!"

"Heh, thanks. I didn't have the big crown, though, so that upset me...I thought about going back, but I knew I couldn't face that wrath of Celestia, she may have banished me. I wanted to be PRINCESS, not BANISHED. In front of my, I saw Canterlot High School...it was nighttime, so everything was locked...except this window right here, leading to the attic. I found a ladder, luckily, climbed up, and went inside to sleep.

The next morning, I snuck out from the library with no one seeing me. Students were everywhere, which made me glad I knew this was a High School beforehand, otherwise I would have been overwhelmed. Back then, Canterlot High only had grades 6-12 in it. Technically, I was in 10th grade when I left Equestria, but school doesn't work like that there. So I did some research, and it turns out I had the body of a 6th grader...to my dismay...still, I didn't want to act suspicious, nor go back home, so signing up for 6th grade was the only option...

I noticed in October of my 6th grade year, that there WAS indeed a crown inside the High School. A REAL one, actually..."

"Is that the Fall Formal Crown?" Toby asked. "Principal Celestia told me about it...I saw that you had one it three times! Congratulations!" Toby said happily.

Sunset ruffled Toby's hair. "Thanks, kiddo. Twilight won it this year, too...they just haven't put her picture up yet. You may have noticed I looked more evil in each picture, didn't you?"

Toby slowly nodded. "Yea, I did. I just thought you were acting silly..."

"No. That wasn't silly, Toby...those were looks of victory. When I first came to this world, and started my 6th grade year, I wasn't exactly "mean" yet, but I was really grumpy. When I saw that crown, though...I immediately became the bully of every grade I was in. 6th grade - Bully. 7th Grade - Bully. 8th Grade- BULLY. I realized I only had to wait three years to get my hand on that crown, since Middle Schooler's can't run for princess of the Fall Formal...nor can we even go to the dance. So, you can imagine my excitement when I went into my 9th grade year...

Once again, like all three years before...I became not only the class bully, but I became the school bully. Merely for the fact to prove my dominance, and to show everyone early that I wouldn't be messing around. I manipulated Snips and Snails into being my lackeys, which they agreed to be...I made them agree to be my slaves verbally. They said it. They only did it because they were afraid I would beat them up, which I would have were they to refuse.

So, up until a few months ago, they would follow my lead. Whatever I said, went. No questions asked. I was the most powerful student within a few months. Everyone either feared me, or respected me...maybe a mixture of both, in some cases. And if somebody disagreed with my tactics, I'd get girls or guys, depending on the gender, to send a message by beating them up. Sure, they were bigger than me, but I know mind games. I could bend anybody in this school anyway I wanted. NOBODY could touch me...

In October, my reign of terror truly climaxed, as I won Princess of the Fall Formal...simply because no one ran against me, for fear of being dealt with. I was then more obnoxious and mean-spirited then ever...like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, I thought I was better than everybody else. In reality, I'm not better than anybody, but success like that goes to your head pretty quick, especially when you're used to being successful.

So, fast forward to 10th grade...and I was still doing my thing. I had Snips and Snails, and I had my crown. In October, I retained my crown. Still, nobody ran against me. I stepped up my game that year, being even meaner than before.

Fast forward another year, and I still had everything at my disposal. Snips and Snails, my crown, my confidence, my ability to manipulate...case in point, September of my 11th grade year... a slue of events happened. There were 5 girls whom I had not encountered yet...I knew OF them...they were in some of my classes, but I wouldn't sit by them, or even talk to them.

Why? Because they were TOGETHER. All FIVE of them, ALWAYS by each other's side, ready to cheer each other help, and lend a helping hand when something was wrong. I despised that quality in them, but there was NO WAY I could take them all down at once.

Still, my intestines gurgled every time I saw them...when you HATE the idea of friendship as much as I did back then, you wish to end all forms of it around you. And these 5 girls, who we both know as Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy, were the dictionary DEFINITION of friendship...and that ATE me up inside...

I decided their friendships wouldn't last for much longer...I would sabotage all of their love for each other...one...by one...by ONE...with the help of Snips and Snails, of course. Ya know, I never gave them credit, but I'm going to now...without them, I would have never won Princess of the Fall Formal. Sure, I had the nastiness, and the brains, but they were the glue that brought everything today..." Sunset sighed.

I had them send fake texts and emails to the five...Pinkie Pie went to the animal shelter Fluttershy was holding a silent auction at, blowing noisemakers and anything she could find. She had gotten a text from "Fluttershy" saying that there was a big party going on over there...really, we just stole Fluttershy's phone without her noticing.

Rarity got emails from "Pinkie Pie", saying she had plenty of volunteers to help her with school events, when really, she was doing it all by herself. That time, we actually used Featherweight to hack into Pinkie Pie's email account.

Now, with three friendships destroyed, I decided to step in and destroy perhaps the strongest one: The friendship of Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Applejack was having a bake sale, and all I had to do was go up to Rainbow Dash and say it had been moved to another day...friendship number 4? Destroyed. Now, what about friendships like Rainbow Dash and Rarity? Fluttershy and Applejack? They imploded on their own, when all 5 coincidentally showed up in the same spot, and started arguing. Some tried to take sides, and that escalated into MORE arguments, and then finally, they all just walked away. The next day, I saw all 5 of them sitting as far away from each other as possible. Rainbow Dash sat with Lightning Dust and the other jocks, Rarity sat with the preps, Fluttershy sat with the nature kids, Applejack sat with her brother, her sister and her sister's friends, and Pinkie Pie sat with Lyra.

With my plan complete, I steam-rolled the competition, which was none, en-route to winning the Fall Formal crown for a record THIRD time in a row.

Now, we get to this year, and everything changes...I start off the first two months themeanest I have ever been in my my life. I was confident I would get the crown for the 4th in final time, and then I would return to Equestria to rub it in Celestia's face that ONE, I was more successful than she had ever DEEMED me, and TWO, I had been to an alternate universe where she is the principal of a High School.

Then...it happened. One day in late September, I looked at the crown in Celestia's office, and it finally dawned on me...this "crown"...was nothing but a cheap knock-off. All this time, I was consumed with becoming an all powerful princess, that I would take whatever I could get. I never even noticed that what I got...didn't satisfy me enough.

So, I decided I would be returning to Equestria sooner than I had expected. Of course, I had to wait until the portal to go back had opened up again, which was every 30 days. Two years earlier, out of curiosity, I wanted to see who Celestia's new star student was...it was a purple unicorn, whose name was Twilight Sparkle. Obviously, I stalked her, so I could learn her weaknesses...and I was shocked when I couldn't find ANY. She seemed to be an extremely powerful unicorn...maybe even more powerful than me...of course, I wouldn't allow myself to believe that, but after I learned what she had done with the Elements of Harmony, I had to admit, that she was worthy of my spot.

Which is why I HATED her before I had ever even had a conversation with her...she stole MY spot. And to add to it, she had FRIENDS. STRONG friendships, including with Celestia, the princess who didn't know how to run a kingdom! I couldn't believe her. Every month for 2 years, I came back to Equestria to watch her...anypony that saw me, wouldn't recognize me, as it had been a while since I had been back, and Celestia no doubt would erase my name from Equestrian history.

Twilight never caught me, and Celestia never noticed me. I hid in the shadows THAT good...

Then, on my 24th visit...I brought the Fall Formal crown with me...sleeping in the attic of the library DID have its advantages. One of those being that I could walk the halls of the school at night, while nobody else was there. With that, it was child's play for me to take the crown. That night, I left for Equestria, with a fool-proof plan in mind.

When I got there, I had to sneak around some guards, which was easy, and unlock some doors with magic. I was surprised I still had the magic touch after a month of not even having a horn...that's how it was every time, though.

I snuck into Twilight's room, snagged the crown, and replaced it with the Fall Formal one. While making my escape, though, Twilight's assistant dragon, Spike, whom you may know, as well," Toby nodded. "Tripped me with his tail, waking both him and Twilight up.

We then had an intense chase scene, which neither of us won, since she tackled me. Unfortunately for her, I dropped the crown, and it bounced around the room until going through the portal. I may not have won the chase, but I knew at that moment, I had won the war. I left Equestria a moment later, ready to receive the crown I had deserved for so long...

Imagine my surprise when I find out that Fluttershy found it herself, and returned it to Principal Celestia, not even realizing it was a completely different crown.

So, I had confronted her about this, and who shows up? Than the valiant princess herself...I was impressed she actually had the guts to continue the war she had started when she STOLE my spot. But I intended NOT to lose.

I did everything I could possibly do...blackmail, lying, stealing...in the end, Twilight, in the span of three days...got five ex-friends back together by convincing them it was me who was the one that broke them apart in the first place, got herself embarrassed by looking like a goof...not that I can blame her. It took me a while to get used to the advanced technology in this world, as well. Got the same people that laughed at her on her side by singing a catchy song in the cafeteria with her five new friends, which ironically have the same names, and look exactly like the five best friends she had in Equestria, and...to top it all off...she WON...the Fall Formal...interesting twist, huh?" She looked at Toby with a hopeful smile that she hadn't put the young boy to sleep, and was glad to find out his mouth was nearly on the floor at the epic tale.

She giggled. "Yes, I was shocked, too...I had spent nearly all of Twilight's time in this world making her the laughingstock of the entire school...and, in the end, I was the one who was embarrassed.

I immediately commanded Snips and Snails to steal Spike, who had followed Twilight here, and was now a dog, and br-" Sunset was interrupted by Toby's laughing.

"Spike was a dog?" Toby could barely ask as he was having trouble breathing due to excessive laughter.

Sunset snickered, as well. "He sure was...cute little guy, too, I'll say. Unfortunately, cute doesn't grant you mercy from Sunset Shimmer! As Twilight and company raced to save Spike, I stopped them with a giant hammer. I held it up against the mirror, threatening to smash it if they took one more step. This would leave Twilight in this world forever...never able to see her family or friends again...which would be the highest form of revenge for me.

It wouldn't have worked, either way, though. The hammer would have just phases through the mirror itself, and traveled to Equestria. I gave Spike back to Twilight, and then...her friends praised her...and that angered me. It was MY turn to tackle Twilight now, and the crown dropped to the ground as a result. After a small game of hot potato, I FINALLY had my hands on the crown that had alluded me for so, SOOOO looonggg...

Without an ounce of hesitation, I placed it upon my head. I immediately regretted the decision, as I began to feel the worst pain I've ever felt in my entire life...

A moment later, however, the pain stopped, and I rejoiced in the fact that I was now a giant, flying demon. Why? I'm not sure. I'm guessing my obscene amount of evilness leaked into the ancient fabric of the crown, turning me into a monster. It doesn't matter WHY it happened, though...all that mattered was that it HAPPENED.

I used my demon powers to turn Snips and Snails into demons as well, and also tore apart the entrance to the school, which you didn't hear Mr. Discord say today because you were too busy looking at the room's macaroni art. And then, I turned everyone into mindless drones...or zombies...either works. I was going to send hordes at a time into Equestria, with high hopes of overthrowing Celestia, and taking over the entire country myself. Everypony, EVEN CELESTIA...would kiss MY hoof, and bow before ME!

One friendship filled monologue later, that would have made me cry if I hadn't been a demon at the time, and a burst of rainbows, and I was defeated. A lay in a giant crater, no longer a demon, crying and apologizing for all I had done. Why? Well, when you want something your WHOLE life, get it, and then lose it almost immediately after you get it, many emotions may be felt...but, I just couldn't feel ANGRY anymore...what would be the point? Twilight is not only the better female, but the better mare, AND the better princess...I had tore apart friendships, manipulated many innocent people, and terrorized an entire school...all to fill my unreachable desires...plus, I think that rainbow blast injected me with feelings I hadn't felt since I was a little filly: regret, sorrow, lament, hope, RESPECT. All of those, and many more. I just felt like I owed it to everybody in this city, to make it up to them.

As I cried, I was shocked to see Twilight pull me out of the crater, and comfort me. I had never been comfort before. It was such a foreign feeling to me, but it felt so RIGHT. I told her I knew nothing about friendship, which was true, to which she gestured to her five friends, saying that they could teach me. I truly believed every word of that she said.

Right away, me, Snips and Snails got to work on putting back together the entrance of the school. Brick by brick. While we worked into the night, they were the first two people I apologized to. They were reluctant, but I was honored that they accepted.

Over the course of the next three months, I made what had to be 500 more apologies...I meant every single one of them. Some still haven't accepted them to this day, but I don't blame them...I'm just glad I built up the courage to apologize in the first place.

Surprisingly, the girls accepted them quicker than anybody else, ESPECIALLY Pinkie Pie. It seems Twilight taught more than just me about friendship...

Now, here I am, three months later. The school has no Fall Formal crown...we never got the original back, and Twilight obviously took hers home. I heard they're trying to raise money for a much higher quality one. By the time it's done this fall, I'll be out of school. But I don't need that crown...I feel like a princess right now, actually. One who is fair, impartial, and doesn't do horrible things to others just to enrich her own black heart. I have many friends now, the latest one...being you, Toby..." she leaned down, and kissed the small boy on his forehead.

Toby's jaw had now been dropped for what seemed like an eternity.

"Wow...that good of a kiss, huh?" Sunset asked, giggling.

"No...it's just..." Toby tried to find the right words. "Wow...that was the best story I've ever heard..."

"And it's all real, too," Sunset added with a smile. "I wouldn't lie to you, Toby..."

"So...you're sleeping in the school, because you've never gotten enough money to buy a house?" Toby was trying to put the pieces together, but after a tale like that, it was hard.

Sunset Shimmer nodded. "Well, I've gotten some money from babysitting kids, and the school pays me for walking the Kindergartners to school...all that adds up to about a hour bucks. Plus, I've been sleeping here since 6th grade. I've gotten used to it to the point where I really can't imagine sleeping anywhere else..."

Toby yawned, as he looked sad. "Sunset Shimmer...that's not good."

Sunset frowned, as well. "I know, Toby, but...where would I stay?"

Toby thought for a moment. "Why don't you ask one of your friends? If they accepted your apology, that must mean they like you enough to the point where they will let you live in their house!"

Sunset Shimmer looked nervous. "I don't know, Toby...what about you? Don't you need a house, too."

Toby nodded sadly. "I sure do...I never tried going back home yet, though...do you think that would work?"

"Ya know, it should," Sunset replied. "It's usually opened for three days before it closes, then it doesn't open again another for another month...do you want to go try?"

Toby nodded with a small smile. "I really would, Sunset Shimmer...it's nice to be back in a world with humans like me, but I'm too tired to do anything right now but sleep..."

Sunset laughed. "I feel ya, buddy. Me too, actually...I think my own story tuckered me out. How about we go try in the morning?"

Toby looked confused. "What do you mean by we, Sunset Shimmer?"

"I want to go back to see how everything's doing. I also want to return you to your mother, let her know you were in good hands...plus, I never really got to apologize for Princess Celestia. I'd like to do that, and also let Twilight know that I will forever appreciate what she has done for me. She's impacted me more than anyone else in my life, and she should know that..."

Toby smiled wide, as he lay down beside Sunset Shimmer on the giant pile of books. "I'm so proud of you, Sunset Shimmer...and I'm so glad to call you one of my best friends..."

Sunset Shimmer couldn't help but sniffle at Toby's sweet words. "You're too much, Toby...I don't know how your father could treat you like that, and kill your mother...I hope he burns in hel-"

"Don't swear, Sunset Shimmer," Toby warned. "It's bad."

Sunset d'awwed, bringing Toby closer to her. "Of course, sweetie...I can't believe you don't mind being this close to me..." a tear fell down her cheek, and ironically landed on a copy of "Tears of An Angel." "I'm...I'm a monster..." she began to quietly sob.

"No!" Sunset suddenly felt her face being grabbed by both of Toby's hands. "No, Sunset Shimmer! You saved me...you've obviously changed, and I couldn't be more proud of you for it. My daddy is a monster...and both my mama, and my mommy are angels...you may have done some bad things, but you're a beautiful angel, Sunset Shimmer. Never forget that."

Sunset Shimmer immediately hugged Toby tight, letting all of her tears soak Toby's red jacket. "Oh! You sweet, SWEET precious baby boy! You give me so much hope..." she began to whisper. "So much hope..."

"Hope for what?" Toby asked, concerned. He didn't want to see Sunset Shimmer cry.

"Hope that I actually CAN be loved...deep down, I know that's all I've ever wanted...just like you, Toby. Your father hurt you, and you wanted to be loved, so you were sent to Equestria...I wanted to be loved, and it's probably just a coincidence, but now you're here...and now," she looks Toby in the eyes with a tearful smile. "I feel loved...I just want you to know, Toby...if tonight is our only night in the same world, and even though we just met today...I love you, too...but it would be selfish of me to keep you here with me, so you must go home..."

"Can we at least have a sleepover, Sunset Shimmer?" Toby asked with his own teary, yet pleading smile.

Sunset Shimmer would never be able to say no to that face. "Of course, my little friend..." she removed Toby's glasses from his face, put them in his case, and set them down off to the side. They embraced each other as they sunk down onto the pile of books, Sunset Shimmer removing one arm so she could pull the blanket over her, and her newest, and most accepting friend.

Both fell asleep like that. Sunset Shimmer in particular finally feeling loved, and finally feeling like she belonged.

It would be one of the best nights of sleep for Toby, and the best night of sleep Sunset Shimmer had ever experienced.

"...Of course..."


	6. A New Show Episode Two

**A New Show: Episode Two**

The first thing the viewers for the second episode of A New Show, and the viewers for the first episode of A New Home on broadcast television see, is a gargantuan, African American man sitting on a black stool, with a wide grin spread on his face like Blue Bonnet on bread.

"Hello, America. I, am Oprah Winfrey. If you did not know, today, we here at OWN will be welcoming a few new...colorful characters. For over a year, OWN has been host to some of the most dramatic telecasts like the Dr. Phil show, and All My Children. Well, today, the most drama filled television show that is a part of the OWN lineup, debuts. Last week, two young men came to me with their vision...an idea that would satisfy my usual viewers, and also bring many new ones in. I wish these young men nothing but success in their current endeavor, and hope that their show become a staple here at OWN for years to come..." the most powerful black man in the world shuffled in the stool, trying to get more comfortable.

"And hey," Oprah continued. "If their ratings don't meet my expectations..." Oprah's voice suddenly turned demonic. "THEIR FORMS WILL BE PERISHED BY MY TAILBONE AND I WILL FEAST ON THEIR ENTRAILS," Oprah grinned, once again. "I hope you all enjoy!"

_Life is too short to be succulent..._

There would be no randomness as the second episode of A New Show opened. No golden starred locker rooms, no epic entrances, and no parasprite suit eating...there WERE a lot of suits in the studio, however. Fred and Jason were each wearing one, looking as dapper as possible. Fred also had a widower's veil on, which covered his face, and Jason was wearing protective perfume-goggles over his eyes. Both men had their heads hung, and their arms crossed and resting on their crotch.

They were looking at what stood before them, off of the stage, in front of all of the leather chairs. In the leather chairs, were the official crowd of A New Show. It contained nothing but the readers and fans of A New Home. There was Hunter reaper, whom was sitting on Squishy, his pet kraken, Twilight Best Pony, BrianPony, dream1990, Cody (dread94), Redstar76, Geo, Jlargent, Bazing, Sonik, wolfman93, Nova Nexus, Ellington, even the almighty Shutterguy, and many others. Oh yeah, and L. Wolf had a nosebleed seat all the way in the back.

They all were wearing suits as well, even Squishy, and they were all wondering how they had gotten to this point in their life.

Jason seemed to be wondering that, too, as he stood beside his co-host.

In front of the leather chairs, was a casket...made out of cinnamon...naturally. In it, lay Churrostin R. Churro, his eyes opened, but not blinking, and his sombrero disheveled and matted.

Fred knelt down, and placed a Dahlia, which is the national flower of Mexico, on his once beloved pastry's chest. He grimaced, trying to fight through the pain.

"Hello, everybody," he started. "I'm fred2266..."

"And I'm APoeticHeart," Jason introduced. "And we are starting off the show VERY differently from the last one...aren't we?"

"That's right," fred replied. "This was supposed to be a HUGE episode, as it is our debut episode on television, and we even have our own audience to prove it. It consists of the followers and fanboys of the A New Home series. They will all be getting free guest passes to all A New Show episodes going forward. They're some pretty goofy guys in that crowd, which is always welcome here at A New Show.

That's not the big story for tonight's episode, though...as you all saw, last week, my precious churro, Churrostin R. Churro...passed away. All week, I have been dealt some of the worst pain of my life, as a result of this monumental loss, to the point where I almost had enough..."

Jason gasped. "Fred...you don't mean...?"

Fred nodded. "Yes, I do...I was almost ready to switch over to Entenmann's crumb doughnuts, but out of respect for Churrostin, I refrained myself. I also came to the conclusion, that, I will NEVER eat another churro again...no churro will ever be able to match the golden flakiness of Churrostin...NO CHURRO..." fred started to get glass-eyed, as Jason patted him on the back.

"So," Jason continued for fred, since he would be crying fairly soon. "Tonight, we pay tribute to Churrostin...we barely knew him, but the warmth he brought us almost rivaled that of the warmth repelling off of him right after he was made..."

"That-..." fred sniffled. "That was beautiful, man..."

"Let us all stay risen," Jason announced. "As we take a moment of silence, in tribute...to Churrostin R. Churro..."

Everybody in the studio hung their heads, as a 10 bell salute sounded off throughout. Except for Ellington, who had fallen asleep in his seat. Nobody bothered to wake him up, either, as they cared about as much as he did.

As the 10 bell salute ended, fred fall to his knees, and stared at Churrostin.

"Oh, Churrostin..." he whispered into his fallen companion's sugary ears. "You were...so young...sooo...delicious...what I wouldn't give to take just ONE bite out of y-"

Fred's eyes bulged, and he stood up, shaking. He was shocked.

"What's wrong, fred?" Jason asked.

"...That's not Churrostin..." fred muttered, sending absolutely no gasps in any form from anybody in the studio.

"What do you mean?" Jason walked up, inspecting the churro. "Looks like him to me...don't all churros look the same?"

Fred's head snapped to his side, as his stare burned a hole through Jason's face, seeping into his eye-sockets, and turning his brain into plutonium.

"NO!" Fred shouted, waking Ellington up in the process. "Churrostin looks unlike ANY other churro! Besides, Twist's teeth-marks were indented where his neck would be! There are no teeth-marks ANYWHERE on THIS churro!"

"What do you think happened to him, then?" Jason wondered aloud.

"It's OBVIOUS! Twist STOLE HIM!" Fred growled. "She didn't get a good enough taste of his deliciousness the first time around, so she decided to take him and get ALL she could from him!"

"Fred...Twist is still in the hospital..." Jason deadpanned.

"Hmmm..." fred thought. "You're right. Fine, then! So, Twist is off the hook, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up!" Fred began to run off in the direction of the backstage area.

"Where are you going?!" Jason shouted at him.

Fred stopped in his tracks, turning towards Jason. "There's a 100%, grade A, PROFESSIONAL churro-captor in this studio, Jason! I HAVE to find out who the mastermind behind this debacle is!"

"What about the show?" Jason desperately asked.

"You have a mouth..." fred replied. "Use it." Without another word, fred exited the stage, as he ventured off to find the culprit.

"Well..." Jason said, facing the crowd. "Heh heh...this is...different..."

The intro is over, and Jason is now sitting on his sectionals, both he and the crowd just staring at one another.

"Ummm...should we go home?" Redstar asked.

"Oh, no!" Jason quickly rebuttaled, not wanting to lose the audience. Fred would be over the hedge with anger if that were to happen. "It's just...I know this is only the second episode, but...I still feel so...so lost..."

Then, through a cloud of purple smoke, King Sombra and a mariachi band appeared on stage. Sombra and everymexican were wearing sombreros with tortilla chips placed around the tops of the ballin' hats.

"I shall play you the song of my PEEEOPPLLEEE," Sombra announced, as he began to tune up his vihuela. "Hit it, muchachos!"

The mariachi-mates nodded, as "Livin' La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin started to get played.

Everybody in the audience except Ellington started clapping their hands and shaking they GROOVE THA-no. L. Wolf and Cody did the dosey-doe, as Squishy twirled Hunter around with his tentacles.

"This sucks," Ellington muttered, shaking his head and scribbling down negative words about the show so far.

"Um, guys..." Jason interrupted, as the music stopped. "You already missed Churrostin's funeral." A sad tuba played in the background. "He was actually stolen, too...so...this isn't exactly the best time..."

"Oh, wow..." Sombra replied, munching on a tortilla chip from the top of his sombrero. "That sucks, mojito..." All of the mariachi band-mates took off their sombreros, tortilla chips falling all over the floor, and put them to their hearts in tribute of Churrostin. "Well, we'll be performing at the Hard Rock Casino next week. We hope you to see you all there! And yes, we are obligated to self-plug that." Sombra turned towards his eses, and gestured to his f'ed up horn. "Let's bounce, pendejos..." in a misty array of purple fog, Sombra and the mariachi band disappeared.

Jason shook his head, and sat back down on his sectional, along with the audience, who sat back in their seats, as well. Ellington crossed his arms in disgust at the "entertainment" he had been given thus far.

"I understand the mood has changed dramatically since the show started," Jason admitted. "But...Churrostin would WANT the show to go on...so, let's bring up our first guest, shall we?" The audience leaned forward with interest, wondering who would trot, or walk out onto the stage.

"He is actually, one of our audience members," Jason gave a hint, as everybody in the audience seemed on the edge of their seat now. "He is the creator of the Geoverse; a collection of self insert stories, and the man who dubbed the term "Tobyverse" for stories about Toby. His works include "Of Horses And Whorses", "Good Things Cum", "Twilight Sparkle Waits For A Train", "Derpy Hooves Plays Connect Four", and many others. Everybody, please welcome...

_GeodesicDragon, COME ON DOOOWWWNN! You're the next contestant on The Price is Somewhat in the Range of the Original Price!_ Anonymous announcer blared, as Geo jumped up from his chair, and ran to the stage like a child on snow-cone-crack, receiving a death glare from Ellington, and applause from all the other audience members.

He took a seat next to Jason on his sectional, wearing a name-tag that says "Hello! My name is GeodeesikDragun. Peaches are the death of all the Saudi Arabians." Of course, every member of the audience had a name tag with their FimFiction user name spelled wrong, and a stupid phrase that nobody found funny in the least on it.

"Thanks for being on the show, Geo," Jason asked, shaking Geo's hand.

"Glad to be here," Geo replied, his British accent noticeable. "I mean, I didn't have any time to prepare, but I'm still happy to be on here...uhhh, WHY am I on here?"

"Well, a recent blog post from you FimFiction states that you won a recent contest," Jason explained with a smile. "Is that correct?"

Geo nods. "Yes, that sure happened, lucky me. I won a contest for the SpikeDash shipping group for my story titled "Oblivious."

"Well," Jason continued. "We thought it'd be cool, if a review of your story occurred LIVE here on A New Show...are you okay with that?"

Geo's grinned. "Oh, of course! That's mighty appreciated, Poetic. And who, might I ask, will be reviewing it?"

Jason chuckled, as he knew Geo would be surprised by his answer. "Well, don't you think it would be fitting if the two STARS of the story reviewed it?"

Geo rubbed his chin. "Well, that WOULD make quite a bit of sen-" Geo froze, as he was MORE than surprised as realization hit him. "You don't mean...?"

"We sure do, Geo!" Jason turned towards the curtain. "Everybody, please welcome...Rainbow Dash, and Spike!"

The audience erupted in applause, as Rainbow Dash came soaring through onto stage, with Spike on her back. The baby dragon jumped off, and began taking numerous bows.

"Yeeaaahhh...that's right, folks!" Rainbow Dash announced. "Awesomeness...hath ARRIVED."

"Oh, you're too kind, Dash," Spike replied, lightly tapping Rainbow on a foreleg.

Rainbow Dash snickered, hopping onto what would've been fred's sectional. "Whatever you say, Spike." Spike took a seat right next to her.

Geo rubbed his eyes, as he couldn't believe whom he was seeing.

"Starstruck?" Dash asked with a grin.

Geo just kept staring, with his jaw quite lower than it had been when he woke up this morning.

"Well, WE should be the starstruck ones," Spike said. "After all, we've heard so much about this story of yours!"

"Yuuuhhh-gaahhhhh?" Geo stammered.

"That's right!" Dash added. "Everypony knows I love a good book. So...what's it about?" Dash asked with a squee.

Geo still couldn't talk straight, so Jason would have to answer for him. "I think it would take the fun out of it if you didn't see for yourself."

"Ah...a man of MYSTERY, huh?" Dash chuckled. "Alright. Let's take a look!"

A stagehand came out, and handed a printed off copy of "Oblivious" to both Spike and Rainbow Dash.

Dash crossed her forelegs, while Spike curled up on the long sectional to read. Dash was a slow reader, as she enjoyed soaking in every word, instead of just barreling through them, so the barely over 3,000 word story would more than likely take longer to finish from her than Spike.

_Backstage..._

"And STAY OUT, you RUFFIAN!" Rarity screeched, as she threw fred out of her dressing room with her magic. "I can't BELIEVE you made my sister cry over some worthless, DISGUSTING churro!" Rarity slammed the door, as fred lay on his side, tears threatening to escape.

"Favorite...pony...mad...at ME..." Fred mouthed, looking at his hands in disgust. "What...have I DONE?! All I did was start the argument about churros being better than marshmallows, and Sweetie Belle started crying...it...was SO CUTE!"

Fred got back up on his own two feet. "Oh, well...I will NOT rest until I find the bebop who STOLE my Churrostin!" Fred tried to think who the perfect next person, or pony, to question would be, and smirked evilly as the thought came to mind.

"I'd bet anything it was that FATTY Flash Sentry...he always eats EVERYTHING in sight at the catering table..." Fred then sprinted off in the direction of the catering area.

_A few minutes later..._

_Back on stage..._

_"Wait, Spike," she said solemnly. "Have... have I done something to upset you? You've not said a word to me since dinner arrived. Please, tell me what's wrong."_

_"It's nothing," Spike replied. "Don't worry about it."_

At that paragraph, Spike looked up at Geo with an unamused look on his face. He balled up the story, threw it behind him, and got up from his seat.

"W-...what's wrong?" Geo asked, panicked.

"I know EXACTLY where THAT is going..." Spike answered, still not taking his eyes off of Geo. He stopped as he was about to leave, and looked back at Geo with one final death-glare. "You should be ASHAMED..." Spike never looked back, as he would be walking back to his dressing room to take a long, cold shower.

Geo slammed his hands against his face, as he felt like pretending Jason was a shrink, and telling him all of his current problems.

There was still hope, though...as Rainbow Dash was shook up by Spike's action, but she still continued to read with a smile on her face.

_25 minutes later..._

Rainbow Dash uncrossed her forelegs, as she sat the copy of "Oblivious" next to her, staring off into the distance with a blank look.

Geo could guess what she was thinking, and he didn't like it.

"W-well...what did you think, Rainbow Dash?" He still decided to ask.

"Well, Geo...I'm not really sure WHY Spike did what he did, but what I can say is I do NOT think your story is THAT bad..."

"But it's still bad...isn't it?" Geo replied, as he was rubbing his temples in frustration.

"Heck no!" Dash blurted out with a wide grin, dashing up to Geo. "I thought it was-SO AWESOME!"

"Y-you...YOU DID?!" Geo yelled, his record for the lowest his jaw had been dropped today being broken.

"Oh YEAH!" Dash replied, sitting next to Geo. "I mean, yeah, it makes no sense that me and Spike are in love, but I've been getting into Romance novels the last few weeks, and it's my favorite genre behind Adventure. Oblivious is already being added to one of my favorite Romance stories. That's why I read it EXTRA slow."

"I...I can't believe it..." Geo said, as he suddenly grew one of the biggest smiles of his lives. He shook each of Rainbow Dash's forehooves in ecstatic-trauma. "Thank you SO much! You have NO idea what this means to me!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "There's no need to be so grateful, Geo. I should be thanking YOU, for such an AWESOME story. Don't think of me as Rainbow Dash, the awesomest pony in Equestria...think of me as Rainbow Dash, your 482nd follower on FimFiction."

Geo's eyes rolled back into his head, and he slumped over onto Jason's lap.

Rainbow Dash chuckled, as she placed Geo on her back, and flew over to his seat, placing him on it. She waved at all of the other audience, and flew over to Jason.

"Thanks for having me on the show, Jason!" Jason shook both of her forehooves, and Dash was sure to take her copy of Oblivious, saluting Jason. "See ya!" She bolted off backstage.

"Anytime, Rainbow Dash!" Jason said, waving back at the pony who wasn't there. "Wow...wasn't that something? I sure hope Geo is okay...anyway, we'll be right back, with our last guest of the night."

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

Youtube Video

"Welcome back, everybody, to A New Show," Jason said, adjusting his goggles. "Surprised no one has mentioned the goggles...thankfully, no permanent damage was done to my eyes, due to Diamond Tiara spraying perfume in my face, but I didn't want something similar to happen this week, so I'm wearing these."

"They look stupid," Ellington commented, his arms still crossed.

Jason ignored that. "Well, there is sure to be NO pain that will come from our next guest. I may not like her pony counterpart, mostly for her being careless and reckless, which almost caused her to kill all of Rainbow Dash's friends, but so far, her human counterpart seems to be totally unlike her...everybody, please welcome, Lightning Dust.

The human version of Lightning Dust walked through the curtain, to a standing ovation, except from, as usual, Ellington. She ran through the crowd, receiving high fives, and in Squishy's case, a high tentacle, before winding back up on stage, sitting next to Jason.

Jason extended his hand, but Lightning Dust insisted on a fist-bump, instead.

Jason chuckled. "Well, the guest is always right," he agreed to Lightning Dust's fist-bumping terms, as Lightning Dust put an arm over Jason's shoulder. Jason looked at her green her, a bit perplexed as to why she would do that, but just shrugged it off.

"Hey, bro," Lightning Dust smirked at Jason. "What's up?"

"Welcome to the show, Lightning Dust," Jason replied with a nod. "You look awfully comfortable..."

Lightning chuckled. "Yeah, well, when you're on a show with this much early prestige, you need to make the best of it. I'm just here to answer the tough questions, chief."

"And I'm here to ask them...chief?" Jason pondered if that was the right word to say or not.

"Hah! Sure, let's go with that," Lightning shook her head. "Fire away, dude."

"Well, alright then..." Jason thought for a moment. "Scootaloo is your sister, huh? That sure did catch a lot of us off guard."

Lightning nodded. "I could see that. But, really, we're pretty much the same. She's a budding athlete, and she wants to be just like me, which I can't blame."

"How do you explain her beating you at Basketball, then?" Jason asked with a rose eyebrow.

Lightning Dust scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. "She...got lucky? Alright, alright, I won't sugarcoat...she beat me fair and square. I don't know...maybe I was off that day? I'll get her next time!" She promised with a look of determination.

"Hopefully we get to see the Rematch of the Ages," Jason replied with a hopeful smile. "What will your gameplan be when that time comes?"

"I'll just say this: I've taught Scootaloo EVERYTHING she knows...but I haven't taught her everything I know!" Lightning Dust answered with a knowing grin.

Jason nodded. "Moving on. How is your relationship with your sister?"

"We care for each other. Our parents aren't always around, because they're at work when we get home from school, so we have to look after ourselves. It's been like that for a while. Sure, we have no filter, and our parents aren't around to stop us when we bicker, or get ourselves into some sort of trouble, but it's made our bond a LOT stronger. I will always stand up for my sister, no matter the situation, and she doesn't have to do the same for me, because I won't ask her to do that, but I know she would if something came up. We spend all of our time with each other, and that's how we like it. Together."

The audience clapped at Lightning Dust's heart-felt answer. Lightning Dust smiled at them.

"That's very touching, Lightning Dust..." Jason said with his own warm smile. Family was the most important thing to him, so he truly appreciated Lightning Dust's words. "One last question her-"

"Oh yeah...it's SOOOOOO touching..." a familiar voice was heard, as the audience, Jason, and Lightning Dust turned to see...well, Lightning Dust. The pony version, walk out on stage with a frustrated look on her face. Jason rolled his eyes at being interrupted.

"Hey, what's up...uhhh...me?" Lightning Dust said, looking at her pony counterpart confusedly.

"Cut the crap, IMPOSTOR," pony Dust replied in anger. "Shut up with your sob story! Nobody, and noPONY cares about what you have to say!"

"Are you KIDDING ME?" Jason groaned, standing up from his seat. "WHY are you out here? WHY? You have NOTHING to do with this interview!"

Pony Dust snarled at Jason. "I actually have EVERYTHING to do with this interview...I'M Lightning Dust, too, in case you forgot. Also, consider this payback for you disrespecting me, Heart...DON'T make the mistake of doing that AGAIN..."

"Just telling it like it is," Jason replied, taking a seat back down.

"TELLING IT LIKE IT IS!?" Pony Dust roared. "You're "telling it like it is"?! No, what you're doing is painting a FALSE face on me! I'll "tell it like it is"! This chick, is an IMPOSTOR. She may have my name, my mane, my color, but that doesn't mean she is ANYTHING LIKE me. She's a DISGRACE to the Lightning Dust name! She doesn't DESERVE to have the same name as ME, and the fact that she does, is the reason I'm so PO'ED!"

Human Dust and Pony Dust were now in each other's face, as Jason got in between them. "Well, it's actually good you're out here, Lightning Dust...because my next question was going to be," he turned to face Human Dust. "What do YOU think of your pony counterpart?"

Human Dust scoffed. "I've heard the stories...how she almost killed the pony versions of some of my BEST human friends, all to get her own name on the MAP, and to turn the pony version of Rainbow Dash into a TRAITOR of a friend. She rubbed it in her face that she was the LEADER, and that Rainbow Dash was the equivalent of a SIDEKICK. I don't understand HOW or WHY she thought that would make her any friends of her OWN, or HOW that would help her accomplish her dreams, or HOW she would be able to get away with his despicable actions. I think she's just bitter about events that happened...what? TWO YEARS AGO? I say, get over it, ya pitiful pile of crap! Stop trying to get your nonexistent point across by interrupting MY interview. I don't even know what your point IS, nor do I CARE. You and me may SHARE the Lightning Dust name, but I am the more respectable, the more proud, and the more SUCCESSFUL Lightning Dust! You're right about ONE thing, though...we are NOTHING alike, and I thank GOD for that. The LAST thing I want is to be ANYTHING like YOU."

The audience erupted into applause once again, as Pony Dust was seething on stage.

She didn't speak another word, but she replied by spitting in Human Dust's face.

The crowd "OOH'D" in response, and Jason couldn't BELIEVE things had boiled down to this so QUICKLY.

Human Dust used a sleeve of her green jacket to wipe the spit off her face, before tackling Pony Dust into Jason's sectional.

The crowd erupted into a chant of "FIGHT!", as the two Dust's brawl spilled out out the stage. There was mane-pulling, clawing, and biting before Jason got in to try and separate the pair, which resembled a duo of panthers fighting over a raw steak.

For his troubles, Jason got bucked in his junk by Lightning Dust. He fell to the ground in an even more immense pain than he had felt last week. Last week, it just burned, but this week, everything stung like the stingers of 25 hornets.

Human Dust had the upper-hand, until Pony Dust jumped on her back, pulling the hood on her jacket over her head, and slamming her now covered head onto the stage until she was knocked out.

Satisfied by her work, but still fed up, Lightning Dust left the stage to a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd.

Ellington cheered the most, of course.

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

Youtube Video

_Meanwhile..._

_Backstage..._

To his dismay, Flash Sentry had not eaten the churro, either. Fred could tell because he would've been able to smell the cinnamon on his breath. He still got to knock him out with a Swiss roll for craps and giggles, though.

As he walked down the hall, he caught the most glorious scent of his life. It was coming from the room adjacent to him. Fred walked up to it, and saw the gold plated "Toby" etched across it.

_The head honcho, huh?_ Fred thought. _Nah...COULDN'T be him_... He still decided to walk into the main character of A New Home's dressing room anyway, just to be sure.

When he walked in, he saw human Sunset Shimmer handing Toby a glass of milk, as Toby closed a door on the microwave. When he turned around, he gasped, dropping his glass of milk on the floor, it spilling it's contents all around. Toby shivered in fear, handing the plate with a hot, steaming churro to Sunset Shimmer, hiding behind her.

Fred's right eye twitched, as he approached Sunset Shimmer.

She grinned sheepishly. "Uhhh...hi, fred."

Fred spoke quietly at first. "Is that...what I THINK it is?"

"Uhhh...yes," Sunset Shimmer replied. "It's a churro...want it?"

Fred picked it up without asking, going right to the sides of it. What he saw, made him stone-faced.

He, without even looking at her, shoved the churro into Sunset Shimmer's mouth, and gently shoved her out of the way. Toby was cowering, as fred knelt down before him.

"Toby..." fred began. "Now, tell me the truth...WHY do you have Churrostin R. Churro with you?"

"I-i-i-...I was hungry, Mr. fred. A-a-a-and...and there was n-n-n-n...nothing to eat...please forgive m-me...me."

Fred stood back up, looking at Sunset Shimmer, still emotionless. "And you just...let him TAKE Churrostin FROM his casket?"

Sunset spit out the churro, beginning to wipe it off with a napkin. "It was the only thing we could find for him to eat, and it just...looked SOOOO gooodd...fred, PLEASE don't be mad at him! H-he...he didn't mean i-"

Fred shoved the churro back in her mouth, warning her not to speak. He snapped his fingers, letting Toby know he should stand up. Toby complied.

"Next week," fred continued, still expressionless. "You're going to be on the show, little guy...the fans have asked for it, and I think it would be MOST appropriate to give them what they want...lessons must be learnt, and yours will be learnt next week...in the meantime...go eat a Ho Ho," he finished coldly, simply turning his back away from Toby, and walking out of his dressing room. Slowly. Methodically. With purpose.

Toby crawled up on the couch next to Sunset Shimmer, as she had spit out the churro once again, cleaning it off. Toby couldn't help but worry, as he and Sunset Shimmer embraced.

Youtube Video

_End feed._


	7. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

In the attic of the Canterlot High School library, Sunset Shimmer was just starting to stir in her sleep as she let out a loud exaggerating yawn, blinking her eyes open. She smiled warmly as she looked down to see Toby sleeping, curled up in a fetal position against her, as his chest rose and fell gently with each slow breath. She gently used her hand to soothingly rub along his back and leaned down to give him a tender kiss on the top of his head.

_Such a sweet little boy he is. I just don't' understand why such a cruel person hurt a precious child such as Toby, especially if that person is his own father? A sigh of frustration escaped her lips. At least Twilight Sparkle and her friends have given him a home._

She leaned her head close to his, whispering softly into his ear. "Toby, it's time to wake up little buddy." She continued to stroke along his back, hearing a little yawn escape the little boy's lips. He blinked his eyes open as he looked up at her with squinted eyes. "Good morning sleepy head, did you sleep okay last night?" She let out a little giggle and ruffled at his hair.

He reached up to rub as his eyes. "Yes I did Sunset Shimmer. I enjoyed our sleepover." He let out a little blush and giggled.

Sunset let out a little giggle of her own as she reached over him to get his eye glass case. She opened it, carefully took his glasses out so not to break them, and very gently placed them on his face. "There you go buddy, now you can see better." She ruffled his hair once again as she stretched out her arms. "I enjoyed our little sleepover too Toby. I know what, before school opens, would you like to go and try to see if the portal is opened?"

He looked up at her with a bright, hopeful smile. "Yes Sunset Shimmer, I'd like that." He let out another yawn as he stretched out his arms, and carefully swung his legs over the pile of books they used as a bed, sitting on the edge.

Sunset carefully climbed off the book bed, walked over to him, and crouched down to his level. "Is something wrong Toby?" She reached her hand toward him and rubbed at his shoulder, giving him a warm smile.

He looked up into her eyes with a little smile, letting out a soft smile. "Well no, but it's just I hope the portal is opened. I miss my home, I miss my family." He lowered his head to look at the floor.

Sunset frowned a little, but continued to rub at his shoulder, tracing it down his arm, and placed his small hand in hers, holding it between both of hers, and rubbed it. "Listen to me buddy, I promise that you'll get back home to your family as long as you have me." She gave him a reassuring smile and wink.

He smiled softly at her and wrapped his little arms around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder. "Thank you Sunset Shimmer." He let out a sigh of happiness.

Sunset felt tears sting her eyes as she hugged him warmly, wrapping her arms around his small form, and rubbed up and down his back soothingly. She turned her head to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek "You are very welcome Toby." They held each other in the embrace for a while longer before breaking it. She stood back up and took Toby's hand into hers as he stood up, and both walked downstairs.

As they arrived in the lobby, the lights were off, and no one was around. Toby looked up at Sunset with a look of curiosity, yet nervousness at the same time. "Sunset, how are we going to get out with the doors still locked?"

Sunset chuckled as she reached into a pocket of her leather jacket, pulling out a bobby pin. She ruffled at his hair playfully. "Ever since I started staying here, I had to find me something to unlock the door with." She gave him a warm smile as she walked up to the door, placed the bobby pin into the key hole, and jiggled it around until a click was heard.

She gave Toby a soft smirk. "See there buddy, easy as pie." She put the bobby pin back into her jacket pocket and reached out to take his hand into hers. "Now let's go see if that portal is open." He smiled up at her, nodding his head, and they both exited the library as Sunset made sure to lock the door back.

When they got outside of the school, they approached the stallion statue which was also the portal back to Equestria. They stopped in front of it and Toby looked up at Sunset Shimmer with a hopeful smile. "I can't wait to see my family again Sunset."

She gave him a warm smile. "I know you can't buddy, and I can't wait to see Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia again so I can thank Twilight and apologize to Princess Celestia." They nodded at each other and reached out their hands to touch the face of the statue's pedestal.

However when their hands touched the surface, they didn't go through, but only touched granite. Toby's face suddenly went pale as he walked up closer to the pedestal letting go of Sunset's hand and placed both of his over the flat surface. He rubbed all over it, but discovered he couldn't go through it, and it was just solid.

His lips started quivering as he let out a heavy sigh. "No…" He spoke just above a whisper. He balled his little hands into fists and started beating on the hard stone surface. "NO!" He cried out and collapsed to his knees, lowering his head. He started to shake with sobs, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sunset immediately walked up to him, bent down to his level, and wrapped her arms protectively around the crying child. She pulled him close to her, laying her chin on top of his head as she felt him shake with sobs against her. She hugged him tight, rubbing up and down his side soothingly, and making soft shushing sounds into his hair.

While she was holding Toby, trying her hardest to comfort him, the sound of high heels clacking against the concrete could be heard. "Oh… My…God… Why don't you two just get a room?" Sunset Shimmer looked up to see Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with smirks on their faces. "What's the baby crying about this time, he wet the bed?" The two snobbish teens shared a delightfully sinister laugh with each.

They high fived each other as Silver Spoon smirked proudly. "That…was…like, so good, Diamond!" She chuckled and looked down at the crying child.

A scowl of anger pursed across Sunset's lip, but she tried to remain calm so not to scare Toby. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, and then exhaled deeply, opening her eyes back up. She looked up at the two with her brows furrowed with anger. "This isn't the time now Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon." She kept Toby in her arms.

The two snickered. "Aww…how come Shimmy? Does the baby need to be changed?" Diamond Tiara taunted, letting out a chuckle along with Silver Spoon.

Sunset snarled as she carefully placed a hand on the side of Toby's head. "What is the deal with you two prissy snobs? This child hasn't done anything to either one of you, and you broke his glasses, made him cry, and terrorized him." She looked down to see Toby had his had buried into her neck.

Diamond Tiara huffed. "The little dweeb needs to know that Silver Spoon and I run this school, and that his place is below us." She looked over at Silver Spoon giving her a smirk, and then shrugged her shoulders. "And besides Miss Goody Two Shoes of a sudden, you remember how it was when you were in charge of this school. You had every miserable little toe rag like him grovel at your feet, obey your every command, and always cowered to you as soon as you stepped through the doors."

Silver Spoon nodded and snickered. She crossed her arms looking down at Sunset Shimmer. "Yeah… whatever happened to you Sunset? You have gotten so soft by making friends with the other students, helping walk the babies to kindergarten, and especially showing little bugs like him around school."

Sunset carefully stood up, gently taking Toby's hand into hers, and helped him up. She stood in front of him as she glared at the two. "I learned my lesson and I've made some awesome friend." She looked down at Toby with a warm smile as he reached up with an arm to wipe at his tears. "So I suggest that if you don't leave this dear child alone, that you two are going to have a big problem on your hands with me and my friends." She stepped forward towards the two, stomping her boot against the pavement, causing the two to take a step back.

They both huffed and flicked their hair back. They walked past the two as Diamond Tiara got close to Sunset's face, nose to nose. "This isn't over yet, Shimmer." She turned her gaze down at the little boy behind Sunset, crouching down to eye level with him. "And as for you dweeb, if you dare try to do anything to me or Silver Spoon, I promise to make you pay." She poked between his eyes tauntingly as she stood back up with a chuckle. "C'mon Silver, let's get away from these losers." They high fived each other and walked off.

Sunset shook her head in disgust and turned to crouch down to look at Toby, rubbing at his shoulder gently. "Are you okay Toby? Don't listen to them, they are just full out of hot air." She let out a little chuckle and gave him a warm assuring smile.

He gave a light smile, sniffling, and wiped at his tears with his arm. "I-I'm sorry Sunset for being a baby. I want to be brave for my Momma and Mommy, but I'm just acting like a coward to those two." He felt tears roll down his cheeks.

Sunset frowned and immediately pulled Toby in for a hug, and rubbed up and down his back. "Shh… don't talk like that little buddy…shh." She gently pulled him back, holding his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "You're not a coward Toby, you're a very brave little boy for coming here all by yourself. Those two are just jealous of the kindness that you show to everybody." She gave him a warm smile and wiped away the few remaining tears from his cheeks.

She took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply. "Now listen to me buddy. I promise that we'll get you back home, okay?" She rubbed at his cheek and he gave her a soft smile and nod. "Good. Now let's go get you some school supplies." She gave him a warm smile and stroked at his hair before standing up and took his hand into hers. They stepped onto the sidewalk and made their way to the local general store.

As they approached the general store, Toby looked up at Sunset curiously. "Sunset, how I'm I going to buy my school supplies? I don't have any money." He frowned up at her.

She looked down at him with a warm smile and ruffled his hair playfully. "Don't' worry little buddy, I'll pay for your supplies, okay Toby?" He looked up at her and nodded as they walked in.

Sunset retrieved a shopping cart as Toby followed beside her. She looked down at him with a warm smile. "First, we got to get you a book bag." She led the way to an aisle occupied with book bags on each side. She patted his back "Choose whichever one you want Toby." He gave her a nod as he carefully scanned through the collection of backpacks.

He looked at all of them until he came upon a red one with a black flame design on the front. He grabbed it and showed Sunset Shimmer. "Is this one okay Sunset? I don't want you have to spend too much on me." He gave her a small smile.

"That is a very cool looking backpack little buddy. Of course it's okay with me. I told you to choose whichever backpack you wanted and I would pay for it, so don't worry about it, okay?" She gave him a warm smile and gently took the backpack to put in the cart.

The next aisle they arrived had the essentials for school such as pencils, pens, crayons, glue, etc. Sunset picked up a box of crayons to place in the cart. She looked down at Toby "By his laid back demeanor, I'm sure Mr. Discord wouldn't mind you coloring at times in his class." She let out a soft giggle.

Toby nodded in agreement. "I think you're right Sunset. Mr. Discord does seem like a fun teacher. I just hope I can be fun too." He gave a little smile.

Sunset rubbed at his shoulder "You are very fun to hang out with Toby, and I know that Mr. Discord's class is going to love you being there." She gave him a wink as she got two sticks of glue and a pack of number two pencils. "Since this is a four pack, I'll take two, and you take two, okay buddy?" He looked up at her and nodded.

Finally Sunset led Toby to the aisle with the lunchboxes and he spotted one that he immediately went straight to. It was an all-white lunchbox with a shimmery metallic rose design with a green stem, adorned with thorns, and the flower part was a bright pink. Tears started to sting Toby's eyes as he grabbed for the lunchbox and held it in his hands carefully.

Sunset noticed this and pushed the cart with her up to the little boy. She walked up and crouched down beside him holding the back of the lunchbox with her hand. "What's wrong sweetie? Don't you like this lunchbox?" She used her other hand to gently rub at his back soothingly.

His lips started to quiver. "N-no it's not that Sunset." He sniffled as he allowed a single tear to roll down his cheek, which Sunset gently wiped away with a finger. "The pink rose was always my Mommy's favorite color of rose." He clenched his eyes shut to try and stop his tears. He opened them and looked at Sunset with a hopeful, tearful smile.

Sunset smiled warmly at him and stroked at his hair. "If you like that lunchbox buddy, then we'll get." She gave him a warm smile as she let him carry the lunchbox.

The final item they retrieved was a rectangular container with a snappable lid to keep his crayons, glue, and pencils in. After getting all of the supplies that Toby would need for school, Sunset led Toby to the check-out lane to purchase them. The cashier gave the two a warm smile "Hello, did you find everything you needed?"

Sunset and Toby both nodded returning the smile. "Yes, ma'am." Sunset replied as she pulled out her wallet. After the cashier rung up each item, the total came out to forty dollars even and Sunset paid the amount with a warm smile.

Bidding a good day to the cashier, the two exited the general store and made their way back to the school. While walking, Toby looked up at Sunset Shimmer with a frown. "Sunset, I'm sorry that it cost that much for my supplies. Somehow, I'll pay you back, I pro…" He was gently cut off as Sunset placed her index finger against his lips.

She crouched down and held him gently by the shoulders. "Like I've told you Toby, don't worry about it. That is what friends are for, always being there for each other." She gave him a warm smile. "In fact, not only can I be your friend Toby, if you would like, I could be like your big sister." She let out a little giggle.

He looked into her eyes with a soft smile. "Really, Sunset? I can call you my big sister?" She gave him a nod as he wrapped his little arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around him.

After breaking the hug, Sunset stood back up, and took his hand into hers. "Now let's get to school, shall we?" She ruffled at his hair with the other hand as he let out a small laugh and nodded.

_Back at the Crystal Empire_

Fluttershy laid next Rainbow Dash, as they decided to take a nap upon the hilltop she flew to out of a fit of anger and sorrow. She carefully opened her eyes, letting out a soft yawn. She wore a frown as the thought of her baby boy still being gone tore at her heart.

I sure do hope he's okay. I know I agreed to let him go on his own so he can be a brave boy, but now I'm regretting it, because there is no telling what dangers might be in that other world just waiting to harm my precious little one.

She let out a heavy sigh as she turned to see Rainbow lying on her side, her back facing her. A soft smile crept across her face as she watched her fellow Pegasus' chest rise and fall. She used a hoof to gently nudge at her and whispered. "Rainbow Dash…let's get back to the castle before everypony starts to worry about us…Rainbow Dash."

A loud, exaggerated yawn could be heard as Rainbow Dash rolled over onto her front, stretching out her wings. She blinked her eyes open groggily as an "Eek!" escaped Fluttershy's lips, causing the cyan mare to jump.

"What…what?" She shot up into the air, and then looked down to see Fluttershy with her hoof up against her mouth. "Jeez Flutters, what's the big deal scaring me like that, and why are you looking at me like that for?" She lowered onto the ground looking at the timid yellow mare curiously.

Suddenly, Fluttershy started to sputter against her hoof, trying to hold in her laughter. Rainbow used a hoof of her own to rub at the back of her head, but when she did, she felt that her mane didn't' feel right. She felt knots along her head "W-what happened to my mane? It's all knotty." She felt all over her head as a panicked look etched on her face. She turned to gallop over to the creek they slept near and looked to see her reflection.

"AHH!" she screamed as her once mullet-styled mane was now sets of skittley cornrows leading from the top of her scalp to her neck. Her eyes grew wide and her pupils became the size of pinpricks. From behind, Fluttershy couldn't hold her laughter in any longer and fell onto her back, giggling hysterically. Rainbow snarled, turned back toward Fluttershy, and trotted toward her until she stood over her. "Do you think this is funny?!" She looked down at Fluttershy with a quirked eyebrow.

Fluttershy squinted her eyes from giggling so much as she shook excitedly. "I-I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, but you look so funny with your mane like that." She rolled over onto her stomach and stood up. "We better get back to the castle Rainbow, and maybe the princesses will know what's wrong."

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "I hope so Flutters. I can't live with my mane looking like rainbow colored licorice." She let out a heavy sigh as both of them hovered into the air and flew toward the castle.

_Aboard the Friendship Express_

"Passengers of the Friendship Express, we have arrived at our destination, the Crystal Empire." The voice of the train conductor spoke over the intercom.

Filthy Rich, who was napping in one of the train's single compartments awoken to the voice, climbed out of the bed he was sleeping in, and stretched out his legs. He let out an exaggerated yawn and trotted over to the bunk which Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon slept.

He pulled back the curtain to see his daughter sleeping on the top bunk as Silver Spoon took the bottom. He reached a hoof up to gently nudge at her "Diamond honey, it's time to wake up, we're here." He reached up to nuzzle at her cheek.

Diamond Tiara blinked her eyes open, letting out a soft yawn, and looked into the eyes of her father. "Hi, daddy. We're here?" She blinked once again, a look of confusion crept across her face until she realized they were at the Crystal Empire. "We're here!" She said excitedly rolling out of bed, but unfortunately landed on the floor with a thud.

Filthy Rich gasped and helped her up with a hoof. "Oh dear, are you okay princess?" He asked worriedly as Diamond stood up, shaking her head loose of the cobwebs, and looked up at him, nodding.

She then turned to wake Silver Spoon up, but noticed that she was wearing her tiara. She used a hoof to gently nudge at her friend. "Silver Spoon, wake up, we're here at the Crystal Empire." She spoke, confused of how her tiara had ended up on Silver's head.

Silver Spoon blinked her eyes open, letting out a big yawn. Diamond Tiara helped put her glasses on. "Oh, thanks Diamond." She climbed out of her bed and stretched out her legs.

Diamond smirked at Silver Spoon "Silver, if you wanted to wear my tiara, all you had to do was ask, and not just take it from me." She let out a giggle.

Silver Spoon looked at her confused. "What are you talking about Diamond? I never took your tiara off last night." Diamond pointed a hoof at the top of Silver's head. She tilted her eyes back and noticed the tiara. "Hmm…that is funny, I don't remember putting it on." She reached up to take off, but as she pulled it, it gripped her mane, causing her to yelp in pain. "Ow! It's stuck." She tried to pull it again, but it kept gripping locks of her mane.

Diamond Tiara looked confused. "Here Silver, let me try it." She reached up with both fore hooves, grasping the tiara on each side, and started to pull. With each pull, it wouldn't budge, causing Diamond to keep tugging Silver's mane with it.

"Ow! Diamond, please stop pulling! I can't take anymore!" Diamond stopped as Silver reached up with her hooves to rub at the sides and top of her head to try and soothe the pain. "It's like it is sewn on there, but how in Equestria is that possible?"

Both Filthy Rich and Diamond shrugged their shoulders. Filthy tilted his head back and forth, examining the tiara "I don't know what is wrong with it dear, but we'll ask the prince and princesses if they can figure out anything. For now, let's get off the train and make our way to the castle." The two fillies nodded in agreement as the three gathered their luggage and exited the train.

_At the castle_

Pinkie was starting to stir in her sleep as she felt herself being lifted up in the air. Her eyes shot open as she turned to see that her flank was floating in midair by a pair of three balloons.

Hey! Who tied balloons to me? I bet it was Rainbow Dash. That silly willy Pegasus. She let out a giggle, but suddenly she gasped in surprise to notice that the balloons lifting her were actually the balloons of her cutie mark. What?! How could my cutie mark come to life? Her astonishment was short lived as the balloons all of a sudden started to slowly deflate one by one.

After each of them deflated , Pinkie's flank fell to the ground with a thud and she just shook her head. Well that was fun while it lasted, but how did that happen? She reached a hoof up to rub at her head.

_Canterlot High School_

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was chatting with each other at their lockers when Featherweight came walking up to them. Diamond smirked. "Well hello Feathy. Did you bring some juicy news for me, I hope?" She rubbed her hands together slyly.

"Y-yes I did Diamond Tiara. B-but I still don't feel good about you messing with a kid younger than you." He lowered his head, feeling ashamed for going through with this plan of Diamond Tiara's.

She let out a giggle, placed a finger under his chin, and raised his head up to look into his eyes. "Aw… don't be like that, Feathy. You know you love doing favors for me." She gave him a smirk and used her hand to up his chin, and rubbed at his cheek with her thumb. "Now be a good boy and show me what you've collected for me."

He let out a heavy sigh and pulled out his cell phone. He scrolled through it until he got to the pictures tab and started to show Diamond Tiara each of the destinations Toby and the others went to around school. As he scrolled through the pictures, Diamond's mischievous grin grew wider and wider.

After he got done showing the last picture, Diamond patted Featherweight on the top of his head. "Good Feathy. That is what I like to see. Now you can go until I'm ready for you to do me another favor, okay?" He nodded with a beet red blush on his cheeks as he walked off.

The two girls snickered as Diamond smirked at Silver Spoon. "Come along Silver, I believe we have some planning to do." Silver Spoon nodded in agreement as they walked off to their class.

_Outside Room E207_

Sunset Shimmer stood with Toby outside his classroom before the class bell rang. She gave him a warm smile. "I will come by and get you when lunch arrives. Okay, buddy?" She ruffled his hair.

He smiled up at her, nodding his head. "Okay Sunset Shimmer." She patted his back as he turned and walked into his class.

Sunset smiled warmly at the little boy as she made sure he got in okay and sat at his desk before leaving to go to her class.

_Inside Room E207_

Toby walked in as he watched Mr. Discord writing math problems on the blackboard. He turned to greet the child. "Well HELLO, my good Sir." He stopped writing on the blackboard and walked around to the front of his desk, motioning for Toby to come closer. He looked toward the class "Class, I would like to introduce you all to a new student who will be joining us."

Half of the class held their heads up with their hands while the other half were asleep. "This is Toby Mason, and he will help liven up our class with his time here." A sly smile crept across Mr. Discord's face.

"Hello Toby." The student greeted him altogether in a monotone, glumly manner.

Toby lifted a hand up to wave at them. "Hi everyone." He greeted everyone with a much more happy and fun tone, but they all let out a tired groan.

Mr. Discord patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry my lad, they are just fuddy duddies anyway." He let out a chuckle. "You may go take your seat Toby, and try to solve these few math problems I have written up on the board."

Toby looked up and nodded. "Yes Sir." He smiled softly and went to take a sit at a desk that was vacant in the front row. He retrieved a pencil from his pencil case and placed his backpack by his desk on the floor. He looked up to see Mr. Discord finished writing the last remaining math equations on the bored.

Oh, multiplication! I like multiplication. A small smile crept across his face as he folded his hands on his desk and listened to Mr. Discord.

As soon as Mr. Discord finished writing the last math problem down, he slammed the piece of chalk down and spun on his heel to face the class. "Voila!" He said proudly, earning a light giggle from Toby who was the only student that laughed. Mr. Discord bowed his head. "Thank you, my lad." He looked up at the rest of the class. "Hmm… tough crowd, tough crowd."

He cleared his throat. "Now who would like to come up here to solve these problems, hmm?" He looked around the class with an expectant smile, but none of the students were paying that much attention.

Toby looked around at his classmates either asleep or just conversing with one another. He swallowed deeply as he slowly raised his hand. Mr. Discord took notice, but squinted his eyes in a sly way toward the child, raising a finger to let him know to wait just one second. He gave a sly grin as he cleared his throat again.

"Alright, let's try this. The first one to volunteer to come up here to the board will have no homework for the whole week." He threw up his arms to the side, smiling brightly.

Suddenly the whole class raised their hands. "Oh! me, Mr. Discord! No me Mr. Discord I'll be happy to answer!" The class started to get his attention to choose them.

He placed his hand under his chin, placing an index finger on his cheek in a thinking manner, and squinted his eyes as he scanned the classroom. "Hmm… this is going to be a hard choice." He let out a heavy sigh as he eyed Toby. "Mr. Mason, come on up my lad and take a shot."

"Awh!" The whole class grunted in unison.

Toby carefully got up from his desk and approached the blackboard. Mr. Discord placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly down at him. "Just do your best Toby and amaze us with your mathematical expertise." He stepped back and sat on the edge of his desk.

Toby looked up, giving a nod. "Yes Sir." He grabbed a piece of chalk and focused on the math problems.

1. 5x5= 25 2. 6x8= 48 3. 15x3= 45 4. 10x5+4-6=49.

Toby slowly placed the piece of chalk down and turned to Mr. Discord with a hopeful smile. Mr. Discord grinned slyly and clapped his hands together. "Bravo Toby! Very good job, you correctly solved every math problem." He patted the boy on the shoulder and turned to the class. "Class! Give him a round of applause!"

The class exhaustedly clapped their hands.

Mr. Discord smiled down at Toby. "For your participation Toby, you have no homework for the whole week." This earned him a loud whine of annoyance from the rest of the class. "Now hold on a minute, boys and girls, you didn't let me finish." He cleared his throat. "For young Mr. Mason's ability to answer all of the math problems correctly, you've all earned a week without homework." This earned a thunderous cheer from the students who showed a sudden burst of enthusiasm.

Toby laughed as he smiled up at Mr. Discord. "You may go take your seat now, my lad." Toby nodded and walked back to his seat.

After the class calmed down, Mr. Discord continued with his lesson. Toby paid attention intently as did the other students in the class. Toby smiled proudly to himself that he was becoming more brave just by walking up the front of the class.

Soon enough the class bell rang for the students to go outside and enjoy recess. "Alright class, I'll see you all when you return, and we shall finish with a pop quiz!" As usual they all whined with the exception of Toby. Mr. Discord pouted. "Oh poo, you didn't let me finish yet again." He face palmed himself as he took in a deep breath, and then exhaled deeply. "I was going to say after the pop quiz, I would treat you all next week with a trip to the Sugarcube Corner for ice cream!" He folded his arms with a sly grin.

"Yay!" the class shouted happily as they ran out of the classroom to go outside.

As Toby approached the door to exit Mr. Discord spoke up. "Mr. Mason?"

Toby turned around and looked up at him. "Yes Sir?"

Mr. Discord walked up to the child and crouched down to his eye level. "You did an exceptional job today young man, and you should be proud of yourself. Most third graders I've taught usually get nervous to walk up to the front of the class like that, but you did a wonderful job." He patted Toby on the shoulder.

Toby smiled softly. "Thank you Sir. Math is my favorite subject and I like multiplication the best." He let out a little giggle.

Mr. Discord smiled warmly. "Well, that's what I like to hear from my students." He chuckled softly. "Now you go on outside and have fun." Toby nodded, waved goodbye to Mr. Discord, and walked out of the classroom to go outside.

_Recess_

As Toby walked outside, he immediately looked in awe at the vast playground he saw. It appeared to be just like the park back in Equestria, just with chain length fence surrounding the perimeter. There were three swing sets positioned on the left and right sides of the playground, and one in the center. There was a tether-ball area, a slide, a full basketball court, and plenty of oak trees to sit at.

He saw a vacant tree and decided to walk over to it to take a seat. He sat down carefully at the base of the tree, right underneath the shade, and looked out at the crowded playground. As he sat there he could feel tears start to sting his eyes, but he resisted in letting them shed. He quietly closed his eyes and drifted off into his thoughts.

_I'm starting to like it here, but I still miss my home so much. I miss Momma, and how she would hold me to comfort me if I got scared or sad. I miss my aunties, my big sisters, Silver Spoon, and all my other friends. I hope they're all okay._

"Hey dweeb, wake up!" He was suddenly cut off from his thoughts as he opened his eyes and looked up to see a girl looming over him, staring daggers at him with steel blue eyes.

For a third grader she had an athletic figure with the same hued skin as Toby and had light brown wavy hair. She wore black boots that just came above her ankles, black jeans with a studded belt, a white t-shirt top with a black griffon silhouette in the center, and a black leather jacket with a spiked collar.

"You're that nerd who answered all of those math questions in Discord's class aren't you?" She leaned her head down to his, glaring into his eyes, causing him to shake under her stare.

He swallowed nervously, but nodded. "Y-y-yes I am. W-who are you?"

She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and pulled him up, standing him up against the tree. He stood just under her chin as she stared at him. "My name is Matilda, and I run the third grade. You see dork, my sister Gilda, she runs the upper classes, and she taught me everything I know." She chuckled as she patted at his cheek roughly. "So you think you are smart don't you, you little nerd?" She breathed heavily against his face, causing him to tremble harder.

He turned his head from her. "P-p-please Matilda, don't hurt me. I don't want any trouble." He begged with a whimper.

She let out a chuckle and mocked Toby's pleading voice. "Oh, p-p-please don't hurt me! Gosh….you truly are a baby. Beating you up is going to be too easy." She balled up her free hand into a fist, feeling the little boy shaking in the grasp of her hand around his collar.

Toby clenched his eyes shut, feeling his tears finally row down his cheeks, afraid of the incoming blow.

"Hey Matilda, stop right now!" a voice yelled from a distance and Toby carefully opened his eyes. Matilda released her grip on him and he fell to the ground at the base of the tree, letting out a small cry of pain, clenching his eyes shut.

The girl who spoke out had a light yellow hue to her skin, lavender eyes, and light golden hair that reached down to her shoulder blades. She wore a powdered blue t-shirt with a pink heart in the center and white collar, tanned shorts that reached just to the top of her knees, and a pair of powdered blue shoes.

She pulled Matilda back and stood over Toby protectively. "Why don't you go pick on someone your own size and leave the kid alone, Matilda?" She stood eye level with the bully, not backing down an inch.

"Why you… you…" Matilda let out a frustrated grunt and stomped off back to the playground.

"That's what I thought." The girl mouthed as she turned to look at the scared child before her. She crouched down, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, which caused him to flinch a little. "Hey, hey, it's okay sweetie. She's gone."

Toby opened his eyes to see the girl who saved him giving him a warm smile. She offered him her hand, and he kindly accepted it as she helped him up onto his feet. He gave her a soft smile "T-thank you for saving me." He gave her a gentle hug, wrapping his arms lightly around her neck.

Her heart melted at the gesture as she carefully wrapped her arms around his back. "Well, you are welcome little guy. That Matilda is just your run of the mill bully. I've had a few run-ins with her of my own." She rubbed at his back soothingly before breaking the hug and looked down at him with a warm smile. He stood just below her chin as well. "My name is Noi. What's your name?" She asked softly.

Toby could vaguely remember that name, and the way the girl looked. Every season she would go door to door, trying to sell cookies to raise money for the Filly Scouts. Fluttershy would always buy at least a dozen boxes of Tagalongs, as they were both her's and Toby's favorite.

"My name's Toby. It is nice to meet you Noi." He gave her a soft smile in return.

"Well it's nice to meet you as well, Toby. Would you like to be friends with me?" She gave a bright, hopeful smile.

Toby nodded and looked up at her with a soft smile. "I would like that, Noi." They both let out a little giggle as Noi took Toby's hand into hers and led the way over to a vacant swing set. They each sat on a swing giving each other a warm smile and decided to swing until it came time for lunch.

_Lunch_

Toby and Noi walked into the cafeteria together as Noi looked around for a table they could sit at. "Hey Toby, if it's okay, I'm going to go find us a table to sit at. That is if you would like to sit with me?"

Toby looked up and nodded. "Okay Noi. Can I go tell my other friends first so they don't worry about me?" She nodded as she walked off to find them a table and Toby went to go find Sunset Shimmer and the others.

"Hey there! Toby, over here buddy!" Toby heard Sunset as he looked to see her waving her hand and motioning him over. He carefully passed some students who were blocking the aisle as he approached Sunset and the others.

He stood at the edge of their table as he gave them all a warm smile "Hi everyone."

"Hello Toby." They greeted him in unison.

"C'mon little buddy. I saved you a seat." Sunset Shimmer gave him a warm smile, but noticed that he lowered his head a bit. She reached up to rub at his shoulder "What's wrong Toby?" A look of concern rose on each of their faces.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Sunset…girls, please don't be mad, but would it be okay if I maybe sat with a friend of mine that I met during recess?" He gave them a little hopeful smile.

"Is that all darling?" Rarity asked with a warm smile. "Of course you can dear, there's no reason for us to be mad at you for that."

"Yeah sugarcube, if ya would like to go sit with your friend, that is alright with us." Applejack nodded, tipping her hat to him.

"Aw… my little bestest friend has a girlfriend!" Pinkie Pie beamed with excitement, earning a giggle from everyone.

Toby giggled happily, but shook his head softly. "She isn't my girlfriend Pinkie, she is just a friend who saved me from a bully at recess."

They all gasped as Fluttershy spoke up. "Oh my sweetie, who was it?" She gave him a sad smile.

"Her name is Matilda, and she called me a dweeb, nerd, and dork for answering all of the math problems in Mr. Discord's class." He frowned as he sniffled. "She also pushed me up against a tree I was sitting at during recess, and was about to punch me, but Noi came and stopped her." He pointed his finger at Noi who was sitting across the cafeteria and she waved at him and the girls, earning a wave herself.

"Oh, I KNOW who Matilda is. She's the sister of that no good, pushy, and obnoxious junior, Gilda." Rainbow Dash gritted her teeth. "She always had a big ego, even bigger than mine, and always looked down at others for not being as athletically gifted as her like she always wants to point out."

"You are right Rainbow darling. That Gilda is indeed a ruffian, and a poor excuse for a role model for the younger ladies of this school." Rarity huffed and flicked her hair back.

Sunset shook her head disapprovingly, but looked at Toby with a sincere smile. "Well, next time Matilda or her sister try to mess with you again Toby, you come to one of us, and we'll take care of them, okay?"

They nodded in agreement.

"Yeah..." Rainbow Dash said, balling one fist up, and hitting it against her other open hand. "I owe Gilda a nice beating from WAY back..." she snickered.

He smiled at them all. "Thank you girls, I'll see you later though." He gave them a wave, but before he walked off, Sunset gently grabbed his hand.

"Wait buddy." She reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out a dollar bill. "Here you go Toby. Why don't you get you and your friend one of those big cookies and a carton of milk for each of you?" She handed him the bill and gave him a warm smile.

He returned the smile. "Thank you Sunset, I'll talk to you later. Bye everyone." He waved at them.

"Bye Toby." They said altogether, returning the wave.

After purchasing a big cookie and two cartons of milk, Toby walked over to the table Noi was sitting at. "Hi Noi. I got us a cookie to share. I hope that is okay." He took a seat across from her.

"Of course, Toby. That's fine with me. Thank you, sweetheart...ya know, I still don't think this cookie is as good as the Girl Scout ones I sell, but they're still really good, and, well...REALLY big, as you can see. So, it should fill us up." She gave him a warm smile as he broke the cookie in half and gave Noi her milk.

"You're welcome, Noi. You sell Girl Scout cookies?" Noi nodded, taking a big bite out of the Godzilla-sized cookie. "I love those! Guess I'll have to buy some sometime." He returned the smile as the two started to enjoy their lunch together.

_After school_

Sunset Shimmer picked Toby up from his class and they both exited the school. As they walked along the sidewalk, Sunset smiled warmly down at him as he looked up at her with a curious expression. "Where are we going to stay at for tonight, Sunset?"

She let out a light chuckle. "Don't worry buddy, you'll see." She gave him a warm smile as they continued to walk.

After a few minutes, they arrived at an apartment building and entered. Sunset led Toby onto an elevator and pressed the number five button. She looked down at the child. "Rainbow Dash lives here Toby, and I'm sure she won't mind having us as company. You see, she isn't very involved with her parents, so she lives on her own." Toby frowned at the news as the elevator arrived at it's destination.

The two stepped off and Sunset led Toby to room 12E, knocking on the door. Toby looked up with a light smile at Sunset, and she returned it, ruffling his hair.

The door opened to reveal the cyan toned girl who wore a smile on her face. She looked at Sunset, and then down at Toby. "Hey there guys. What brings you two here?" She asked as she stepped aside to let them in. "Come on in." She smiled at the two and rubbed at Toby's head playfully as he entered.

Toby looked up at her with a soft smile, and then started looking around her apartment. All four walls were painted a cyan blue and there were designs of her cutie mark and different types of sports balls that decorated the interior of her home. A large deep blue sofa sat in the middle of the den as Sunset and Toby took a seat on it while Rainbow took a seat on a rainbow colored beanbag, lying back in it.

Sunset held Toby's hand in her lap as she took in a deep breath, exhaling deeply. She looked at Rainbow with a hopeful smile. "Well Rainbow, we were wondering if maybe we could stay with you for tonight, maybe for a while."

Rainbow placed a finger up to her chin in a thinking manner, but smiled brightly. "That… sounds…. so….AWESOME!" She spoke excitedly. "Having a couple roommates should be fun. I can understand your situation Sunset, you being a...you know, and coming from...you also know. But Toby, why do you need a place to stay?" She asked as softly as she could.

Toby looked up at Sunset and she gave him a reassuring nod as she reached her hand up to rub at his back while holding his hand in her other hand in her lap. He took in a deep breath, and then exhaled deeply as he looked at Rainbow looking at him attentively. "Well Rainbow Dash, it all started when I made a wish two years ago to live in a new home and live with a new family who would love me." He started his tale.

After explaining his story to Rainbow Dash, Toby couldn't help himself by allowing fresh tears to roll down his cheek, as Sunset placed her hand comfortably on his shoulder, bringing him close to her, and laying her cheek against the top of his head.

Rainbow had a mixed look of shock yet sympathy for the little boy as she carefully got up from her beanbag and walked over to the two. She crouched down to the floor, sitting on her knees, as she reached her hand up to rub at the child's shoulder. "Aw…jeez little guy, you've had it rough, haven't you?" He looked at her with teary eyes, giving her a simple nod, unable to speak through his light sobs.

Rainbow Dash held his free hand in hers. "Listen Toby, I promise. Me, Sunset Shimmer, and the rest of our friends are going to help you get back home, okay buddy?"

He sniffled as he looked at her with a tearful smile. "Thank you, Rainbow Dash. I guess I'll have to tell the others though, won't I?" He let out a small yawn.

Rainbow and Sunset shared a light chuckle. "Yes you will Toby, but not right now. It looks like someone is sleepy." Rainbow reached up with her hand and playfully rubbed at the top of his head, ruffling his hair. She carefully stood up and looked at Sunset. "If you two would like, this sofa folds out into a bed and I have plenty of blankets and pillows for you to have."

Sunset nodded as Rainbow walked off to get the pillows and blanket. Sunset turned to see Toby asleep, and curled up on the cushion of the sofa, laying his head gently in her lap. She smiled warmly as she lightly stroked at his hair and lent down to give him a tender kiss on the cheek.

She softly whispered into his ear "Sweet dreams Toby." She smiled warmly as she carefully lifted him up into her arms, cradling him while she waited for Rainbow to return.

_I promise my little buddy...my little brother...that you will see your family again._

_Back at the Crystal Empire..._

Twilight was in the throne room of the Crystal Palace along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Prince Shining Armor, as the group were discussing the strange events that had been happening ever since Toby had went through the portal. They were trying to figure out what to do to try and slow the process down until they were interrupted.

"Princess Celestia!" A group of five voices were heard as Pinkie Pie came bouncing in, followed in tow by Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Diamond Tiara, Filthy Rich, and Silver Spoon.

"Greeting my little po…" Princess Celestia cut herself off when she saw Rainbow Dash's mane and Pinkie's deflated cutie mark. "Oh my, it seems like it's getting worse each minute."

"What Princess Celestia? What happened to my mane? I look like some pony placed licorice on my head." Rainbow grunted.

"And look at my tiara." Diamond spoke up as she reached up to grab at her tiara to pull off Silver Spoon's head only to earn a yelp of pain from Silver Spoon. "It's stuck to her head, and every time I try to pull it off, it only pulls her mane, causing her more pain." A frown crept across Diamond Tiara's face.

Pinkie Pie had a frown on her face as well and her mane and tail were both straight. "And now my cutie mark makes it seem like my love for parties has run out of air." She lifted the deflated balloons with a forehoof.

Celestia looked at Luna with deep concern as Luna took in a deep breath, and then exhaled deeply. She took a step forward as she looked at the five with a sad smile. "My dear friends, it appears that when our young nephew went through the portal, it disrupted the balance of magic, in turn causing such drastic and odd occurrences to happen."

Rainbow Dash looked at Princess Luna, quirking an eyebrow. "So, you're saying that this happening to my mane, Pinkie's cutie mark suddenly coming to life and deflating, and Diamond Tiara's tiara being stuck to Silver Spoon's head is all the kid's fault?!"

"Rainbow Dash! Don't you dare blame this on my precious baby boy!" Fluttershy scolded the cyan mare. "Toby didn't know anything would happen and we didn't either." A frown formed on her lips.

Rainbow made an awkward smile and rubbed the back of her head. "Jeez…I'm sorry Flutters. It's just that I don't like my name being like this. It's really uncool." She let out a heavy sigh.

"Just calm yourselves, my little ponies." Celestia spoke up. "Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle, and myself are doing our best to figure out a way to either slow the process of these changes down, or a solution for this problem. Right now, let us just try and relax, and just let time take it's course. I'm sure our young nephew will return soon, and everything will be back to normal." Every pony nodded in understanding.

However, Fluttershy lowered her head, closing her eyes softly, and let out a heavy sigh.

_I miss you, my precious little one. Just be brave, Toby. And come back home safe_.


	8. A New Show Episode Three

**A New Show: Episode Three**

The building in which A New Show airs is bigger than people think.

There is an endless supply of locker rooms, which are used to accommodate hundreds of the Equestrian civilization; from dragons to changelings, and humans from Equestria's counterpart word.

There's a giant parking lot out the back, which needs proper authorization to enter, and where the humans can park their cars, or royalty can park their horse-drawn carriages. There is also a separate parking lot for the audience.

There's multiple restrooms, random broom closets, and corridors where anybody could get lost in.

It seems like there is a different area of the building added with each episode. Like it never stops expanding.

No map would be able to help navigate a lone traveler through this air conditioned jungle.

The only way to know your way around the ways of this way-filled way-point...is to explore.

One such pony, one that has nothing better to do, has quickly learned her way around the Church of Characters.

She lurks the halls, she monitors the rafters up above. This was her playground, and nobody, or noPONY knew it.

Now, she sits in the dead audience, her back bent, slouched over, eyes closed.

She still has full control of her senses, though, as it's almost like she can hear the viewers sneaking up on her. Her brilliant gamboge eyes snap open, and that's all we can see in the momentarily dimmed.

"You found your way down here too, huh?" The mysterious femme chuckles. "It's so dark in here, though...which must make you wonder, how did I get down here, then? I'm used to the darkness. Where the light usually guides most, I am the nocturnal flame, that chars up the light into brim, crispy little ashes...h-hey! Don't leave!" She wails, as her disturbed tone offsets the viewers.

"What? I scare you?" She seems to scoff. "Hey, I didn't ask for any company, YOU came to ME, and it's gonna be pretty hard for someone who isn't used to the pitch black aura of reality to even make their way out of here, so you're gonna listen to what I have to say...

This is my favorite place in here, ya know? It's so quiet...so...so peaceful. I can sit here all week and just...just think...I used to wish, but wishes are like fishes: they die a month after you get 'em. Seems to be the story of my life.

That is, until, those doors behind us open, and simultaneously, the lights in here turn on. That's when I run.

Run to somewhere different. But when I get there, THOSE lights turn on. Sooner or later, everywhere I go, the lights just KEEP flickering ON, like they're trying to drown me.

I can't swim in floods, ya know...

Then, the PEOPLE come...that's when I go to my locker room, the only place where nobody but ME can turn the lights on. I'm not really a people person...they're weird. With their hands, and...lack of fur. Whenever catering comes to see if I'd like some water, I lock my door. They've gotten the message by now...everyone has. I mean, it's nice of them and all, but I gave up being nice a while ago...

I can DEFINITELY handle humans WAY more than ponies, though..." we notice her eyes have been rolled. "Those jerks are the reason I am the way I am nowadays...I used to be...SO POSITIVE, with dreams and aspirations! I had a reason to BE somepony! To be remembered for something EXTRAORDINARY! I had my peers, and I had some enemies, but I didn't let them bring me down, because I KNEW I was better than them..."

She looks straight at the viewers again. "You don't know what that's like...do you? Good, you're better off than me, that's for sure. Take my advice...screw dreams. Dreams will get you nowhere but in a darkened room, riding on the edge of near insanity, doubting yourself 24/7, wanting nothing but to shy away from the world around you, always wondering where your life went wrong.

Oh! That reminds me...I almost forgot to ask myself...where did my life do wrong? Huh? Oh, what a coincidence! You asked ME the SAME THING? Well, I don't have a watch on me. I lost that along with everything else I used to have, but I've memorized the schedule of this building off the top of my head...so...let's see...we have about 10 minutes until those damned lights come on again, and the air conditioning begins to cool my hot psyche...so, I guess I'll tell you, because WHO else am I gonna tell?

Two years ago, after months upon MONTHS of practice, I was locked and loaded on what was MY dream in life. My ONLY dream. To be a Wonderbolt, like nearly ALL pegasi wish to be.

One day, to my non-surprise, I got a letter, stating I had been accepted into the Wonderbolts Academy, where the next generation of Equestria's best fliers are pushed to the max, all for the purpose of continuing the Wonderbolts tradition of being the best aerodynamic team in all of Equestria.

And I was there, of course, like I knew I would be. I looked around my competition, and snickered to myself. I mean, they looked athletic ENOUGH, but not quite Wonderbolt material, if I must say...

And it showed.

All except ONE pony...

We hit it off pretty good, she seemed REALLY cool.

It soon turned out, SHE would be my competition. Friendly competition, of course. I'm not the type of pony would take somepony else out just to further myself. I'm not cruel, I'm just….cocky. Yeah, I'm not afraid to admit it.

Captain Spitfire paired me and Dash up, thankfully, and she made me the Lead Pony, and her, the Wing Pony, which isn't bad at ALL, considering how great of a flyer she was. Spitfire just thought I was better. After all, I DID survive overdrive on the Dizzitron. Sure, Dash may have broken the record, but I pushed myself farther than her.

After a while, Dash started to….I don't know, wimp out on me? Not saying she's a wimp, but it seemed like that was the case.

Diving to get a flag, she sprained her wing, but, like a true Wonderbolt SHOULD, she got back up in the clouds, and we broke ANOTHER record. We were a well-oiled machine…nopony could stop us! We should've been Wonderbolts from the very BEGINNING.

THEN, the hot air balloon came…..

Apparently, they were Dash's friends from Ponyville, coming to give her a care package. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a psychic, so there was NO way I could have predicted this…..

We, being me AND Dash, started a tornado as a surprise tactic to win, which worked. But, Dash's friends got caught in it, and nearly died because of it.

And GUESS who got blamed for THAT little incident….

ME. Of course, ME! Not only that, I got STRIPPED of my Lead Pony badge, and KICKED out of the Wonderbolts Academy!

Did I complain? Yes. Did I cry? Yes. Was it fair? Of course it was. I'll admit my mistakes…..I was reckless. There, I said it. I almost killed FIVE innocent ponies. Yeah, that sucks, and I didn't mean to do it. When you're THIS close to accomplishing the biggest goal you've ever set for yourself in life, you do some crazy things. I screwed up, I know it.

But so did Rainbow Dash…..

She could've just walked away, and done things HERSELF. But she caved into peer pressure. Why? Because she wanted to be a Wonderbolt! SHE is just as responsible for the near death of her friends as I am!

She got off without so much as a slap on the hoof, though…..and me? I became the laughingstock of Cloudsdale…..turns out, I was the only pony in the last 70 YEARS to get KICKED out of the Academy. Some didn't pass, and some quit, because they couldn't handle it, but I got KICKED OUT.

Because of ONE mistake…..

If I could do it over again….would I? Of course I would.

Everything went downhill for me after that. Nobody would hire "Loser Dust"….that's what everypony called me.

And now, here I am…..lost in a pit of morbidity that I can't drag myself out of.

Do I blame myself? Yup. 100 percent. Sure, Dash made that tornado WITH me, but, I basically forced her into it. Not really her fault, when you think about it.

But still…..she has friends. She's the Element of Loyalty. SHE still gets to hold onto her life-long dream…..

I have nothing.

I WANT something.

I want EVERYTHING.

And I'm going to get it…

Just then, like she warned, the lights began to boom on. Section by section. First, the stage, then, the entrance, and finally…..the lights above the audience seats.

Lightning Dust slowly brings her once down head up, as her eyes open. She just stares at the viewers for a moment, and blinks. She then forms a sinister smirk on her face.

"Showtime….."

albums/y458/Freddie_Hediger/anewshow_

Everything fades back, as we see the audience, which would be all the same yahoos from last week. Templar is eating a bagel with poppy seeds on it, while Ellington rereads the original A New Home, wondering why the third one sucks so much.

There seem to be many "WE WANT GEO" signs in the crowd, seven of which are being held in Squishy's tentacles. Geo would be proud of this, but he's too busy worrying if that family member of his that follows him on FimFiction has read his clopfics yet.

Little does he know, but Jlargent, sitting right behind him, is also his brother, and is currently reading "Alifornication."

We pan to the stage, where we see Jason taking short, worried glances at fred every few moments.

Fred breaths heavy in his seat, an unremarkable scowl on his face.

"Welcome everybody...to A New Show," fred grumbles.

"I'm APoeticHeart," Jason introduces hesitantly, seeing this could be a LOOONNGGG broadcast.

"And I'm seething with the frustration of 90,000 screaming ducks whom get their sacred bread taken away from them by the scheming, unrelenting geese..." fred gritted his teeth.

"Damn Canadians!" Nova Nexus hollered as he stood up. Squishy furrowed his eyebrows, squirting Nova with his ink, as he took offense, he being the Kraken responsible for giving Canada the prestige of having the Kraken with the "Longest Tentacles", as stated by Guinness.

"As you can tell, this is going to be a very...different broadcast, folks," fred said. "I was M.I.A. last week, looking for the culprit behind the "Sugary Seize."..." fred took a deep breath, not wanting to let his anger get out of control. "Of course, you all know who it was-" fred was interrupted, as the crowd erupted into a chant of "TOBY! TOBY! TOBY!"

"Easy, fred," Jason soothed, still wearing his goggles, and now a cup for DOUBLE protection. He was DETERMINED not to get hurt this week. "Everyone, calm down, calm down. We have heard your cries, and we've felt your want. So, as promised, TONIGHT, our final guest, will be THE main character of A New Home..." Jason paused to build anticipation. "...Toby Mason..."

The roof on the building nearly shook, as all of the audience jumped out of their seats in ovulation, as Squishy squirted his ink on Cody's head in happiness. Cody groaned, as he began to sneak backstage to get himself cleaned up.

"TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY!" The crowd began to chant again, happy their obscene prayers were being answered.

Jason smiled, while fred rubbed at his temples.

"After that ovation, I'm sure he's a LOT less nervous," Jason said. "I can't wait to interview my very own character..." Jason mused, blowing his nose into a tissue. "I mean, how many people can say they get to talk to their own CREATION? It's mind-blowing..."

The crowd applauded, as a chant of "THANK YOU JASON!" began. Fred eased up a little, as he went over to pat Jason on the back.

"Let's not waste any time, then," fred said, sitting back down. "Let's bring out our first gu-"

"HOLD IT!" A voice in the audience blared. Everyone turns to Geo, who is standing up with erect shoulders, and his eyes set on the stage. He takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, almost mapping out what he was about to do. He opens them, as he begins to walk slowly towards the finish line...or the stage yup same thing horrible analogy oh my-WALK GEO.

"Oh cripes..." fred moans, burying his face into his sectionals' cushions.

"I hear you talking about "giving the crowd what they want", gentlemen, and I speak for every reader of A New Home when I say that we appreciate that. But, if you were REALLY paying attention to your fans," Geo was now at the stairs leading up to the stage. He begins to walk up them. "You would look out into the crowd and SEE, what the fans of A New Home WANT," Geo now stands at the front of the stage. "Brothers...sisters...LET YOUR VOICES BE HEARD...WHO DO YOU WANT?!"

"WE WANT GEO!" Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap goes the crowd. "WE WANT GEO!" Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap." Geo relishes in this, as he outstretches his arms like a messiah on stage, looking up at the lights.

Fred's face contorts into that of confusion and disbelief. "...What? No, no...sit down, Geo..."

"Not today!" Geo fires back. "Last week, I was put on the spot by being called onto the stage. I was nervous, I was sweating, and I even fainted in the end...but I met RAINBOW DASH...I met SPIKE...they REVIEWED my story! I went home A LOT happier than I thought I would...

But, for 10 days...night after night...I've laid in my bed...unable to sleep...I couldn't even close my eyes to TRY. All I could think about...was THIS stage...it kept calling me...and I couldn't refuse," Geo turns towards the co-hosts, a look of fire in his eyes. "I know where my place is, men...not out there in the audience, no...last week, when I felt the rush of adrenaline coursing through the very fiber of my being, and I noticed ALL of my fears and nervousness WASH away with all doubts in the world, and when I wake up the next morning and get the notification on ! THAT RAINBOW DASH IS WATCHING ME!..." Geo drops to his knees, and then to his belly, staring at the velvet red carpet he was lying on.

"I realized...everything I had ever wanted, and all my dreams had come true...On this. Very. Stage..." he gets back up on his two feet.

"GEO! GEO! GEO! GEO! GEO! GEO! GEO!"

"YOU CAN'T DROWN THEIR WANTS OUT, MY FRIENDS!" Geo has to yell over the deafening crowd. "THEIR BODIES ARE READY...FOR GEO...DESIC...DRAGON!" Geo finishes to another roaring cheer from everybody in the audience.

Jason and fred share an impressed look with each other. Geo smirks at them.

The crowd quiets down, as fred and Jason get up from their seats, and stand at each of Geo's sides; fred to his left, and Jason to his right.

Fred down not look at Geo, but simply points at him, looking out into the sea of ravenous Geo-maniacs. "Is THIS want you want?!"

The crowd, of course, cheers immensely. "WE WANT GEO!" Clap, clap, clapclapclap. "WE WANT GEO!" Clap, clap, clapclapclap.

"Well alright then," fred replies with a grin. "I may be angry right now, but that was a VERY convincing speech. And, no matter WHAT emotion we are feeling, me and Jason will ALWAYS appreciate you guys' feedback! So...with that in mind...tonight, and, if everything goes well enough, every time going forward, we here at A New Show...will have a THIRD co-host...and his name..." fred gestures to his left. "is Geodesic Dragon."

The building LITERALLY starts to shake, as the crowd is once again in TOTAL OVULATION. They begin thrusting their index fingers into the air, chanting "YES!" after each thrust.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screams a demonic voice, forcing the crowd into hushed silence. The audience, and the three co-hosts on stage turn towards the entrance, as they see "The Boss" riding in on stage in one of those Mobility scooters Walmart for the morbidly obese...or, ya know...PHAT.

"Mr. Winfrey!" Jason welcomed with a large grin. "What a terrific surprise this-"

Jason was interrupted by Oprah Winfrey's walrus moan, as he began to go to town on a Hoagie, and proceed to buy the town with the money in his fat rolls. "Quiet, Mr. Heart! I am very displeased with you and Mr. fred!"

"Oh gee, boss!" fred exclaimed. "What'd we do? Please don't make me sleep with dah fishes!"

"Be serious!" Oprah yelled. "It clearly states in the A New Show contract, YOU TWO are the SOLE hosts! You're the most popular show on my network, and by having THIS NOBODY share the stage with you, the prestige will DROP, and it will INSPIRE people to think "Hey! I'm a nobody like that Dragon guy! I can accomplish MY dreams, too!"

"Isn't that what you WANT, sir?" Jason asks with a frown.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Oprah roars. "I want MONEY to be able to buy Digiorno's Goat Cheese Pizza! So, NO MORE HOSTS, or you're off the air!"

"Hey now, ya silly podger..." Geo said, getting in the face of Oprah.

"HE'S SPEAKING TURKISH! IT SAYS IN THE CONTRACT...NO TURKISH! Throw him out!" Oprah commanded, and her bodyguards immediately tackle Geo. A large crack is heard in the scuffle, and the crowd cringes at the possibility of Geo's spine being broken.

Oprah's homeboys drag Geo out of the shot, and we never see him again.

The crowd aims their boys right at Oprah.

"BE QUIET!" He roars in his trademark demonic voice. "I WILL USE YOUR BLOOD AS FUEL FOR MY FAT-MOBILE!" This quiets the crowd, once again.

"Good luck with the show, boys!" Oprah salutes, and drives off with evil laughter.

Jason sits back down in silence, but fred has a different reaction. He nods his head multiple times, with more velocity each time.

"Screw the guest right now! SCREW IT!" He screams. "Cut to commercial! I have something to say!"

Everything quickly fades to black with the image of fred seething.

watch?v=R6_eWWfNB54

_Parking Lot..._

The doors leading to the inside of the building were shoved open, as Oprah's homies forcefully tossed Geo out onto the concrete. Geo's spine snapped back into place as a result of this.

"Well, that's ONE thing I don't have to worry about today," Geo muttered, straining to get up.

"Yeh. And don't even THANK about gettin' back inside, yo jizzidy jeez jizzle," Homie 1 said.

"Yeh. Dah doors be locked, bagpipes, so it ain't even worth tryin' wit' yo haggis n' cornbeef chuggin' salf," Homie 2 added.

"Salf?" Geo questioned the dialect of the beautiful black men with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Yeh. And Funkmasta Winfrey says ya Fanfictions SUCK too, broman," Homie 1 teased.

"GROVE STREET FA LIFE," Homie 2 declared, before slamming the double doors shut.

"What the hell?" Geo wondered. "Silly bunch of bawbags..."

"That was pretty pathetic..." Geo heard a voice from behind him. He turned around, to see Lightning Dust trotting out from the darkness, a mocking grin on her face.

Geo had to do a double-take. "L-Lightning Dust? What are you doing out here? By the way, nice fight last week. You sure went radge on-errr...yourself..."

"I like the dark," Dust responded. "Plus, I'm running from the catering guy...he INSISTS on fetching me water! Shame you don't know this place like me, otherwise, you'd be inside by now. But, yeah...that fight WAS pretty awesome, wasn't it? I totally won! Right?"

"Errrr..." Geo stammered. "I wouldn't say THAT. I mean, you DID run away..."

"Hey!" Dust snapped. "It was a waste of my time, anyway...I proved my point. I should be the one on that stage EVERY WEEK, getting the credit I deserve as the TRUE Lightning Dust."

Geo sighed. "I know how you feel, actually..."

"I know you do," Dust responded. "I was watching you up on that stage...listen, man, I'm not the biggest...people person, not anymore, but I still love defying authority. So, I've got a proposition for you..."

Jason chuckled. "R-really? For me?"

"Oh yeah," Dust smirked evilly. "I accidentally spilled coffee all over Winfrey last week, and short circuited his...fat-mobile..." Lightning Dust cringes. "Seriously, how can people take him seriously when he rides something named THAT? Anyway, I get to my locker room this week, and notice that the air conditioning in MY room ONLY, isn't working. I know that goo-ball did it, too. So, here's how it's gonna be...I want revenge, you want revenge. I want spotlight, you want spotlight. I want air conditioning, you want...ummm...what else do you want?"

"Hmmmm..." Geo pondered everything in the world that would make sense being in his grasp, and realized how the scenarios that came with those items would end up in disaster. "Revenge and a vast amount of screen time is good enough for me."

Dust nodded. "Alright. You got a car?"

Geo nodded, and pointed to the audience members section of the parking lot, down at the very end. There stood the taxi from the movie "Freejack."

Lightning Dust had to hold in a laugh, but she still kept her composure. "Eh, it'll work. Now, you'll be the getaway driver...alright?"

Geo nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"One more thing," Dust added. "To start this mission, you must promise me ONE thing..."

"And what would that be?" Asked Geo.

"...You must write a Geoverse story based around ME."

"U-ummm...a-alright...an odd request, but if it gets me back on that stage, it is worth it. Now, do you want that with or without clop?"

"Eheheheheheheeeeee," Lightning Dust made mouth noise. "...Clop..."

"Oh crap..." Geo swallowed. "F-fine..."

"Looks like we've got a deal, then..." Lightning Dust approached Geo, and held out a hoof. Geo looked it at, and realized there was nothing more to lose. He grasped her hoof in his hand, and shook it.

"What exactly are we going to be doing, Lightning Dust?" Geo almost forgot to ask.

"I'll lead you back into my locker room," Dust replied. "Keep in mind, there's no air conditioning, but now we can watch the rest of the show and strategize...you'll see when it happens. Then, we make a run for it."

"Sounds good," Geo agrees.

"We're going to shake the very foundation of A New Show...FOREVER," Lightning Dust chuckles evilly, as Geo copies her not-so-evilly. "Eh...4/10."

_Back inside the studio..._

"Three broadcasts..." fred mutters, as he standing in front of the A New Show crowd, his head lowered. He raises it, with a steely glare right in the camera. "It only took three broadcasts, for us to get screwed over by the man. Oprah, we signed a FIVE YEAR deal with you! Do you REALLY think we are going to take FIVE years of whatever the hell that was you just pulled? NO! You don't OWN this show, you just make our money," fred craned his neck, as the crowd "OOOHHH"ed.

"We should've just stayed on the internet if this is gonna be the case," fred continued. "I mean, 30 minutes?! We have 30 minutes?! That's enough for TWO guests ONLY! We would give you guys 10 guests if we could, but that's not the case. We're being screwed, but you're being screwed ROYALLY. Like a Filipino woman on a Friday night. But then again, me and Jason should've EXPECTED this. Oprah Winfrey has made a hefty living off of SCREWING EVERYBODY that he has worked with, and he sure doesn't do it gently! Well, guess what, Oprah? You can lay down all the rules you want, and WE. WILL. BREAK THEM! If we want another co-host, we'll have another co-host! If we want TEN more co-hosts, we'll put up flyers for ten more co-hosts! Nothing you say can stop up, because we've made you more money in three broadcasts than ANY other show on your network has. WE ARE IRON-CLAD, OPRAH.

YOU CANNOT BREAK US. And if you try to, we can go back to the 'Tubes, where our efforts are APPRECIATED, and where NOBODY can pull our strings, like we're some deprived wooden creations of normality! Because if you couldn't tell...this show, IS NOT NORMAL. We are unlike ANYTHING on Television! We are GROUND-BREAKING, we are FRESH, and starting right now...WE ARE UNFILTERED. WE rent this building out, not you, and we would be GLAD to make sure your fat ass NEVER makes our show's airwaves AGAIN!

Your career peaked long ago, and you're now just trying to cash in on the young guns. You're threatened by the youthful, and less obese, and for such a "savvy businessman", you sure do get into a lot of affairs that businessmen should have no BUSINESS being in. In reality, Oprah, you have NO IDEA about the concept of BUSINESS, because you seem to have the urge to make business about YOU.

Here's a tip...sit down, shut up, and count the money that comes your way...COURTESY OF US, by the way. Let us work our magic, let us make the fans of A New Home happy, and let the damn show go on!"

The crowd stops fred's rant with ferocious applause.

"And for everybody on Social Media saying me and Jason "sold out", here's some advice for YOU...keep licking that Dorito debris off of your pudgy fingers, and go Twitter yourselves with a rusty cheese grater, and GO TO HELL. We'll be selling out when we let Oprah tell us what to do, and that's NOT HAPPENING! From this day forward, we don't work for Oprah Winfrey...we work...for ourselves. We air on OWN Network, but OWN doesn't OWN US," without any more points to make, fred sat down, huffing. Jason and the audience gave him a standing ovation.

"I'm sometimes afraid to speak my mind, friend, so I'm glad you spoke it for me," Jason declared. "And I agree with everything you said! Shall we start over?"

Fred nodded. "Yes. Welcome to A NEW New Show, fair viewers. I am fred2266."

"And I'm APoeticHeart," Jason introduced with a smile. "Let's bring out our first guest before more chicanery occurs. She recently went through quite the transformation-well, at least on her mane...everybody, please welcome, for the second time on A New Show...RAINBOW DASH!"

The co-hosts and the audience members all got up and gave Rainbow Dash a thundering ovation, as the licorice princess herself came jumping out of the curtain in a frenzy. She stomped her hooves and jogged in place, before raising one forehoof up in the air, and colliding it with the forehoof that was lowered, shouting "BOOM!" each time the hoof collided. She did this three times. She ran over to Jason's sectional, and literally POUNCED onto it.

"Welcome to the show again, Rainbow Dash," fred said, going over and shaking her hoof. "Sorry I missed you last week."

"Oh, it's all good, mon!" Dash spoke, with probably the most spot-on Jamaican accent ever to escape through mouth cavities, only it was still in her voice. "By dee way, my name ain't Rainba Dash naw more, star, it be Kofi Bob Applejacks Sean Kingston Marley Cereal Paul!"

"Uuuuhhhhhh..." Jason didn't know what to say, fred laughed out loud.

"Any reason why, Da-...errr...Kofi?" Fred asked, snickering.

"Well, it be real easy, mon...me favorite wrestler is KOFI KINGSTON! Me favorite artist is a tie between BOB MARLEY and SEAN PAUL! And me favorite cereal is Applejacks! I'M DAH WINNA, MON!"

"Uuuuhhhh..." Jason was still speechless.

"I see..." Fred took a moment to stand up, and address the viewers at home, as well as the crowd. "Fans all across the world, you are about to witness, the single greatest interview in Television HISTORY," taking a deep breath, he returned to his chair with excitement. "So, Kofi, first question...I see you've now added some rainbow beads to your dreads. Gotten use to the new manestyle, eh?"

"Oh, yah bet, mon!" Kofi exclaimed. "I only hated it until I let the true power of Bobsled Fever enrich my rainbow veins, and now I'm a total kwengatta!"

"I'm guessing you get all the colts now, huh?" Fred asked, not serious like usual.

"Nah, mon. Me get all the Goodaz!" Kofi admitted.

"The...goodaz?" Jason hesitantly asked.

"Yah know, mon...the mares!" Kofi explained.

"...Uuuuhhhhh..." Jason was once again speechless, as fred was rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"I know, mon! It's-SO SLAP WEH!" Dash's voice cracked.

"So, Kofi...is being a member of the Wonderbolts STILL at the top of your priorities?"

"Hah! Hay nah, mon," Dash dismissed. "Kofi is ready to be numbah one Equestrian BOBSLEDDIN' CHAMPION! Nopony be as fast as me on dat ice, mon!"

"B-...bobsledding?" Jason questions, about to die from dumb.

"Of course, mon! I represent Jamareca ALL DAH WAY, mon! Feel dah rhythm, feel dah rhyme, come on ya'll, IT'S BOBSLED TIME! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!" Kofi repeated what she did in her entrance.

"Do you have any other teammates thus far?" Fred asked, thoroughly curious in everything Kofi said.

"Nah, mon! Kofi don't need no teammates. She best bobsleddah all on her OWN."

"I'm sure you are," fred lied. "In any event, we all look forward to seeing you on the ice. Any parting words for everybody, Kofi?"

"I shot dah sheriff," Kofi sang. "But I didn't shoot dah deputy! Oh yah! And also, if there's ever trouble in Paradise, yah can expect Kofi ta be there! Everybody do it with me!"

All at once, Kofi, fred, and the audience took part in one final "BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!", as Kofi left to a worthy reception. Jason still was having trouble processing ANYTHING.

"That was INCREDIBLE!" Fred said with a hearty laugh, as the crowd cheered in agreement.

"COMMERCIAL. NOW," Jason commanded with an expressionless look.

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

watch?v=wLlmymHRNZg

_Backstage at the catering area..._

"Crap!" Cody groaned. "I didn't realize Kraken ink would be THAT hard to clean out! The show's probably over by now!" Cody began running, until he saw a mint green blur at the catering area. That color could not be mistaken. Cody stopped, and back-peddled a few steps, until he spotted...her.

Lyra Heartstrings. The mare of his dreams. So what if they were two TOTALLY different species? This is AMERICA! Cody licked his lips as he watched Lyra. She was talking to Bon Bon, BUT THAT CAVITY CREEP WASN'T IMPORTANT TO HIM! It was all about Lyra. Her luscious curves, and her flowing crest-like mane could make a grow man cry, especially since Cody had to wipe a tear away from his eyes.

"The show can wait," Cody whispered. "I'm going in...no more regrets." Cody began walking forward, and didn't stop until he was right in the middle of Lyra and Bon Bon.

Bon Bon continued to talk, but Lyra gasped, turned to her side, saw human, gasped even louder, and punched Bon Bon in her face. Bon Bon fell to the floor with a thud.

"H-...hi, Lyra..." Cody stuttered, as he couldn't help being nervous. He just wanted to lick Lyra like the big ole pistachio bowl of ice cream she was.

"HUMAN," Lyra whispered in ecstasy. She began to cast dreamy eyes upon Cody.

Cody shuffled his feet against the floor. "I just wanted to know...I mean, if you weren't busy sometime-"

"I LOVE YOU," Lyra blurted out, interrupting Cody.

"You...you do?" Cody asked with wide, hopeful eyes.

Lyra nodded. "ARE YOU KIDDING?! You're the only human I've met that hasn't run away from me yet! Why...why haven't you run?"

This was it. The substance was there. Now Cody just had to seal the deal. He gently grabbed one of Lyra's forehooves, and affectionately kissed it. A multitude of hearts danced in a circle around Lyra's head, as she realized she would never be able to was that hoof again.

"I haven't run...because I love you too, Lyra...those humans are just crazy..."

"But I'm cra-"

"Don't you dare say you are crazy, Lyra!" Cody interrupted. "You're just different...I like different." He smiles.

"Wow...you're perfect..." cooed Lyra.

"So are you..." Cody complimented.

Time stood still as both parties could not take their eyes off of each other.

"I will be your human," Cody continued. "...Will you be the heartstrings to my heart, Lyra?"

"Can...can I touch the hands?" Lyra had to ask.

"Whenever you want..." Cody replied sweetly.

"Yes..." Lyra whispered. "Yes, yes, yes!" She kept getting louder. "YES! Wait, though...you don't have a ring..." she frowned. "I know you're a gorgeous human and all, but I just can't let you not having a ring slide..."

Cody frowned as well, before an idea came to fruition. "Well...we COULD go to Walmart and get you a Ringpop..."

Lyra gasped even more now. "A beautiful human AND Candy? You're spoiling me already, sweetie!"

Cody holds out his arms, and Lyra jumps into them without hesitation. Cody walks off with his fair maiden sniffing his hair.

Meanwhile, Bon Bon is still flat on the floor, missing 6 teeth. She holds up a white flag, as a catchy ending tune plays, sending us into another commercial...

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

watch?v=EBefMdunYmw

_Back in the studio..._

"You alright now, Jason?" Fred asks, chuckling at Jason's earlier outburst.

"Yeah...I guess. That last guest just...what is life?" Jason facepalmed, hoping guests like THAT would be few and far between.

"It's ratings, though, that's for sure!" Fred exclaimed.

"Speaking of ratings," Jason began. "It's time...for the moment, you've all been waiting for...after a night's worth of hype, we have finally come to this point. Ladies and gentleman, our final guest for the night, was CERTAINLY worth the wait! I just hope he knows what he's getting into..."

"For his sake," fred replied. "I hope so, too..."

All of the audience members dug under their seats, and pulled out pitchforks, ready to use them if fred tried anything asinine.

Jason shook his head. "Longtime readers of A New Home...it is my honor, my privilege, and my utmost pleasure, to introduce to you, our favorite Original Character, and the main protagonist for the A New Home series, FOREVER and ALWAYS...TOBY MASON!"

Never had this building shook as much as it did when that name was announced.

Sunset Shimmer slowly made her way out. She looked to her side with a smile, but was surprised to find somebody wasn't next to her. She went backstage, as the crowd was foaming at the mouth for the most important guest of all time.

A few moments later, Sunset came back out, with Pony Fluttershy next to her, and next to HER, holding onto her hoof, was her loving son, Toby.

Toby tried to shield himself from the crowd. He was starting to get better at being around people, but there were so many people...so many NOISY people, all of that progress was lost.

That was until, Toby heard the most gripping thing he could have possibly heard.

"TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY!"

They were chanting his name.

At that moment, Toby's shell obliterated into smithereens, as he realized, at that moment, that these people truly loved him.

He grinned so wide. So, SO wide.

His mother and Sunset began to lead Toby through the stage, when out of nowhere, a lightning flash enveloped around the perimeter of the two humans, and the shy pegasus.

Fluttershy and Sunset fell on the rumps from the blast radius, as they realized their beloved Toy was not with them.

They looked up above them, and saw Lightning Dust forcefully grasping Toby in her hooves. She had one forehoof over his mouth to muffle his cries and scream, while the other one cradled him.

"Heh. I guess you could say, this is Child's Play!" Dust declared, as the jeers of the crowd began to unfold. She didn't care, though, as she went before zooming off through the curtain. Sunset tried to dive into her, but she was too fast, and she wound up landing on her face, blood immediately trickling from her nose.

"TOBY!" Fluttershy cried in despair, but then realized that was the WRONG emotion for this situation. Her mouth curled, and her eyebrows launched below in determination and anger. "Not again...NOT AGAIN!" Fluttershy took off without a warning, as she began to fly as fast as she ever had.

"Sunset, are you ok-" Jason tried to ask, but was interrupted as Sunset swatted his hand away from her.

"Who cares about me right now?!" She bellowed. "We have to get him back!"

Jason nodded, as both he and Sunset sprinted through the curtain.

Fred began pounding on the stage, as his hands began to bleed. "EVERY DAMN WEEK! EVERY DAMN WEEK, this show ends in DISASTER! I'm BEGGING for just ONE NORMAL, HEARTWARMING ENDING, DAMMIT! JUST ONE! Perfume spraying, ball-bashing, and now CHILD ROBBERY?!" Fred turned towards the crowd. "Folks, I don't care if Toby stole my churro...in fact, I wasn't planning to do ANYTHING to him...I just...I just wanted him on the show...YOU wanted him on the show! I only wanted to make everybody happy...i-...it was supposed to be just a normal DAMN interview, and it turns into THIS?! I-...I'm sorry...th-...it's all my fault." Fred buried his face into his hands, as he slowly walked off stage.

The crowd sat in stunned silence, not knowing what to do.

_In the parking lot..._

"Dammit, Lightning Dust!" Geo shouted over the blaring engine of his Taxi. "How will this get us revenge on Oprah?! How is this going to get us back on stage?!"

"Isn't it obvious, man?! We take everyone's most beloved character, they get mad and yell at Oprah for false advertising!"

"I don't WANT to kidnap him, though!" Geo replied with anger. "This isn't worth it!"

"GEO! YOU HAVE TO TRUST ME!" Lightning Dust roared with pleading eyes. "I PROMISE...everything will work out in the end...I PROMISE. Besides, I'm out for something MORE than just revenge..." she looked down at Toby, whose tears was flowing like a waterfall onto his red jacket. "Don't worry, kid, you're going to be helping me and Geo out...we could REALLY use it...me for a different, reason, though..."

"What the bloody hell do you mean by tha-"

"GET BACK HERE, YOU MONSTERS!" Geo was interrupted by the murderous shrieking of Fluttershy.

"No time to explain right now!" Lightning Dust said. "Go, Geo! GO!"

Geo hit his head against the wheel in frustration, but knew he'd be mincemeat if he wasted any more time. He flipped the Nitrous switch, and stepped off the gas. The taxi was literally so fast, it teleported 25 feet before it rode off at unfathomable speeds.

Fluttershy was still just as fast, though. Twilight Sparkle was trailing a bit behind her, and on the ground, Sunset Shimmer and Jason huffed and puffed, out of breath.

"I...it's no use..." Sunset admitted, defeated. "We'll never catch them on foot..."

"I was driven here...by...limo..." Jason gasped for air. "My car's...not...here..."

All of a sudden, a green Sabre skidded to a stop in front of the two. The passenger's window rolled down, as a familiar face, Homie 1 looked out at the two.

"Yo, get in, foo's!" Homie 2 demanded. Sunset and Jason, with no other options, sprinted to get inside the car.

"Love the story, Mad Dog Poetic," Homie 1 complimented. "Sorry for went bustin' on yo' set, dawg..."

"Yeh. We just didn't wanna make Funkmasta Winfrey mad, dude," Homie 2 explained.

"Thanks you guys," Jason replied with a warm smile. "But for now, let's just catch up to those crooks!"

"Yu got it, mah leez-nits!" Homie 1 replied, turning to Homie 2. "You ready, brudda?"

Homie 2 didn't need to nod, all he needed for an answer was to pull out his Tec9, reloading it.

"A'right then!" Homie 1 exclaimed, as he stepped on the gas, and began to burn rubber out of the parking lot.

Outside the parking lot, Kofi, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack were getting ready to take off, as well, as there positions in Kofi's newly bought bobsled had been taken.

Applejack sat in the cockpit, Pinkie Pie in the middle, Rarity behind her, and in the back seat would be Kofi.

"Come-on, Dashie!" Pinkie hurried. "We don't have time to be all super-duper slow! Toby needs his aunties help!"

Kofi scowled in response. "I already told ya, mon...me name ain't Rainba Dash, it's-"

"UGH!" Rarity groaned. "Just start running already, you fraud!"

"Eh, eh...breath easy now, mon!" Kofi replied. "Alright...hit it! Feel dah Rhythm, feel dah-" Kofi looked up ahead, and saw that Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity all had un-amused looks on their faces. "Why aren't yah all doin' the jingle with me?"

"We ain't got TIME for any'a that, Sugarcube!" Applejack scolding, putting on her helmet. "Our nephew's in trouble! And ah NEVER leave mah kin hangin'."

"Yah HAVE to do dah jingle with me, mon!" Kofi interjected. "It makes us a fearsome team!"

Rarity had had enough. She climbed out of her seat, reared forward, and then bucked Kofi right in his abdomen. As Kofi lay on the ground, spread eagle in pain, Rarity put her forehooves on the bobsled, and began running at top speed. When she was 30 or so feet out, she jumped in, letting the bobsled do the rest of the work.

Kofi slowly got up, as she had to flip her dreads out of her eyes. She looked ahead, and saw that her precious bobsled was out of sight.

Kofi looked around for any other means of transportation, and shrugged. "Jamareca, I am dah track and field team..." she announced enthusiastically, as she began trotting out into the distance, with no means of stopping until her nephew was saved...

watch?v=iSQBG-XXu8Q

_End feed._


	9. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Ugh! Would you just get OFF of me?!" Toby awoke to the shrill yelling of what sounded like...

"Diamond Tiara?" Toby questioned out loud. He rubbed his eyes, and reached over the other side of the large blue sofa, which, for the time being, would also work double-time as his bed, and grand his glasses off of the coffee table next to it.

While he retrieved his glasses, however, he heard what sounded like a muffled "Ouch!" Toby repealed quickly, putting his glasses on to see if he could locate the voices without being trapped in a blurry paradise.

"Like, watch MY glasses, sissy!" This time, the voice sounded like...like Silver Spoon. "They, like, cost MUCH more than yours!"

"S-...silver Spoon?" Toby whispered, looking around frantically. Where were these voices coming from? Were those two nasty bullies in Rainbow Dash's house? How LONG had they been there?

"Like, look DOWN!" Diamond Tiara's voice commanded him. "Jeez, even with GLASSES you're still blind..."

Toby looked to his right, at the edge of the couch. He then found out WHY he had been hearing the voices of his most recent tormentors...

The couch may have been blue, but on the armrest, was the illustrious diamond barrette, complete below with Diamond Tiara's blue eyes, and below even more, that signature sinister grin of hers. It seemed her entire face was fazed into the couch, making her a PART of it.

"About TIME you found me," Couch Diamond said, rolling her eyes.

"Why does it seem likes I'm ALWAYS forgotten about?" Silver Spoon's voice huffed. Toby turned to his left, and saw the same thing. Light blue glasses set apart the violet eyes, with, this time, an impatient look adorned on Silver Spoon's...leathery face. It seemed neither of these faces had noses, but it didn't matter. Toby could still tell them apart even if they had never talked.

"I'm not sure, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara replied. "You're like, JUST as pretty and special as me...of course, you're special in a DIFFERENT way, Toby..." She grinned, as both the couch versions of Toby's antagonists guffawed.

"Ummm...th-thank you," Toby said, the lightest smile on his face. Both his mommy and his mama would always tell him he was "special." Maybe Diamond Tiara was going to be nicer now as a result of her saying that...

Silver Spoon snickered at Toby's response, to which Diamond replied, "Told ya, Silver...SPECIAL." The two teenybopper's continued to laugh at Toby's innocence.

Toby didn't understand why they were laughing. _Are...are they making fun of me?_ Toby frowned. "I'm very confused..."

"Shocker..." Diamond Tiara replied with another roll of her eyes, as Silver Spoon chuckled lightly.

"Why are you girls in my house? A-and...why are you a part of my couch...?" Toby had to ask, slightly uncomfortable with being surrounded by talking, annoying furniture.

"Oh, Toby..." Diamond said, at first sweetly, then sadistically, "Don't LIE to us! This is RAINBOW DASH'S house, not YOURS!"

"Yeah! Like, what would your mommy think of you lying?" Silver Spoon teased, as Toby hung his head in shame.

"You should be SO ashamed!" Diamond Tiara added. "Not ONLY for lying, but for ALLOWING yourself to live in a DUMPY place like this..."

"Not to mention with a dumpy pony like Rainbow Dash!" Silver Spoon joked.

"That too!" Diamond Tiara agreed. "Actually, this place...it fits you, Toby...YOU'RE dumpy, as well!"

"I think he deserves MUCH worse," Silver Spoon spoke. "Like a TRASH dumpster!"

Toby blockades his ears with his hands, trying desperately to stop the verbal agony.

"That's not going to help, Toby..." said Diamond Tiara. "You'll NEVER be able to get rid of us..."

Silver Spoon nodded meticulously. "We have only just begun. You're a loser, you're weak...you're EASY."

"You think Sunset Shimmer can save you?" Diamond asked. "She's a wannabe...WE'RE the real deal! You think a hick like Applejack, a drama queen like Rarity, a showoff like Rainbow Dash, a sociopath like Pinkie Pie, or a...well, actually, you and Fluttershy are a LOT a like...your both WEAK, FRAIL, PATHETIC. Those aren't qualities of FRIENDS...they're qualities of SIDE-SHOWS...like you. You all make one BIG, happy family, don't you?"

"Me and Diamond Tiara are going to RIP that family APART!" Warned Silver Spoon. "One...by one..."

"Nobody thinks we're serious! Nobody sees us as a real threat!" Diamond Tiara memoir'd aloud. "Everyone thinks GILDA is the head girl on campus...hmph. How wrong they will be..." she chuckled confidently.

"This may all end well for you, Toby," Silver Spoon spoke. "But you are going to be helping us MORE than you'd think..."

"Yes..." Diamond Tiara nodded. "You may be useless in every other aspect, but the impactful message we send to Canterlot High School, through you, will not only turn some heads, but will also make our less superior peers BOW at our feet, and take notice!"

"You see, it doesn't matter how YOUNG you are," Silver Spoon began to explain. "What matters, is that when people see how much we've maimed, and twisted, and crunched up the way you live your life, they won't want that. So they'll easily give in to us, just like you WILL!" She roared, causing Toby to tense up.

The right side of the sofa suddenly bent to its will, as Diamond Tiara was now closer to Toby's ear. "We will be the cause of your dissension into NOTHING, Toby," Diamond Tiara whispered sensitively. "You think your safe behind your shield of Sunset's and Rainbow's? NO. You'll NEVER be protected. Because we'll always be there...gnawing on your conscience, dancing on your soul...rendering you helpless. This world is going to EAT YOU ALIVE, Toby..." Diamond Tiara slides her tongue up and down Toby's cheek in a licking motion. "And you will NEVER see it coming..."

There is a long pause. It seems like forever.

Toby can feel his heart beating, like it's about to obliterate his chest cavity at any waking second.

Without a warning, Diamond Tiara slides her entire mouth over Toby's eight year old frame, enveloping him in her oral cavity.

Toby's muffled screams are heard within, until Diamond Tiara abruptly swallows the young, frightened boy whole.

Toby begins to fall.

Into nothing but a blank abyss.

It doesn't mean he cannot hear the constant, high pitched laughter and snorts of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, though.

Everything is on loop. The falling, the laughing...

And even Toby's screaming.

Until he wakes up, that is.

Screaming.

Sunset Shimmer quickly rushes to Toby's side, cradling him in her arms.

"Toby?! TOBY!" She shouts, as she begins to shake him, trying to free him from his crying fit of hysteria. "Did you have a bad dream, little guy? What happened?!"

Toby's weeping waned down, as he sniffled non-stop. He was able to nod through all of his current discomfort. "Y-yes, Sister Sunset...I d-d-did have a bad dream!"

"Calm down, buddy," Sunset nearly pleaded, resting his head against her shoulders. "Tell me about it, if you can. It may help."

Toby looked into Sunset Shimmer's eyes, and with one final sniffle, began to tell her of his horrific dream. "Well...Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were in it, and they were a part of the sofa," Toby gestured to he and Sunset's bed. "They had their eyes, their hair items, and even the same voices...but, no noses. They made fun of me, and laughed at me, and then Diamond Tiara..." Toby turned his head away.

"What, Toby?" Sunset asked. "What did she do? PLEASE, you HAVE to tell me!"

"...She ATE me..." Toby choked out, collapsing back onto the sofa, and burying his face into the cushions.

Sunset Shimmer's eyes bulged, and she sat down next to Toby. She lifts his head off of the cushions with her hand, and kisses him on the forehead. "Well, I can't say I've ever had a dream like THAT. But, often times, we have dreams like that when we're AFRAID of something...more than normal, actually."

"But I wasn't afraid of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon anymore, Sister Sunset!" Toby replied. "I felt protected by you and all of my new friends...why did I have that dream, then?"

"I think I may know why, Toby..." Sunset Shimmer wraps an arm around Toby. "I will ALWAYS be around to save you from those nasty witches, and so will the girls, but even then, we can't SAVE you from your nightmares, Toby. Even with all the protection in the world, Toby, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon will always be here. And, more than likely, they'll be bullying you until we get you home." She gives him a light smile.

"But I'm TIRED of being bullied, Sister Sunset!" Toby cries out, startling Sunset, and replacing her smile with a frown. "I've been bullied ever since my mommy died! When I got to Equestria, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon bullied me THERE. A few months later, we became friends, and the bullying stopped; but I came here, and it's even WORSE! I'm SICK of it, Sister Sunset...I...I just want it all to stop..." Toby sits on the floor, scrunching his knees together.

Sunset Shimmer leans down on the floor next to Toby, taking both of his hands, and enclosing them with hers. She uses the sleeves of her jacket to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "Unfortunately, Toby, I honestly have NO idea how you feel...I've never been BULLIED. For me, it was the other way around...I'm glad I learned the error of my ways. I'm glad I'm a better person now. I wish I could stop Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, I wish I could bully them back so hard, they wouldn't even LOOK at you the wrong way again...but, if I started again, I wouldn't be able to quit. Not to mention, it would be stooping to their level, and that's not good.

"I wouldn't want YOU as a bully, Sister Sunset..." Toby admits. "I know you used to be one, but I just can't imagine you as one." He smiles sweetly up at her.

"Awwwww!" Sunset coos, playfully rubbing at the top of his head. "Thanks, buddy!" She chuckles. "No, I do NOT think that we be good." Sunset Shimmer suddenly places a hand on Toby's shoulder, and looks at him sternly. "Now, Toby...if you don't want to be bullied anymore, I need you to do something for me..."

"What is it, Sister Sunset?" Toby asks with hope. "I'll do ANYTHING!"

"I know it may be hard for you, Toby," Sunset continued. "But it MUST be done...you HAVE to stand up for yourself." Toby immediately gulped. "Your whole life, you have been mistreated. That's not right, Toby. You don't DESERVE that! THIS is the way to prevent that...I understand that you are shy, and are afraid to speak up...but Toby," Sunset now places her other hand on Toby's other shoulder. "If you continue to let those two walk all over you-NO...if you let ANYONE walk over you, then nothing will ever change. You will never be able to get your point across...you are TOBY MASON, and you are NOT to be messed with. You are a respectable young man with not only a heart of gold, but also a will of titanium. If you take ONE thing from this world back home with you, let it be THAT. PLEASE," Sunset can feel tears threatening to escape, but Toby wipes them out of her eyes with HIS jacket.

"I guess you are right, Sister Sunset..." Toby sighs. "It's going to be very hard for me today. But I promise, if Diamond Tiara, or Silver Spoon, or Matilda try to bully me, I will let them know that I am not going to take it anymore!"

"Yes!" Sunset cheers, grinning widely.

"I will not let them push me around!"

"YES!"

"When they hear the name Toby Mason, they will think of respect ONLY!"

"NOOOOO!"

Sunset and Toby gasp, as they look behind them to see Rainbow Dash nearly tumble down the stairs. She was halfway down, but she caught herself.

"Are you alright Rainbow Dash?" Toby asks sincerely, as he and Sunset run over to check on their landlord.

Dash sighs in relief, using the staircase to slide down to the bottom. "Sure am! Barely...I was running down here to see what was wrong. I heard Toby scream and I was worried."

"He just had a bad dream is all," Sunset answers. "I made sure everything was better, though."

Toby nodded. "I'm so glad Sunset Shimmer was here. Otherwise, you would've fell trying to comfort me, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow chuckles, slipping on her sneakers. "Hey, bad dreams can hurt a LOT more than falling down a few stairs. I would've crawled over to you, buddy." Dash winks at Toby, playfully punching him on the shoulder. "You never have to be afraid with me, Shims', or the girls around. Just know that."

Toby beams. "I will, Rainbow Dash!"

"Alright! Good to know!" Dash replies, before sliding her backpack over her shoulders. "Just so you guys know...we're running late."

Realization hits in for Sunset and Toby, as Toby scrambles to find his shoes, while Sunset scrambles to quickly fix up Toby's lunch.

Rainbow rolls her eyes. "Roommates..." she gives a hearty chuckle before opening the door. "Meet you outside. Don't take TOO looonngg!" She shuts the door.

In record time, Sunset and Toby meet back in the living room, almost colliding with each other in the process.

"Nice hustle, little buddy!" Sunset congratulates, handing Toby his lunchbox, and helping him put his jacket on. "We are one GREAT team, that's for sure!"

"We sure are!" Toby says, as he and Sunset slide their backpacks over their shoulders.

"Looks like we might need to go shopping after school," Sunset pointed out. "Sleeping in casual clothing isn't the most COMFORTABLE thing to experience..."

"We're going to go get some Pajamas, Sister Sunset?" Toby asks.

Sunset nods. "Yup! We'll need them if we want to sleep as comfortable as possible." Sunset opens the door for Toby. "Come-on, little guy! Let's go be assertive. Alright?"

Toby nods, grinning at Sunset. "Yes, ma'am! Look out Canterlot High...the NEW Toby Mason is on his way!"

Sunset giggles as they both step outside, before she closes the door.

_Equestria..._

_Winsome Falls..._

Nikolai awoke to his favorite smell. The savory, succulent smell of pancakes. The smell that made his nostrils yodel every time he smelt it.

Pancakes were a near impossible thing to get when you are being raised by wolves, so berries and nuts are the easy alternative.

But, pancakes had now become Nikolai's favorite food. Ever since he, Riley, and Kevin, his two favorite companions, had begun what they were calling the "Equestria Exploration."

It was all Kevin's idea. Unfortunately, even after they had left the Crystal Empire a year ago, Kevin still felt out of place in Equestria, he being the only centaur, so he decided to continue what he had done before...travel the entire width of Equestria. The only difference, was that he now had friends to do it with.

Nikolai was always up for some adventure, and he had done some traveling in his own days. All he did was travel with the pack of wolves that raised him, and he and Riley were always jumping from place to place, even when they had arrived in Equestria.

Nikolai could think of nothing better to do than to graze Equestria...inch by inch, city by city, with his two best friends. Seeing new sights, hearing new sounds, meeting new people, whom would hopefully become acquaintances...or even friends. That would make Kevin most happy.

Some would think doing nothing but traveling all day, every day for nearly ALL year would be mundane, but, truth be told, there had not been a dull moment YET, and the journey was a year in.

Riley seemed behind the idea, also. In fact, it seemed like he hadn't stopped wagging his tail ever since they had left the Crystal Empire a year ago.

_Ah, the Crystal Empire..._ Nikolai thought with a smile that bared remembrance. _I wonder how my pony friends are doing. Oh! And I can't forget about little Toby..._ He chuckled to himself.

The last time Nikolai and the others had met with their four-hooved friends, and Toby, was at the annual New Year's Eve celebration in Canterlot.

Ironically, Nikolai and the others were traveling to Canterlot just in time for the ceremony. Everypony was there, of course, and so they all had a stellar chat as they counted down the final seconds of the year. Then, they all went over to Joe's for what could only be described as the biggest gorge-fest on sprinkled-deserts ever recorded.

Yes, Joe RECORDED it, and it was a new record. Between Nikolai, Kevin, Riley (wolves love doughnuts, naturally), Toby, Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and both Princess Luna AND Princess Celestia...357 doughnuts were eaten.

WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A DOLLOP OF MILK.

You'd think Pinkie Pie would eat the most, but, to everyone's surprise, Rarity was the crown-jewel of cakery.

It was such a great time they all had, but Nikolai felt they were all due for another visit.

First, though, it was time to travel to the Griffin Kingdom. They had seen all there was to see in Equestria, so traveling to new kingdoms would make sense. The Equestrian Exploration would not be ending anytime soon.

Back to the pancakes, though. They were delicious, and Nikolai would be getting up to eat some now. He stood up on two feet, but felt a bit odd immediately.

_Hmmm...strange..._ He thought. _It almost seems like I shouldn't be standing..._ Non-the-less, he continued to venture on, because the cakes of pan-like essence were that important to him.

He walked out of his tent, began to sing with his deep, Russian vocals that would make an array of Opera singers jealous.

"I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else, but not for me!"

Kevin chuckled as he continued to stir the batter of pancake mix over the open fire. "Only the smell of pancakes could wake YOU up at 8, Nik..."

Not even Kevin uttering that oh-so DREADED nickname of his could ruin this morning...

"I could eat those fluffy clouds of nourishment for the rest of my days..." Nikolai licked his lips in anticipation, but was surprise to feel some hair coarse against both his upper and bottom lip.

"Huh, guess I need to shave again..." Nikolai contemplated, shrugging. "Later. Pancakes come FIRST!"

"Lucky for you, they're ready," Kevin called out, setting a stack of four onto one of the plates from the Fine Chineigh set Fleur de Lis had given to them just for the sole fact that they complemented her on her mane. It was a nice gesture, but a little overkill if Nikolai had to say.

"Four pancakes? HA!" Nikolai chortled. "That is going to be an appetizer for me."

"Well, you can always have more if you need to-AAAAAAHH!" Kevin screamed as he turned to look at Nikolai. He lost his balance, and not only that, but dropped the pancakes to the grassy ground.

"Comrad!" Nikolai shouted, running over to check on Kevin. "What happened? Why did you scream and fall? There'd BETTER be a good reason...a waste of pancakes like that makes my morning a whole lot creppier."

"You...you..." Kevin stammered, slowly backing away from Nikolai. "Y-you...MIGHT want to take a look at yourself..."

"What?" Nikolai dead-panned, but waved his hands in front of Kevin. "Okay, okay...I will go look in the pond over there," he gestured to the pond Riley had been drinking from. "But if you're playing trick on me, I will be very mad, because the trick soiled my pancakes..." Nikolai eyed Kevin as he tip-toed backwards, before turning around and beginning to walk to the pond, preparing for the worst.

He got the worst.

As Nikolai looked at his reflection, his heart beat got 2 times faster. He had to splash some water into his eyes to get out of this allusion, to strive away from this hallucination.

But he couldn't.

Looking back at Nikolai...was, well, Riley.

Even if Nikolai suddenly contracted amnesia, he would still remember the black and blood red coat of his best friend, along with his sharpening crimson eyes.

"Oh hell..." Nikolai mutters, looking at his new paws. "No WONDER I felt hair! I need MORE than just a shave...I need me entire BODY back!"

"I mean, it's not THAT bad," Kevin lied. "I mean, you still look intimidating..."

"NOT BAD?!" Nikolai repeated in the form of a yell. "NOT BAD?! This is MORE than BAD! This is CATASTROPHIC! Why am I in Riley's body?! What the HELL happened to me?!"

"I wish I knew, Ril-uhhhh...I mean-" Kevin tried to correct himself, but he was too late, as Nikolai was already staring a hole through him.

"Forget it," Nikolai dismissed. "I wonder what Riley will think about this..."

"I'll go wake him up," Kevin volunteered, walking over to the tent, and peering inside. Again, he yelled, and ran away from the tent.

"What NOW?!" Nikolai commanded. "What's wrong with my Riley? Surely he can't be..." Nikolai's eyebrows rose, and his eyes were soon to follow in changing height. "That...baaa-aaadd?"

As Riley stepped out of the tent, his ears drooped, and his tail stopped wagging, as he saw...well, him.

He ran up to Nikolai, sniffing him without a care in the world.

"Well, THIS is awkward," Kevin pointed out, to which Nikolai could only nod to as he gritted his teeth.

"Rrr?" Riley whined in confusion, like he was asking a question.

"Yeah, it's me, Riley," Nikolai said with a cheesy smile. "I...look like you. You're not seeing things."

Riley didn't know what to do. By now, he would be licking Nikolai. But the thought of licking Nikolai in HIS form seemed wrong to him.

"Take a look at yourself, boy," Nikolai led Riley to the pond. "You don't look much better."

Riley lent down, and immediately began to yelp in terror.

He looked like Nikolai.

He began to run around the campsite, howling like he had lost his favorite frisbee, until he crashed into a tree head first.

"Hey, hey, buddy...watch it!" Nikolai warned. "You may be in my body, but you're still using my head." He went over to console Riley, whose head was spinning. Still, Riley did not have it in him to lick, technically, himself.

"This certainly is...odd," Kevin added. "I think we owe Princess Celestia a visit. Maybe she can help us."

Nikolai stood up on his hind legs, nodding. "I have NO idea how I am so good at this...but, yes, you're right. I heard she is in the Crystal Empire currently, and not Canterlot. Hopefully we do not disrupt her from her royal duties."

Kevin nods. "Alright, let's get packed up, then. We should take the train. It will be much faster. The fact this is an emergency also is a good enough reason."

"You're right," Nikolai agrees. "Me and Riley can't wait much longer in each other's bodies, as it is." Nikolai scratches his claws behind Riley's ears, accidentally scraping them. Riley yelps in response. "See what I mean?" Nikolai. "Worst pancake morning ever."

_Canterlot High..._

As Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk the halls of Canterlot High School, they can't help but talk about how they are going to embarrass the new kid, Toby.

"Just remember, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara begins to remind. "We have to get him when he least expects it."

Silver Spoon nods. "I know the plan, Diamond Tiara! I always remember your plans!"

"Because they're so great?" Diamond smirks as her ego is stroked, combed, and prissied up. Diamond Tiara halts herself and Silver Spoon, as she notices the flyer on the wall next to them.

"Pianist needed for school choir," Diamond Tiara reads. "Any student from third grade on up is eligible. Report to the Band room when you have time for your audition," Diamond Tiara turns to Silver Spoon, rubbing her hands together in evil excitement.

"I believe we've found our gig, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara snickers cerebral-like. "We'll just need to keep an EXTRA close eye on that snot-bubble today. If we do, HE'LL lose HIS gig..."

"You're so pretty when you strategize," Silver Spoon says dreamily. Diamond Tiara turns to her with an un-amused look, and her hands on her hips.

"Sometimes, I worry about you, Silver Spoon..." Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes, and begins to canter down the hall, Silver Spoon right on her tail as only a groupie can.

_TO BE CONTINUED._


	10. A New Show Episode Four

**A New Show: Episode Four**

DISCLAIMER: This story was written without any input from GeoesicDragon.

This week's broadcast of A New Show begins with the still-shot image of fred2266, sitting, almost glued to his seat. He stares at his lap in both frustration and in deep thought over the events of the last episode.

He could do nothing but hope, as he sighs heavily.

All of a sudden, fred's eyes slowly gaze up at the ceiling, as he pours his heart out...in the version of song.

"Restless tonight

Cause I wasted the light

Between both these times

I drew a really thin line

It's nothing I planned

And not that I can

But you should be mine

Across that line

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

I promise I might

Not walk on by

Maybe next time

But not this time

Even though I know

I don't want to know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

Even though I know

I don't want to know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

Even though I know

I don't want to know

Yeah I guess I know

I just hate how it sounds

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?

If I traded it all

If I gave it all away for one thing

Just for one thing

If I sorted it out

If I knew all about this one thing

Wouldn't that be something?"

- "One Thing" by Finger Eleven.

Fred finished, as he grimaced. He fell to his knees, and bellowed out a powerful scream.

"Welcome everybody, to A New Show," fred spoke, but without his usual passion. "I'm fred2266. I know I've been saying this the past few episodes, but this IS going to be the type of episode we are not used to...mainly, because we have no audience. Simply because, there's no reason for an audience. Everyone is too distraught over what happened last week, as we went off the air...

So, tonight, the duration of this broadcast, is simply for the merit...of paying tribute. No, folks, Toby Mason isn't dead...at least, not that I have heard. But, he is among the missing. I'd just like to start out by saying, I did NOT ask for this, NOR did I want this...take what you want, but last week, was supposed to be a normal interview. I know I built it up as "Toby's Punishment", but truthfully, I had no intentions of any wrongdoing. I like to over-do things, so that's all that was two episodes ago. I'm glad Toby came on the show, and I was going to tell the world, including him this last episode...but that never happened, did it?

No churro is worth him getting kidnapped over, I can assure you that.

I wish, I hope, I PRAY, that he returns home. I hope Fluttershy gets to embrace him again, and every day for the rest of her life.

I'm too young to know what it's like to lose a child, but I'm not a rock. I have feelings. I am ashamed to say, even so, that I feel that this is my fault...I should've made this place safer...hire more security, place some snipers on the rafters...but no...I was careless and thoughtless in my execution, and because of that...Toby is gone.

I can only hope the fellow readers of A New Home, Toby's family, and Toby himself forgive me.

Before we begin the show, however...I just have ONE question to ask," fred sits up straight. "Why, Geo?...Why? Why the hell would you partake in the kidnapping of Toby Mason? "Revenge"? How in the WORLD does that justify "Revenge"?! You're going to wind up getting yourself KILLED!"

Fred rubs at his temples. "Geo...I NEVER expected this from you, and I can only wonder if YOU even know how you're going to get yourself out of this one. Well, here is how our show is going to line up for tonight, folks. Though we may not have an audience, I took the privilege of interviewing some of the most loyal Toby Mason lovers, as well as some of his very best pony friends...and maybe an enemy, or two..."

_Meanwhile..._

As Geo's Freejack taxi continued to chug on down the road, Lightning Dust, with Toby still in her hooves, looks back behind her seat. She doesn't like what she sees, which is a butter yellow blur with a pink swirl to accompany it.

"Faster, Geo!" Lightning Dust commands.

"Are ya blootered, mare?!" Geo responds. "We're already on the verge of crashing as it is!"

"You wuss..." Lightning growls, but is caught off guard by the tugging of her black hoody. She looks down curiously to see Toby staring up at her with saddened eyes.

"Lightning Dust?" Toby asks. "Where are you taking me?"

Lightning Dust looks behind her again, and sees that Fluttershy has gotten even closer. She begins to sweat, not wanting her master plan to go to waste.

"I'm not really sure, kid," she replies. "Don't worry, though. It'll be beneficial to us all."

"What the bloody hell do ya mean?" Geo asks. "How is this revenge, Dust? We've stolen a CHILD! That's against the law!"

"Keep driving and you'll find out!" Dust barked. "Like I said, I'm out for MORE than just revenge..."

"Unbelievable," Geo mutters. "I need some Irn Bru...STAT."

Without any warning, Lightning Dust is tackled in mid-air by Fluttershy. They land on the front of the taxi, in plain sight of Geo's peripheral vision. The taxi has no hood, so this is situation is worse than you'd think.

"I don't want to fight you, Fluttershy!" Dust speaks. "I just need to borrow your son for a few minutes!" She looks up pleadingly at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, however, will not be beguiled. She grabs Lightning Dust's head with her two front hooves, and begins to repeatedly bash it on the taxi.

Toby grimaces with each thump of his captive's skull, as Geo begins to swerve from side to side.

"I can't see! Move out of the way, ya bastirts!" Geo complains as his eyes bulge in anger.

"SHUT UP!" Fluttershy rages, taking a moment away from pimp-slapping Lightning Dust's face. "YOU'RE NEXT TO DIE!"

Geo gulped, as he was now frowning, but he still wished he could see the road.

Off to the side, Cody and Lyra are stepping out onto the sidewalk outside what has to be the smallest Walmart to ever mart Wall's.

"Mmmmm!" Lyra moaned as she slurped on her wedding ring. "Apricot! My favorite!"

"Ummmm...sweetie?" Cody asked, pointing to the Freejack taxi that was driving off sloppily in front of them. "Isn't that...?"

"Toby?!" Lyra gasped. "It is! He's been kidnapped!"

"We have to save him!" Cody heroically proclaimed.

Lyra nodded, and looked around what a mean of transportation. She found it in the form of a Walmart Cart...person...virgin...employee...GUY.

Cody and Lyra ran over to the dude, and Cody proceeded to knock him out by means of punching him in his fibula. Because that's how that works.

Cody grabbed a cart with his hands, and Lyra began to salivate.

"Get in," Cody said, preparing to thrust this to hell and back.

Lyra, without hesitation, hopped into the cheaply made steel-structure.

Cody's feet began to become inspired, as he took off out of the parking lot and onto the road, joining the chase. Way behind them still were Homie 1, Homie 2, Sunset Shimmer, Jason, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and rounding out the misfits...Kofi eh-whathisname.

Up ahead, Geo was still lucky that he hadn't crashed the Freejack taxi yet, while Fluttershy was busy choking Lightning Dust.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY SON!?" Fluttershy demanded.

"I...need...him...to...help...me..." Lightning Dust was able to get out in separated segments.

"With WHAT?" Fluttershy growled.

Lightning Dust desperately looked to Geo for help, as she was slowly slipping into unconsciousness with each second more.

Geo sighed, and quickly leaped onto the top of the taxi, shoved Fluttershy into the driver's seat, and buckled her in whilst driving with his feet.

"Let me go!" Fluttershy struggled, trying to squirm her way out.

"Sorry, Fluttershy..." Geo warmly spoke with a frown, as he very hesitantly pressed the eject button.

The seat unhinged itself from the Freejack taxi, as Fluttershy was heaved into the air, screaming.

"MAMA!" Toby cried, as Lightning Dust gingerly flew back down next to him, straining her neck and wheezing.

"Th-...thanks...Geo..." she is able to get out.

Since there is no front seat now, Geo must drive the Freejack taxi standing up.

"I don't know WHAT you're getting at with all of this, but if you've gone through all this trouble, I'm going to trust that it is worth it..." Geo replied, relieved that he is finally able to forget about the road rage that was about to commence.

Meanwhile, high up in the air, Twilight is still flying. She rolls her eyes as she spots Lyra and Cody using a shopping cart to their advantage down below, but what brings her eyes back into the sky is a blood curdling scream.

"Huh-" But before Twilight can even fathom what is coming towards her, Fluttershy engages in immense friction with her. The force quickly causes the princess and the pegasus to dip down.

They barely miss the heads of Cody and Lyra, but only because they duck out of instinct.

Down the road some more, the inhabitants of the Green Sabre are preparing for the worst.

"DRIVE BY!" Homie 1 warns, and both he and Homie 2 duck. Sunset Shimmer and Jason hug each other in what will be their final moments in this lifetime.

Twilight, out of panic, tries to use her magic to envelope her and Fluttershy in a bubble that would not cause any harm to nopony, or nohuman, or nogangsterdawg. Unfortunately, her and Fluttershy crash into the Green Sabre, cracking the window to hell, and causing it to skid backwards down the road, with Fluttershy and Twilight still stuck to the car like two magnets with wings.

Lyra and Cody look behind them, and gasp.

"Oh crap!" Cody cries in horror. "We have to help them!"

"No time, Cody!" Lyra replies. "If we save them, who will save Toby?"

Cody sighed, and looked up the road in determination. "You're right..." he began to run with the cart again.

Down the road some more, the bobsled, flagged by Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rarity is about to meet the same fate as the Green Sabre, as said Green Sabre is fastly huddling towards them.

Rarity has already fainted, as Applejack has taken off her hat and put it to her chest with her eyes closed, and her head lowered. Pinkie Pie frantically blasts confetti shots with her party cannon at her car, but that does not delay the inevitable, as mere seconds later, the back of the Green Sabre meets the front of the Bobsled, as now EVERYTHING soars the way it should not be.

_4 miles back..._

The Green Sabre and the Bobsled skid to a stop at the hooves of Kofi, who surveys the damage.

Thankfully, everybody involved in this over the top crash is a cartoon character, and cartoon characters can't die. Yes, even Jason is a cartoon character. If you thought otherwise you're full of peanut oil extract.

"Jamareca, I am dah..." all of a sudden, Kofi loses her Jamarecan accent. "Ahh...screw it! This gimmick SUCKS!" Rainbow Dash returns as she flops on the ground in front of all the carnage.

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

Youtube Video

_Interview..._

_Hunter reaper..._

"Hunter...thank you for taking your time to share your thoughts with the world," fred says. "Now, how do you feel about what occurred at the end of the last episode of A New Show?"

"Squishy hasn't stopped crying," Hunter answers. "I also feel REALLY bad about it. I mean, it wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't there...but I SAW Toby Mason, one of my FAVORITE characters, get KIDNAPPED...RIGHT in front of my own EYES. That is not only traumatizing, but also unspeakable."

"So, you're saying it shouldn't have happened?" Fred asks.

Hunter nods. "Absolutely. He's just a kid. An INNOCENT kid, even more-so...he was only here to be ON this stage, sitting ON this sectional, answering his OWN questions, for his OWN interview...it was such a badly timed move."

"What do you have to say to Lightning Dust?" Fred asks. "Are her actions justifiable?"

"I have more to say to Geo than to Lightning Dust...you'd HAVE to expect something like THIS from her, that BITCH. But Geo? Never. He reads A New Home like me, like everybody else...he got thrown out, but was that REALLY the way to react? Neither his, nor Lightning Dust's actions are justifiable, simply because they could have gone things in a MUCH different way."

Fred shakes Hunter's hand. "Thank you for your time, Hunter."

_The Cutie Mark Crusaders..._

"Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, as kids, just like Toby, how has his disappearance affected you?" Fred asks.

Scootaloo has to put a hoof on Sweetie Belle's shoulder as she sniffles, staring at the floor.

"It's been awful rough on all'a us," Apple Bloom answers.

"Not only that," Sweetie Belle sniffles. "But our family's been gone, too...I miss Rarity..."

Apple Bloom nods. "And ah miss Applejack..."

"AND I MISS RAINBOW DASH AND ALL HER LICORILICIOUS MANE!" Scootaloo cries in agony, burying her face into Sweetie Belle's lap. Sweetie Belle pets her mane with a frown on her face, knowing the pain she is feeling.

"We've been wantin' ta spend tahme with Tobeh, but before we got the chance, he got kidnepped..." Apple Bloom sighs heavily.

"And we don't know what's going to happen to our friends and family," Scootaloo adds, recollecting herself as she removes her face from Sweetie Belle's sensitive place. "If Geo and Lightning Dust are willing to steal Toby, who KNOWS what they're willing to do to make sure he stays with them."

"I just hope everypony and Toby can come back safe and sound..." Sweetie Belle states.

"Scootaloo, what was your opinion on Lightning Dust BEFORE all of this happened?" Fred asks. "Did she seem like a good enough role model, the same as Rainbow Dash is to you?"

"I've never met her," Scootaloo admits. "But Rainbow Dash told me the story of what she did at the Wonderbolts Academy, and I saw her accuse her human self of a whole bunch of false things...so...no. I can't say she's a role model, unless you count a BAD role model for an answer. She's NOWHERE near as good as Rainbow Dash."

"Well, girls, thank you three for your time," Fred shakes the hooves of the three young fillies. "This is obviously harder on you than others, as Toby IS family to you. I just have to say, I hope you are reunited with not only him, but your other folks, as well."

_Jlargent..._

"Hey, J," fred says. "This interview is going to be DIFFERENT from the other two I've done thus far...the Cutie Mark Crusaders are like FAMILY to Toby, but it appears that for you, the roles are being switched..."

"That's right," J replies. "GeodesicDragon is my brother," he says that with more disappointment than a usual brother would.

"Very interesting," fred replies. "Now, what was your relationship like BEFORE he did what he did?"

"Pretty good, I'd say," J admitted. "I'd read his clop, he'd read my clop. It was great," he said with a nostalgic smile.

"Did you ever expec this out of him, then?" Fred asks.

"Never," J simply said. "He has always been an angelic and beautiful Scottish haus. And he loves kids, too."

Fred's eyes bulged. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," J praised. "He had a woman for every hour of every day. VERY popular my brother is. Probably has more kids than an Haitian orphanage."

"A little ironic what happened then...isn't it?" Fred pointed out.

"Now you listen here," J suddenly raised his voice, getting out of his seat. "My brother may be MANY things, but he. Is NOT. A bad guy!"

"How do you explain the missing child, then?" Fred fired back.

"Lightning Dust used her vivacious ways to goad him into her desires!" J expects.

"You CANNOT be serious..." fred replies, shaking his head.

"I most certainly am!" J rebuttaled. "He was a kind and giving soul until SHE got her witched hooves on him!"

"I think I've heard enough here," fred replies, demanding the feed be excommunicated.

_Mr. Discord..._

"Mr. Discord," fred changes the system by shaking his interviewees hand BEFORE the interview, and not AFTER. BECAUSE HE DESERVES IT MORE. "Thank you for taking the time out of your...chaotic day to speak with me."

"Oh, no a problem at all, boy-o!" Mr. Discord replies. "I just wish it were under less dubious circumstances," he frowns.

"So do I," fred agrees. "We can only help things will be back to normal soon. Now, what kind of a student is Toby Mason?"

"Oh-ho! One of the most CHARMING and pleasant students I've ever had the privilege of teaching! Every time he walks into my classroom, I just feel his beautiful soul RADIATING through the room. He's not a class clown, but he's the ONLY one in my current class whom laughs at my jokes. He does his work, he turns it in on time, and he is EXTREMELY active. He was shy the first day, and he still relatively IS, but he's getting MUCH better, and I couldn't be prouder."

"How do you feel about the actions of Lightning Dust? The pony version, I mean," fred asks. "Did you have her in class?"

Mr. Discord nods. "I sure did. I am shocked and appalled that this world's Lightning Dust would stoop to such treachery. The Lightning Dust I know was an absolute DOLL in class, and she still seems to be the same free-spirited and tough-as-nails young lady that she has ALWAYS been."

"How as class been without Toby?"

"Not the same, I can say," Mr. Discord admits. "Unfortunately, the other students didn't even seem to notice he was gone..." he scoffs. "Except Noi. Poor girl. Toby and her were just starting to become good friends. That's why I hope he can be rescued as SOON as possible. I miss him, and so do Sunset Shimmer and the girls."

"Thank you for your time, sir." Fred gives a subtle nod.

_midnightshadow1..._

"Midnight," fred began. "You will be the final interviewee that will represent the A New Home readers."

"I wouldn't mind that accolade if you were interviewing me on a much more joyous topic," midnight proclaims with a grunt.

"Hopefully some other time..." fred agrees. "For now, though, what are your thoughts on this? How are you feeling?"

"I feel like crap, but I can't imagine what Toby HIMSELF is feeling like," midnight answers. "I just can't believe he's been through this much hell, and he's not even 10 years old...hell, when I was his age, I was eating Uncrustables and playing Spyro. It just doesn't seem right, does it?"

"It's HIGHLY unfair," adds fred. "What does Nikolai think of this?"

"He's pissed, and he wants to get some Geo and Lightning Dust pancakes in his stomach..." midnight grins wickedly.

"I'm going to end this interview before we get taken off the air...thanks for your time, midnight," fred shakes his hand.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon...

Once again, everything Silver Spoon says will be muted.

"Hello Diamond Tiara," fred greets happily. "You still don't exist to me, creature," he glares at Silver Spoon, who says something that will never be heard.

Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes. "She, like, doesn't want to answer your stupid questions ANYWAY...she'll just text it to me later."

"I don't even think I have to ask," fred pauses. "BUT, how do you feel about Toby's kidnapping? Aren't you just a LITTLE bit sad for him?"

"HA!" Diamond snorts. "I say, IT'S ABOUT TIME. Now, every time I see Sunset Shimmer in the halls, I will lick up her tears! I bet they taste DELICIOUS..."

"What if he comes back, though?" Fred points out.

"Ugh...don't EVEN say that!" Diamond pleads with a shiver. "That's the LAST thing I need. I'm finally free to rule over Canterlot High as I please with that twig out of the way. To have him walk those cold halls again, would make my very BONES COLD."

"So...you're giving props to the kidnappers?"

"Why not? I wish I would've done it FIRST, but, they beat me to it! As far as I'm concerned, they BOTH deserve MONUMENTS in the middle of Canterlot Square! I'LL even donate the funds MYSELF. I'm still prettier than them, though, so they CAN'T brag about THAT."

"I'm guessing you don't care if the fans of A New Home are...well, ticked off at your comments?"

Diamond scoffs. "I could care LESS what those NECK-BEARDS think about me. They should be WORSHIPPING me, not JUDGING me. Maybe THEN I wouldn't think they're as stupid as I believe them to be."

Fred sighs, knowing the crap-storm he will be getting for airing this interview will be through the roof. "Well, Diamond...your controversial, your antagonizing, your crude...but, I just CAN'T be mad at you...you're SO CUTE."

Diamond giggles evilly. "Good to know you're still loyal to me..."

"NOW LICK MY FACE LIKE YOUR COUCH FORM WOULD," fred blurts out over-the-toply, biting his lower lip in concentration.

"Uhhhh...what?"

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

Youtube Video

_Meanwhile..._

_Some crappy motel room..._

"I can't believe they would actually let a pony crash in one of these motel rooms," Lightning Dust says, as she ushers Geo and Toby in, and shuts the door.

"Well, the consultant WAS a Brony," Geo brought up.

"Yeah, but she called me "worst pony"..." Lightning Dust begins to huff, but eventually regains her composure before she goes back into that lobby to go COUNTER-STRIKE on that she-man.

"U-um..." Toby speaks up, more confused than scared about his current predicament, really. "Geo...Lightning Dust?"

"Aww crap!" Geo flames, as he rummages through the mini-fridge. "There's no Irn Bru in here? Well, ain't that just jabber?" He sits on the bed with his arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed.

Lightning Dust chuckles, but looks down at Toby. "Yeah, kid?"

"I...I just don't get it," Toby finally says. "You kidnap me, but you don't hurt me or anything? I just...I don't get it...why?"

There is a long, drawn-out pause, before finally, Lightning Dust smiles, picks Toby up in the air, and begins to smother him with kisses.

Geo's jaw drops. "WhhhhhhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

She kisses him on the fore-head and his cheeks repeatedly, before ending her oddly-timed love with a soft and snuggly hug.

She lays Toby on the bed next to Geo, and sits down next to him.

"Confused even more now, huh?" Lightning Dust guesses.

"I...well, I always like getting love, but...you KIDNAPPED me!" Toby points out. "Everything makes even LESS sense now..."

Lightning Dust giggles, and lays one more kiss on the top of Toby's cranium for good measure.

"Toby...I don't know what you've heard about me, but I'll spare you the details...1. It's all true, and 2. I'm a bad pony..."

"Which is why you bloody kidnapped him!" Geo blurts out.

"Not QUITE..." Lightning Dust responds. "I AM a bad pony, but...I don't THRIVE off of it," she notices Toby is still confused. "What I mean is, I don't LIKE...well, me. I'm not comfortable in my own skin. I don't LIKE to be this dark, cold, and callous pony. It didn't use to be like that. I used to be determined, motivated, and cocky, yeah, but not as disturbed as I am now.

I've made MANY wrong choices in my life, Toby, and I regret them ALL. I nearly KILLED 4 of your 5 aunts, and I was shunned for it. I deserved it, yes, but that doesn't mean it didn't upset me. I wasn't upset at myself, though, I was upset at everypony around me...it sounds stupid, but I'm also extremely stubborn. After time, though, I stopped blaming others, and realized that I was the problem.

I figured out the only way to save others from...well, me, was to isolate, or shut myself off from the world.

Then, in my own stubborn fashion, I again got mad at everypony around me for never coming to my aid, or just...trying to be a friend to me. I used to have friends, but I lost them all after I had screwed up.

They gave me CHANCE after CHANCE, and I never delivered...so, we parted ways. Still, though, I NEEDED them, and they never came, so I got made at THEM again, and not me, like I should have been.

At times, I felt like I wanted to watch the world BURN...nopony cared about me? Fine, then they could BURN with the world around them. I wanted to join them in that inferno, too...basically, and pardon my language...my life SUCKED.

I became a rebel, which is a figure that does whatever they want, basically. I kept to myself, and didn't let anypony in my life, because it's not like they gave a crap about me anyway.

It's been two years since the Wonderbolt Academy, and I finally realize what I need to do...I've accepted that I was wrong, and that I should apologize to those that I have hurt.

The problem is, Toby...I don't know how. To apologize, I have to be the right kind of pony. And, well, I'm NOT. That's why I NEED your help..."

"To...be nicer?" Toby put the pieces together.

"Exactly," Lightning replied. "You're a wonderful kid. Everypony loves you, as they should. You're sweet, and pure, and I feel...different around you. When I first held you in my arms, I felt...happy. For the first time in TWO YEAR, I felt like the old me.

Which makes you the PERFECT candidate, to make me a better pony...so...I'd like to apologize for stealing you. But I HAD to...your mother KNOWS who I am, and she would have NEVER let me within your reach, for fear I'd do something to you. But...I won't hurt you...I promise. And I won't hurt ANYPONY anymore, especially if you help me, Toby..."

"How am I supposed to help, exactly?" Toby asked.

"By just...being around me. You CHANGE ponies, Toby...you CHANGE people. I know it may seem a little random, and maybe a lot to ask for...but, if it's okay with you...could I...be like a sister to you?" Lightning Dust's eyes twinkled with sincerity.

Toby response by returning a hug to Lightning Dust, which she warmly and graciously accepted. "Of course, Light-...I mean, Sister Lightning! My mommy always told me to NEVER judge, and always give everybody a second chance. You've done some bad things, but I think you still deserve one. I'll help you in ANY way I can."

Lightning chuckled warmly, as she couldn't help but wipe a stray tear away. "Thanks, BRO," she laughs light-heartedly with Toby. ''See? It's already working...for the past two years, the only time I laughed would be an evil snicker..."

"What do we do now?" Toby asks.

"Well," Lightning begins. "I'm going to take you back to your momma, she's probably worried sick. I'll apologize to her, too...she...she deserves it."

Toby nods, but gasps when he hears a knock at the door...

He gets up to answer it, and finds Lyra and Cody waiting on the other side. They both grin widely when they notice him!

"Yes!" Lyra thrusts a hoof into the air in celebration. "We got to him first! We WON!"

Cody raises an eyebrow at his bride-to-be. "We also saved him, sweetie..."

Lyra gives a blank stare, but then grins again. "Oh yeah! That, too! YAY!"

"Thank you for saving me, guys," Toby says with a smile. "But, I didn't even need saving to begin with..."

Lyra and Cody share confused glances. "What do you mean, Toby?" Lyra asks. "You got kidnapped!"

"I'll explain everything later, I promise," Lightning Dust says as she walks up besides Toby, kissing the side of his head. "Just take him outside. We need to take him back to his mother. We'll be right out."

Cody and Lyra look even more perplexed now, but they still slowly nod, as they lead Toby outside, as Lightning Dust shuts the door.

She turns around, and is met with Geo. He has his arms crossed, and is pouting.

"You've got a wee bit of explaining to do..." Geo proclaims.

Lightning Dust chuckles nervously. "Yeah, suppose I do..."

Geo is silent, almost as a sign of telling her to "go on."

"Why did you put me through all of this?" Geo suddenly raises his voice. "I...WE...TOBY, could've DIED from this little triathlon you put us through! Why did I launch Fluttershy out of a TAXI, just to come ALL this way, so you can cuddle up with Toby?! Where is the REVENGE in this?!"

"Yeeeaaahhh, I was kidding about REVENGE, Geo," Lightning admits. "I just wanted to sound bad-ass."

"Well, right now you just sound, and LOOK, like a JACK-ASS," Geo corrects.

"...I deserved that," Lightning Dust nods. "Seriously, though...what did you THINK was going to come from this? Also, WHY would you take PART in it?" Lightning giggles. "You're more evil than me..."

"If you weren't a pony...I'd punch you," warns Geo.

"Lighten up," Lightning Dust suggests. "Toby's fine, you're fine, and I'm on my way to be less of a jack-ass, like you said!"

"I am NOT fine," Geo replies. "I have NO Irn Bru, everybody thinks I'm a coward and a CRIMINAL, and I STILL am not a co-host on A New Show...I'm GLAD Toby is fine, but DAMMIT! What do I get out of this?"

Lightning Dust walks closer to Geo, and puts a warm wing around his shoulder. "How about a friend?"

Geo looks at the wing, and slumps on the bed. "You want to be friends?"

Lightning Dust nods. "You'd be my first real one in a while..."

"...I stole one of my favorite characters, I pissed off an entire nation of fanfiction readers, I nearly got killed on a few occasions, and I had to rent out this crappy motel for what is probably going to be less than an HOUR...I feel like crap, and now everyone LOOKS out me as crap...and you think I want to be FRIENDS with you...?"

Lightning Dust frowns, and gets off of the bed, heading for the door.

"Oi...I guess that'd be alright," Geo says, causing Lightning Dust to beam, and fly right into the Scot, knocking him onto the covers HARD.

"You mean it?" Lightning Dust says with hope, complete with a squee.

"Aye, I do..." Geo smirks. "Listen, Lightning Dust...you're a jerk of a pony to put me through all this crap tonight, and to promise me "revenge" at the end of all of it, and then to use it as a platform to become a model citizen...but I can't help but respect somebody, or somepony, who is willing to change."

Lightning Dust wraps Geo in a warm embrace. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouTHANKYOU!"

"Aye...your crushing my windpipe..." Geo chokes out.

Lightning Dust lets go of the hug with a blush. "Sorry...look, I know I screwed up a LOT tonight. Hell, my whole LIFE has been one big, tyrannical screw-up...but I can make up for ALL of it...and I WILL. If you give me a chance...you wont regret it, Geo..."

"I sure hope not," Geo replies. "For your sake...and for Toby's...can never have enough role models..."

Lightning Dust nods with determination. "And that's what I'll be to him...a role-model..." She and Geo get off the bed. Lightning opens up the door for him, and Geo travels outside, while Lightning Dust continues to stare in the room. Not at anything in it exactly, but more like she is an a deep-think.

"Sister Lightning," she repeats. "Huh...I like it."

She shuts the door.

_Back inside the studio..._

Fred2266 is looking away from the camera now. He is smirking happily and nodding his head.

"Well, folks..." fred says. "Looks like everything is going to be okay...Lightning Dust just wants to change her ways...she kind of overdid it, in my opinion, but oh well! There are enough jerks in the world, and she's too cute to be one of them! So, with that in mind, this broadcast is now officially ov-"

Fred is interrupted by some quick, and eerie piano keys, and the feed fades to black.

The feed returns, as we are fixated on a pair of black dress shoes. The camera seems to be on the ground, like it was dropped.

Suddenly, the camera is forcefully picked up, as we get a clear shot of the face of...

Ellington.

His hair is messy and sweaty, but he makes up for it as he is wearing a very impressive gray suit with black stripes all down it. Underneath he has on a royal blue collared shirt. He is breathing heavily, and he begins to speak slowly and carefully.

"I interrupt this important broadcast, to let you all know that you are drowning...you're drowning, in bull-crap...the bull-crap that this show single-handedly SHOVES down your gullet...yet, you continue to take it...why? It's beneath me to wonder.

You just saw Toby Mason, the MAIN character of A New Home...get KIDNAPPED. Oh my...what an intriguing storyline this should be, huh?

Well, it...just...fell...FLAT. Why? Because it's "happy"? God forbid conflict rear it's ugly head, because HOW would we be able to get ourselves out of it?

This has been a recurring theme since A New Home III has been released...it was over-hyped, and now look at it...it is the LEAST liked out of the three...why?

Simple...

Fred2266.

He is the CANCER to a series that quite frankly, I used to ADORE...A New Home? Classic. GREAT story...EXTREMELY original...A New Home II? Not as good as the first one, but still a great sequel.

But then, the announcement came...

A New Home III would be primarily based in...the Equestria Girls universe-or, at least that's what I gathered from the description...

It's no secret, I HATE Equestria Girls...it was everything I thought it would be, and it SUCKED.

Still, though, I was STILL going to read A New Home III, because I'm LOYAL...and, it could have still had some potential...

That potential was killed off, when APoeticHeart announced, he would have a CO-WRITER...

Completely unnecessary. This story was built from the very soil UP, by ONE MAN...why must we douse that soil with acid? There's no reason for it.

Like I figured...the story SUCKS, because the co-author SUCKS...

Fred2266 has been praised...for what? Killing off any remaining prestige that this story once had?

And you'd think, "Well, at least we have APoeticHeart's writing to look forward to!" Well, your hopes would be CRUSHED...soon, APoeticHeart started to THINK like fred, causing him to WRITE like fred, and now...A New Home cannot recover.

I often wish I could ask APoeticHeart..."Why?"...but I can't even look the man in the face anymore...

He's been so BLINDED, by all fred2266 has injected...into his system! That he don't even know the foundation he laid down!

But I can't help that...

All I can do, is start my OWN foundation...

All I can do...is DESTROY the A New Home Universe...

And make my own universe..."

Ellington looks back into the camera. "AND NONE OF YOU ARE INVITED! BECAUSE YOU KEEP COMING FOR MORE! YOU TAKE THE LOGS FROM THE DEVIL, AND MAKE YOUR OWN FORTESS OF HELL!

And I just can't have that no more...

I'm gonna burn your oceans...

And drown your forests..."

Ellington chortles creepily, but suddenly stops to flare his nostrils. "RUN."

_END FEED._


	11. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Equestria…_

Ponyville…

The towns' ponies were wide awake to greet the morning as some were outside tending to their gardens while others were taking a morning stroll through Ponyville Park. The central marketplace was also bustling with business as some ponies were trotting around to the variety of merchants, purchasing some of the freshest produce they had to offer. Everything seemed to be perfectly fine in the small, quiet town.

Inside the home of the roommates of Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings, the mint green unicorn was starting to stir in her sleep. She let out an exaggerated yawn and reached up to rub at her eyes. When she opened them, she gasped at what she saw, because instead of her hooves, she saw a pair of hands.

_AHH! Wait… are these….HANDS?! _She blinked her eyes and glanced frantically back and forth at the newly discovered appendages. _YES! These are hands, but wait…why are they on my hooves? It doesn't matter I've got to tell Bon Bon! _She beamed with excitement as an ear-splitting grin crept across her face and she started to climb out of her bed.

"Bon Bon, come look I have… Oof!" Once she climbed off the bed she lost her hoofing on the wooden floor of her bedroom and fell flat on her face. Shaking the cobwebs out of her head, she sat up on her haunches "That didn't feel good." She looked down to see not only her fore hooves were now hands, but also her hind hooves.

The door to Lyra's bedroom opened and in trotted Bon Bon "Lyra, what are you…. AH!" Bon Bon gasped as she saw Lyra on her haunches "Lyra, what in the wide world of Equestria happened?! And what are those on your legs?" She trotted up closer to her friend looking over her, examining her new limbs.

Lyra tried to move her hands, but was having great difficulty in doing so. Despite her inability to stand up, she looked up at her friend with a wide grin "These are hands Bon Bon! These are the things that humans use, the things that little human Fluttershy has for a son uses to grab stuff with instead of using magic or hooves." Her grin just grew wider with wonder as she couldn't take her eyes off the new additions to her body.

Bon Bon simply face hoofed herself, letting out an annoyed grunt "Oh sweet Celestia Lyra, how did these 'HANDS' end up where your hooves are supposed to be?!"She gave her a worried yet stern look.

Lyra shrugged her shoulders "I don't know Bon Bon, but isn't it awesome! I'm the first ever pony to have hands!" She felt pride swell up in her heart as she tried to stand up, but failed as she fell flat on her stomach, splayed out onto the floor. "I've just got to figure out how to use them of course." She looked up at Bon Bon with a sheepish smile.

Bon Bon looked down at her disapprovingly, shaking her head. She sigh heavily "Well, it looks like you and me are going to have to go pay Princess Twilight a visit. Do you think you could somehow levitate yourself onto my back Lyra? Apparently it looks like to me that you won't be able to walk anyway with those things on all four legs."

Lyra nodded and lit her horn up, levitating herself up onto Bon Bon's back. "I hope Princess Twilight won't get rid of my hands, I really like them Bon Bon." She smiled proudly.

Bon Bon simply shook her head "Just hold onto me Lyra." She turned to exit out of Lyra's bedroom to leave their home and head toward the Ponyville train station.

_Canterlot High School…_

Sunset Shimmer and Toby approached the school just in time as they entered through the doors, and the morning bell rang. "Whew… just got here in the neck of time little brother, didn't we?" She let out a sigh and rubbed at the top of Toby's head, ruffling his hair.

He let out a light giggle and smiled up at Sunset "Yes we did sister Sunset. I guess we should get to…" He paused what he was saying as he eyed the flyer on the wall and immediately walked over to it letting go of Sunset's hand. He turned and looked up at her with a bright smile "Sister Sunset, look at this!" He said excitedly as Sunset walked up to him and looked at the flyer.

A soft smirk crept across her face as she examined the flyer closely "Oh, it looks like the choir is in search of a pianist from third grade and up." She placed the tip of an index finger against her chin and smiled warmly down at Toby "Hmm… I know what little buddy, how about after school today, we go to the band room and you can audition?"

He looked up at her with a beaming, hopeful smile "Really sister Sunset, you would do that for me?" He looked at the flyer again with tears stinging his eyes.

Sunset crouched down and placed held his little hand in both of hers "Of course little buddy and I know that you'll do great." She gave him a wink and reached up to rub at his cheek.

Toby gave her a tearful smile as he wrapped his little around her neck "Thank you sister Sunset! I promise I won't let you, the girls, my mommy, my momma, and my family back in Equestria down!" He spoke full of pride.

She rubbed up and down his back "I know you won't buddy." She turned her head to give him a soft kiss on the cheek before they broke the embrace, and she stood back up, taking his hand in hers. "Now let's get you to class so you don't be late, okay?" He looked up at her and nodded as the two made their way to Mr. Discord's class.

Meanwhile from a darkened area of the hallways lurked Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon with meticulous smirks plastered on their faces. Diamond crossed her arms proudly as she looked at Silver Spoon "Silver meet me at my locker during lunch and make sure you bring Featherweight with you. I'm afraid that the little shrimp's audition is not going to be as successful as he and his bodyguard thinks it will." She let out a lowly chuckle.

Silver Spoon nodded, letting out a sinister chuckle of her own "You got it Diamond. I'll see you then." They gave each other high fives before walking to their separate classes.

_Crystal Empire…_

Crystal Castle…

In one of the numerous palace bedrooms that she shared with Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon started to stir in her sleep. She let out a soft yawn and reached up to rub at her eyes with her hooves "Mm… what a wonderful night of sleep, wouldn't you say Diamond?" She asked her friend who was just starting to stir in her sleep as well.

Diamond Tiara let out a soft yawn as well "You can say that again Silver. I slept like a…. AAH!" She let out a scream as she blinked her eyes open, causing Silver Spoon to jump and fall out of the bed they were sharing.

Filthy Rich shot up in a separate bed he was sleeping in "I'm up… I'm up." He let out an exaggerated yawn. He blinked his eyes open "Diamond, what's wrong sugarplum?" He reached up and rubbed at his eyes with his hooves.

Silver Spoon slowly got to her hooves, shaking her head "What in Equestria was that for Diamond?!" She yelled as she blinked her eyes some more, only to see everything in front of her with blurred vision. She reached for her glasses on the table by her and Diamond's bed, but couldn't feel them "Wait… where are my glasses? I can't see without my glasses!" She frantically navigated her hoof all over the table's surface unable to find them.

"I've got them on my face Silver!" Diamond reached up to pull them off, but once she did they tugged at her ears causing to yelp in pain. "Ow!" She shook her head "They're stuck!" She tried pulling them again, causing herself to yelp in pain again.

Filthy Rich climbed out of his bed and trotted over to his daughter "Oh dear, this must be another side effect of the young lad being gone." He tilted his head from side to side examining Diamond's predicament closely.

Silver Spoon fell down on her haunches and lowered her head "Well, what are we supposed to do now? I have Diamond's tiara stuck to my head, she has my glasses stuck to her face, and my little sweetie pie is still gone!" She let out a heavy sigh and started to pout.

Diamond frowned at her friend's sadness and carefully yet wobbly climbed out of the bed to sit down beside her. She placed a hoof onto Silver Spoon's shoulder "Silver, I know these weird changes that are happening are troublesome, but I promise as long as we stick together, everything will be alright."

Silver Spoon sniffled and looked up at her friend with a soft smile although Diamond appeared to be just a blurry bob in front of her. "Thank you Diamond, I needed that. I know everything will be okay." She reached her forelegs up and waved them in front of her to try and find Diamond so she could hug her.

Diamond let out a chuckle and reached up to help wrap Silver's forelegs around her neck. "That's what I'm here for Silver, to be your friend, and never let you down." She gave a wink "Silver… I don't know how you can see out of these things. It's like looking out of a fishbowl." She let out another light-hearted chuckle which was shared with Silver Spoon and Filthy Rich.

Down the hallway in another bedroom, Pinkie Pie was struggling with her own dilemma with her deflated cutie mark. Her usual puffy mane and tail were also both deflated out of sadness as she let out a heavy sigh. As she laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling, a series of thoughts ran through her mind of how to get her balloons inflated again.

_Hmm… there has to be a way to bring my cutie mark back to normal. I just don't feel very happy with my cutie mark in the shape it is, and worse I don't feel like partying. This is bad if even me, Pinkie Pie, the party pony extraordinaire don't feel like having a party._

She clenched her eyes shut tight in concentration and placed her fore hooves against her temples. She rubbed at them, trying to think of how to inflate her cutie mark. Suddenly she snapped her eyes open and a wide grin formed across her muzzle "Aha! I got it!" She exclaimed as she climbed off the bed and trotted over to her saddlebags she brought along with her.

She scavenged through both pockets until she touched something "Yes! I knew I brought it along with me!" She squealed happily as she pulled out a helium tank with a hose that was divided three ways with three nozzles and placed it on the floor. "Now let's see if this works."

She turned to face her flank toward the tank and place the nozzles in each of the balloons. _Here we go, I hope this works _she thought as she reached up to turn the air on. Within seconds the three balloons of her cutie mark were blown up and start to float in the air, bringing her with them.

She giggled excitedly "Yes! I finally got them back to normal!" Her tail and mane puffed up once again, but suddenly the balloons started to deflate one by one. As soon as she inflated her cutie mark, they ran out of air in mere seconds, and she fell from midair onto the floor with a thud. "Aww! Still no luck." She let out a grunt of annoyance and placed her hoof under her chin to start thinking again.

Inside the room with the mirror, Fluttershy laid on the floor staring into the reflective surface. Tears were stinging her eyes, threatening to escape as she thought deeply about her son being away from her for what felt like an eternity to her. She closed her eyes softly and allowed the tears to roll down her cheeks, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Flutters, are you okay?" Fluttershy sniffled, opened her eyes, and turn to see Rainbow Dash trotting in. She gave the yellow Pegasus a warm smile "I just wanted to come and check-up on you." She trotted up to Fluttershy and laid down beside her, placing a wing comfortably over her back.

Fluttershy gave Rainbow a light smile "I'm doing okay Rainbow Dash. I just miss my precious little boy so much. I really hope he's okay." A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Rainbow Dash looked toward the mirror and a frown formed across her muzzle as she saw her reflection of her mane still in corn rolls as she let out a heavy sigh. She shook her head and turned to look at her friend "Don't worry Flutters, I'm sure my little nephew is doing fine. In fact, I bet you that the little guy is showing those other versions of us what an awesome kid he is!" She rubbed her wing along Fluttershy's back and gave her a reassuring, confident smile.

The little smile on Fluttershy's muzzle grew a little more "I believe you're right Rainbow, I'm sure Toby is being the brave little boy I know he can be. It just feels empty without him here though, but I'm sure the other version of me and the others are taking good care of him."

Rainbow smiled proudly at Fluttershy "That's the spirit Fluttershy. Just wait and see, I bet in no time, Toby will be coming through that mirror the same little cool dude he went in, but with a whole new bravery." She smirked proudly "Now what do you say we go see what's for breakfast in the dining hall?"

Fluttershy smiled warmly at the cyan mare "That sounds like a good idea Rainbow. Maybe some food will help make me feel better too." They two stood up and trotted out of the room.

_Canterlot High School…_

Room E207…

While Mr. Discord was writing down a word problem on the blackboard, the students were talking among themselves. Sitting in the back was Toby who was coloring in a picture he drew of his mom and aunts as he thought about them. He smiled proudly at his drawing while he is coloring it, but felt tears start to sting his eyes. He closed them softly, took in a deep breath, and exhaled deeply so to prevent them from being noticed.

_I sure do miss Momma and my aunties. I hope they're okay and nothing bad is happening with me gone._

He let out a heavy sigh as he opened his eyes back up only to see his picture being swiped off his desk. He snapped his head in the direction and behind him sat Matilda who was holding his picture in front of her face examining it with a sinister smirk. He turned in his seat with a pleading look in his eyes "Please Matilda give that back to me. Why can't you just leave me alone for one day?" He asked with his usual soft tone mixed a hint of sternness.

Her smirk grew wide as she held out the picture in front of him "Oh, do you mean this picture of the colorful little horses you dweeb?" She snickered as she waved the picture in front of Toby and placed her other hand on it. "Don't you know that ponies are for little girls and also sissies like you?"

Toby's face paled as he looked at Matilda threatening to rip his drawing in half "Please don't Matilda, I've worked hard on that. " He pleaded with Matilda.

She shrugged her shoulders "Alright nerd, I won't tear it. Here you go….oops!" She ripped in half quickly "Aw… I guess my hands slipped. Sorry dweeb." She snickered as the two halves floated down into the hands of Toby.

His face paled and his lips started to quiver as he looked at the torn drawing of his family. He looked up into Matilda's eyes with tears I his own "W-why did you do that for Matilda?!" He cried out catching the attention of the class and Mr. Discord.

Matilda smirked proudly at her work as she mocked Toby by bringing up a hand balled up in a fist and acted like she was wiping away tears "Aw… is the little sissy going to cry?" She snickered.

Toby lowered his head in sorrow as he held the picture close to him as Matilda continued to laugh at his sadness. The other classmates just shook their head disapprovingly at the girl, but Mr. Discord slammed the piece of chalk he was writing with on his desk. He stared daggers at Matilda "Ms. Matilda, up to the front of the class now!"

Matilda looked up as she was snickering and grunted out of annoyance as she heard Mr. Discord called her up to the front. She sighed heavily "Yes Sir." She got up and as she passed Toby, she punched at his shoulder roughly, causing him to make a yelp of pain.

Mr. Discord shook his head disapprovingly as Matilda approached his desk "For that action Ms. Matilda, you have detention after school. Do you understand me?" He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow at her.

She let out a disgruntled sigh "Yes Sir." She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow as well toward Mr. Discord "Is that all Sir or may I go sit down?"

He let out a light chuckle "Of course you may go sit down Ms. Matilda, but not at your desk. You know the consequences of disrupting the class, but most importantly causing trouble to your classmates." He gave a light smirk and looked at the class "And what are those consequences class?"

"If you act like an unruly chap, you must wear the dunce cap!" The class sang in unison.

Mr. Discord clapped his hands together "Right you are class." He walks over to the side of the classroom and opened a cabinet, pulling out a white cone-shaped cap with the word "DUNCE" in bold capitalized letters.

Matilda gasped at the sight of the dunce cap and threw her arms up in the air "But Sir… I don't think…" She was cut off by Mr. Discord raising a single finger, waving it at her.

"No buts little missy, you've heard your fellow classmates. So put the cap on and go sit down in the corner or shall I give you the whole week of detention?" A light smirk crept across his face and he quirked an eyebrow.

Matilda closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, crossing her arms, and took the dunce cap from Mr. Discord's grasp "Fine Sir." She grunted as she walked over to the corner where a stool was placed and sat down.

The class started to giggle as Mr. Discord held up his hand "Now, now class, we shouldn't laugh at others' mistakes or acts of cruelty." He looked at the class then spoke to Toby "Mr. Mason, could you please up to my desk please, and bring your drawing with you?" He gave Toby a warm smile.

Toby gave Mr. Discord a light nod "Yes Sir." He carefully stood up from his desk, holding the torn picture in his hands, and walked up to the front of the class.

Mr. Discord smiled down at him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder "May I see your picture my good lad?" Toby nodded and handed him the drawing. Mr. Discord carefully took both halves and examined them closely. He placed a finger against his chin in a thinking manner "Hmm… hold on for a minute Mr. Mason, I have an idea." He patted Toby on the shoulder as he placed the picture on his desk and walked back over to the cabinet he pulled the dunce cap out of.

He returned with a large piece of white construction paper and handed it to Toby. He walked around his desk, took a piece of clear tape from the tape dispenser sitting on it, and carefully taped the two ripped halves back together. He smiled proudly at his work and carefully handed it back to the child "Here you go young man. Now what I would like for you to do with that construction paper is draw the same picture, but only larger so the whole class can see it. How does that sound my lad?"

Toby smiled happily up at him and nodded "I'd like to Mr. Discord. Thank you for putting it back together." He carefully held the newly fixed drawing in one hand and the construction paper in the other.

Mr. Discord returned the smile "You are quite welcome Mr. Mason. Now you go work on your drawing and just come up to see me when you are done." He gave him a light smirk and wink.

Toby nodded "Yes Sir." He turned to walk back to his desk when he heard a snarl coming from over in the corner. He shivered a bit, but went to his des to start on his new and larger drawing.

After several minutes passed and the time came for the recess bell to ring, Toby finished his drawing. He stood up from his desk and walked up to Mr. Discord's desk, facing his drawing toward the teacher. "I'm done with my drawing Mr. Discord." He gave him a smile of pride.

Mr. Discord smiled warmly and nodded "Well, it is indeed a fine drawing Mr. Mason. May I see it for a second?" Toby nodded and carefully handed it to him. Mr. Discord stood up from his desk "Class, before you all go outside for recess, I'd like for you all to look at this wonderful drawing that our young Mr. Mason has drawn. The same drawing that Ms. Matilda so rudely decided to tear in half." He turned the picture toward the class.

The class smiled and applauded in approval of the hard work Toby put into his drawing, causing pride to swell up in his heart, and tears to sting his eyes. He smiled brightly "Thank you all and thank you Mr. Discord." He looked up at his teacher who patted his back. An annoyed huff escaped Matilda's lips as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No need to thank me my lad. I think this beautiful piece of art is deserving of being placed right up here." Mr. Discord reached up to carefully slide the construction paper into the slot at the top of the whiteboard. "Now you all may go outside and have fun." He gave the class a big smile as they got up to exit the classroom.

Before Toby walked out, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned around to look up at Noi. He gave her a soft smile "Hi there Noi."

She gave him a warm smile and pulled him into a warm hug "That is a beautiful picture you drew sweetie. You should be proud of yourself and don't let Gilda try to bring you down, okay Toby?" He gave her a nod and returned the smile. She took his hand in hers "Let's go outside Toby." They walked out of the classroom together.

Mr. Discord smiled at the two, and then turned to Matilda who was slowly standing up from her stool "Ms. Matilda, you may go outside as well, but I expect to see you after school for detention. Am I clear?"

She gave him a nod, crossing her arms "Yes Sir." She let out a heavy sigh and walked out of the classroom.

_Equestria…_

Whitetail Woods…

Kevin, Nikolai, and Riley were traveling through the safer of forests of the land as they were making their way toward the Ponyville train station. Nikolai, still bewildered about being in the body of Riley kept his eyes on his loyal companion who was in his body. The wolf was still having great difficulty in walking in Nikolai's body as he was walking in a wobbly manner along the ground.

"C'mon boy, just a few more miles then you can finally rest." Nikolai reassured his friend as Riley started to pant heavily, the tongue of Nikolai hanging out from one side of his mouth. Nikolai let out a sigh as he planted the paws of Riley he was walking firmly into the ground "Kevin, do you think we could…. Whoa!" Nikolai gasped as he turned toward the satyr boy.

Kevin turned around to see Nikolai's wolf mouth agape "What's wrong? Do I got something on my face?" He looked at the two confused.

Without warning, Nikolai burst out laughing "Well, there's nothing on your face, but it's your face completely." He chuckled uncontrollably.

Kevin tapped a hoof against the ground and tried to cross his arms but felt them weighing him down. He looked down to find that they were legs just like his hind legs "What in Equestria?" He asked out loud as he fell forward but caught himself by landing his fore hooves on the ground.

Nikolai sighed heavily as he calmed his laughing and waved a paw toward him "Come here buddy, I think you should see something." He waited for Kevin to follow him as the two walked while Riley wobbled over to a creek that flowed through the Whitetail Woods. Nikolai pointed at the moving water with a paw "See Kevin, you've changed as well."

Kevin slowly leaned forward to look into the reflective surface of the creek and gasped. Instead of looking at his half human form, he saw that his face was that of a pony, and his upper torso was also that of a pony. He reached up to rub at his face with his hooves, not believing the change, but he couldn't deny it. He let out a heavy sigh "Oh gosh, there is no telling what else might happen to us. We got to get to the princess pronto. Are you two ready to…" He cut himself off when he saw Nikolai leaning on his wolf legs and Riley kneeling on his knees as both were dunking their head into the creek to drink at the water.

_Well, I guess a drink of water won't hurt _Kevin thought to himself as he leaned his head down and began lapping at the fresh cold water. _Mm… that is refreshing, but I hope this doesn't last long. I miss my human half._

Canterlot High School…

Locker 10C…

Diamond Tiara was fluffing her hair as she looked into the mirror on the inside of her locker door. She smirked proudly at her beauty. "Ah…. Diamond you indeed are a goddess." She spoke to herself as she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly shut her locker door only to see Silver Spoon bringing Featherweight with her, pulling him by the collar of his shirt.

"Here he is Diamond, I had to track him down at the library." Silver Spoon let out a heavy sigh as the two stopped in front of Diamond's locker.

Featherweight shook free from Silver's grip "Well, I had to download the music you both wanted me to onto my ipod. You know, searching for classical piano music isn't easy." He pulled out his ipod and handed it to Diamond. "Now, you know as soon as Silver Spoon sits down on the piano bench and puts her fingers on the keys, just press play and Silver Spoon will take care of the rest."

Diamond simply rolled her eyes "Yes Feather, I understand what to do." She placed a hand against one of his cheeks and planted her lips against the other "Thank you for doing this for me. You know you are a special boy to me, don't you?"

Featherweight blushed deeply "Y-yes I do Diamond, but do you really think this is right to do to a young child? I mean sabotaging his audition is kind of… how can I say, mean." He swallowed nervously as Diamond gave him a stern look.

She rubbed at his cheek "Feather, what have I told you before? The little shrimp needs to understand who truly runs this school, and that is me." She let out a giggle and grinned mischievously "And don't think of it as sabotaging, think of it as leverage for Silver Spoon to nail her audition." She gave Featherweight a wink and grinned at Silver Spoon who returned the grin.

Diamond reached behind her to her backpack and pulled out what appeared to be a music composition book. She opened it and placed a sheet of paper with randomly written musical notes on it into it, putting it in Featherweight's hands. "I'm glad Mr. Keyes was gone while I snuck and got this. Now all you have to do Feather is take this back and open it up to the page with the incorrect notes on it." She gave a wink.

Featherweight let out a heavy sigh and nodded "Yes Diamond Tiara, I'll do it." He turned and walked off toward the band room.

Silver Spoon gave Diamond a dreamy look "Oh… you are so… clever when coming up with ideas Diamond." She smiled brightly.

"Uh… thanks, I guess." Diamond looked at her friend confused as they walked off from her locker.

_Schoolyard…_

Recess…

Matilda sat at the base of a tree with her lips pursed with anger and her brows furrowed as she watched the kids play. She picked at blades of grass and flicking them, letting out a snarl as the thought of being embarrassed by Toby flashed in her mind. She let out a disgruntled huff as she scanned the playground until she spotted the little boy with some other kids playing and the scowl that once adorned her face turned into a sly, evil smirk.

She stood up from the ground and walked over to the group of children sitting around in a circle. She stood over them "Well, what are you little ones playing today?" She asked in a reluctant soft tone.

"We're playing duck, duck goose." One of the kids spoke. "W-would you like to play with us Matilda?" The child asked nervously, being intimidated by the imposing girl.

She gave a sweet yet fake smile "Sure, if that is okay with you though Toby?" She turned to look at the little boy.

He looked up at her with a light smile "O-okay Matilda, you can join us. Since you're standing up, it can be your turn, if that's okay with you." He swallowed a little nervously.

She smirked and nodded "Okay that sounds like a good idea to me." She gave a snicker as she started to slowly and meticulously walked around the circle tapping each of the kids on the head "Duck… duck… duck…" She continued to do this for one revolution. As she started the second go around her smirk grew wider as she slowly approached Toby "Duck… duck… goose!" Instead of tapping Toby on the head she went to head butt him.

He saw in the corner of his eye and immediately rolled to one side dodging her attack, causing her to land on the ground with a soft thud on her stomach. He stood up as the other kids started to laugh at the fallen bully. Toby giggled as well and stuck his tongue out at her, blowing a raspberry "It looks like you're the biggest goose Matilda!"

She slammed her hands against the ground, spat some dirt out of her mouth and stood up. She glared daggers at the child "Why you little… you're dead!" She snarled as she targeted him.

He swallowed nervously "Uh… oh." He turned and ran toward the school as Matilda charged after him. He ran through the school doors just in time before Matilda caught up to him.

She grunted out in anger and kicked her foot at the ground casting dirt against the wall of the school. She closed her eyes and thought to herself _I'll get that little brat next time. _She huffed and walked back to the tree she was sitting at previously.

_Room E207…_

Toby was waiting outside of Mr. Discord's classroom for Sunset Shimmer as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _Okay Toby, you can do this. You will do good during your audition and become a part of the school choir as it's pianist. _His thoughts were interrupted as he opened his eyes to see a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Sunset looking down at him with a warm smile.

"Are you ready for your audition little buddy?" She rubbed at his shoulder warmly and comfortably.

He looked up at her and nodded "Yes I am sister Sunset." She offered her hand for him to take and he took it into his little hand as they walked down the hallway toward the band room.

_Band Room…_

The room was empty except for the band instructor Mr. Keyes, who was looking over the instruments were still in perfect condition and none were damaged. He wore a pair of beige khaki pants with a brown leather belt, a powdered blue buttoned up short-sleeve shirt, and black tie. As he was checking the instruments, he heard footsteps enter the room and turned to the owners of those footsteps.

"Well hello and welcome you two. Are you here to audition for the role of pianist in our choir?" He gave them a warm smile as he noticed Sunset "Oh Ms. Shimmer, it is a pleasure to see you here again. Are you considering on joining band again?" He quirked an eyebrow and looked at the boy standing beside her "And who might you be young man?"

Sunset smiled warmly at Mr. Keyes "Thank you for the offer Mr. Keyes, but no, I don't plan on joining band anytime soon." She smiled down at the child and rubbed at his head, playfully ruffling his hair "This sweet child is Toby Mason, and he would like to be the one to audition for pianist."

The instructor nodded and reached out his hand "Well, it is nice to meet you Mr. Mason."

Toby reached out his hand and shook Mr. Keyes' hand "It is good to meet you too Mr. Keyes. Yes, I'd like to audition for pianist of the choir, because I used to play the piano with my mommy." He gave a light smile.

"Ah… so you do have experience at playing the piano I see." He smirked softly "And what grade might you be in Toby?" He asked curiously.

"I'm eight years old and in the third grade Sir." He gave Mr. Keyes a warm smile.

Mr. Keyes nodded "Hmm… well, like the flyer said all students from the third grade and up are qualified to audition. Just let me go get the piano ready and I'll let you know when to start your audition, okay my lad?"

Toby nodded "Yes Sir." He let out a heavy sigh and looked up at Sunset "Sister Sunset, I hope I do good. I want to make my mommy, momma, aunties, you, and my new friends proud of me." He looked up at her with a tearful and hopeful smile.

Sunset knelt down on her knees to Toby and held each of his hands in hers. She looked into his eyes "Listen to me little brother, I know you'll do good, and you will make everyone very proud, I promise." She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead and stood back up.

Suddenly Toby felt something on his shoulder and turned to see a hand. He slowly tilted his head back to look up at the eyes of Diamond Tiara and beside her stood Silver Spoon, causing him to start to shake. He swallowed nervously as he spoke "H-hi Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, what are you two doing here?"

_Yeah, here to crush the little guy's hopes and ruin his audition I bet _Sunset thought to herself as she put on a fake, warm smile as she looked at the two girls.

Diamond gave Toby a warm smile, noticing his shaking under her stare. She rubbed from his shoulder down his arm "Don't be scared little guy, I'm not here to hurt you." She felt him calm his shaking at her touch "I'm here to support Silver Spoon, because she's going to audition as well, but also we would like to wish you luck on your audition Toby."

Silver Spoon nodded in agreement "Diamond is right little one, I'm going to try my hand at playing the piano, but most importantly we are here to wish you nothing but the best. "She gave him a warm smirk as she placed her hand on Toby's other shoulder.

Sunset crossed her arms, unconvinced with the girls' intentions, but she kept the smile on her face for the sake of Toby. "Well, that is nice of you two and we would like to wish you luck as well Silver Spoon." Deep down she was seething just at the sight of the two prissy drama queens.

Silver Spoon smiled proudly at Sunset "Well thank you Sunset, I really appreciate that. " She blushed.

Toby looked up at the two with a light smile "Thank you Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon."

They crouched down and gave him a gentle kiss on each of his cheeks "You're welcome little guy." They said in unison.

Mr. Keyes walked back to the group "Alright Mr. Mason, the piano is all set for you to audition." He gave the boy a warm smile then saw the other two "Oh Ms. Tiara and Ms. Spoon, are you two planning on auditioning as well?"

Diamond shook her head lightly "Nah… No Sir, not me, just Silver Spoon. I'm just here for moral support, that's all." Silver Spoon nodded in agreement.

Mr. Keyes nodded and motioned for Toby to follow "Well, that sounds like a good friend indeed Ms. Tiara. Please follow me Mr. Mason and take your position at the piano." He placed a hand on Toby's back gently and guided him to the piano.

Toby nodded as he walked toward the piano "Yes Sir." He approached the bench and sat down before the piano.

Sunset took a seat in one of the empty chairs along with Diamond and Silver who sat a few seats down from her. She couldn't help but glance at the two with a confused look on her face _I just hope they mean what they say and aren't here to hurt Toby mentally even more. _She let out a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms, crosses her legs, and gave her attention to Toby who looked at her with a light smile. She put both of her thumbs up and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Alright Mr. Mason, I'd like for you to play the required piece of music. After you're done, I'll let you know if you are the choir's pianist or not, okay?" He crossed his arms and sat back against his chair.

Toby nodded and turned his attention to the music sheet. He closed his eyes _this is for you Mommy _he thought to himself. He took in a deep breath and exhaled deeply as he opened his eyes and placed his hands on the piano keys.

He began reading the notes and started to stroke at the keys, but the result was a clash of random keys that sounded like a car crash. Each time he would press a key, Toby would wince at the sound it would make. His lips started to quiver and he looked at the music sheet with a look mixed with confusion and shock.

_This doesn't sound right, but I'm playing it just like how it reads. _He started to breathe in and out heavily, becoming nervous as he continued to play the notes.

Sunset couldn't help but contort her face in confusion at the mess of sounds the piano was making as Toby played. She frowned at the nervousness he was showing _poor kid, this has to be crushing his little heart _she thought as Mr. Keyes held up his hand.

"Please… please stop Mr. Mason!" He directed strictly and slowly stood up from his seat.

Toby stopped playing the piano and started to shake timidly as he turned to look at the instructor. He lowered his head sadly, feeling ashamed of how he played. He let out a shuddering sigh as Mr. Keyes carefully approached him and crossed his arms.

"Young man, can you explain to me what that monstrosity of piano playing was all about?" He quirked an eyebrow at the child and tapped his foot against the floor.

Toby folded his hands in his lap, keeping his head lowered, and started to shake even more under Mr. Keyes' stare. He responded a bit shakily "I-I don't know Sir. I was playing the music like it was written Mr. Keyes, I swe…" He was cut off as Mr. Keyes held his hand up again.

"That's enough Mr. Mason. I'm truly sorry to tell you, but you would not become the choir's new pianist." He looked down at Toby with disappointment.

Toby looked up at Mr. Keyes with tearful eyes "B-but Sir I…" He was cut off with a stomp on the floor.

"No buts young man! Now you go on, because you have disgraced the art of music with that gosh awful display." He closed his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly.

Toby's lips quivered and he felt his heart break at the hurtful words of the teacher. He stood up from the bench and looked up at Mr. Keyes "I-I'm sorry Sir if I wasted your time." He lowered his head in shame and ran out of the band room crying.

Sunset reached out for him as he passed her, but was unable to grab him "Toby… wait!" She turned to look at Mr. Keyes disapprovingly as she turned around and ran after him.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon snickered with one another and quietly gave each other a high five. Mr. Keyes rubbed at his temples before turning to the two "Ms. Spoon, it's your turn to play. Let's hope that you actually know how to play the piano." He let out a heavy sigh as he motioned for Silver Spoon to go to the piano.

"Yes Sir." She responded as she stood up and smoothed out her skirt.

Diamond stood up next to her and whispered into her ear "Just do what we talked about and you will do perfect, okay?" Silver smiled at her friend and nodded as she walked toward the piano. Diamond followed her and looked at Mr. Keyes "If it's okay Sir, I'm just going to stand by the piano to show her some moral support. She tends to get nervous if she's alone without me."

Mr. Keyes sighed heavily and just waved both of them to the piano "Yes, it's fine with me Ms. Tiara. Now just play the correct music as it is listed Ms. Spoon." Silver nodded in response.

With Mr. Keyes' back turned, Diamond quickly ripped out the fake sheet of music out of the book and crumple it up, placing it in the pocket of her skirt. She took out Featherweight's ipod he gave her, and lowered her hand underneath the piano with her thumb on the play button.

Mr. Keyes sat down in his seat, crossed his arms, and brushed his hand at Silver Spoon "When you're ready Ms. Spoon, you may begin." He rubbed at his forehead with a thumb and forefinger, still trying to get over Toby's audition.

Silver Spoon nodded as she cracked her fingers and took in a deep breath as she placed them on the piano keys. She looked Diamond and gave her a slow, light nod as Diamond returned it, and pressed the play button on the ipod. Silver Spoon started to act like she was stroking the ebony and ivory keys as the music played through the ipod.

After just a couple minutes, Mr. Keyes stopped her from playing with a raise of his hand. He carefully stood up from his chair and started clapping his hands together, giving the girl a round of applause. He grinned from ear to ear "Bravo Ms. Spoon. I believe the choir has found its newly appointed pianist, and that is in you young lady." He clapped his hands some more.

Silver Spoon squealed with delight "Really Sir?" He nodded and she smirked at Diamond who returned the smirk, and both girls quietly snickered with one another.

"Now, I expect you to show up to every band practice and performance, do you understand Ms. Spoon?" Mr. Keyes looked at her with a serious expression on his face.

Silver Spoon nodded "Oh yes Sir, I completely understand. I'll show up on time at every practice session, I promise." She gave him a warm smile as Diamond nodded in agreement.

He gave her one last round of applause "That's what I like to hear. Now you may leave Ms. Spoon." The girls nodded and both exited the band room in a skipping manner.

Outside, Toby was sitting on one of the school's many benches, hugging his legs up to his chest, and his head buried in his lap. He shook with sobs as he was stunned and heartbroken at the words Mr. Keyes said to him._ I know I played the music like it was written. I let Mommy, my family, sister Sunset, and my new friends down. _He was interrupted from his thoughts by a gentle touch on his shoulder and he carefully lifted his head up to look into the magenta eyes of Rainbow Dash who sat down beside him.

She gave him a warm smile "Hey there little dude, is something wrong?" She moved her hand over and started to rub circles around his back.

He uncurled his legs and let them hang off the edge of the bench. He sniffled as he looked up at Rainbow "Hi Rainbow Dash." He spoke in a broken tone as he allowed his tears to roll down his cheeks "I… I went to audition for pianist of the school choir and… and…" He shook harder with sobs unable to continue.

Rainbow looked on concerned for the boy and uncharacteristically she wrapped her arm around Toby's shoulders and pulled him close to her. She rubbed at his side soothingly and looked down at him "Shh… it's okay buddy." She hated to feel sappy, but she couldn't stand seeing the child hurt like this as she continued to rub at his side and arm.

Sunset Shimmer had power walked through the entirety of the school looking her friend and new little brother. _Come on little buddy, where are you? _She thought to herself as concern swept over her face and she walked outside. After walking around for a little bit longer outside, she spotted the little boy sitting with Rainbow Dash.

"Oh thank goodness you found him Rainbow." A smile of relief grew across her face as she sat down on the other side of the Toby. She patted his lap and looked at him worriedly "Hey buddy, are you alright?"

He sniffled as he turned his head toward Sunset and looked up at her with a light smile while still in Rainbow's warm embrace. "Yes, I'm doing a little better sister Sunset. I… I'm sorry that I let you and everyone down." He frowned and lowered his head.

Sunset and Rainbow looked at each other with frowns of their own, but Sunset gently placed her hand under his chin "Toby sweetheart, look at me please." She spoke soothingly as she rubbed warmly under his chin.

He slowly lifted his head up to look at her with tear stained eyes. She reached up with her other hand to wipe at away the stray tears on his cheeks and gave him a warm smile "That's better. Now listen to me Toby, you did not let anyone down. The one who let you down was Mr. Keyes with those hurtful things he said to you." She leaned forward to give him a tender kiss on the forehead.

Toby sniffled and sighed heavily as he looked up at Sunset and Rainbow with a light smile "Thank you for that Sunset. Thank you Rainbow Dash for helping make me feel better too." He reached up and wiped away the last remaining tears.

Rainbow Dash smirked proudly and softly "There's no need to thank me little dude, I'll always be there for my friends." She let out a light-hearted chuckle and reached up to rub at his head, ruffling his hair playfully.

Toby giggled at the head ruffling and Sunset joined in. She smiled warmly at the child "Now that is the smile I want to see little guy." She rubbed at his cheek "Now, what do you say the three of us go to the mall and look some pajamas for you and me to sleep in, and be more comfortable in?"

Toby nodded "That sounds good sister Sunset." He looked up at Rainbow Dash "How does that sound Rainbow?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

She reached up and scratched the back of her head "Well… I… uh… yeah why not, I don't mind." She gave him a nod and a playful smirk crept across her face "You know what Toby, instead of you having to walk all the way to the mall with us, I have a fun and much better idea."

Toby looked up curiously into Rainbow's eyes "What is that Rainbow Dash? I'll be okay with walking though." He gave her a soft smile.

Rainbow chuckled and stood up from the bench "Well, I was thinking about how I give you a piggyback ride little buddy?" She rubbed at his head again playfully.

He giggled "That sounds like fun Rainbow Dash, but I might be too heavy for you to carry. " He gave her a little frown.

Rainbow let out a light-hearted chuckle "Don't worry little guy, I bet you aren't that heavy. Let's try it out." She turned around to face her back toward Toby and crouched down "Alright Toby, just wrap your arms around my neck." She gave a grin.

Toby nodded and complied as he carefully wrapped his little arms around Rainbow's neck as she gently lifted him up from under his legs and stood up. Rainbow chuckled softly "See there buddy, you're light as a feather to me. It looks like me, Sunset, and the others are going to have to put some meat on those bones." She playfully teased as Sunset stood up next and they both started to walk, beginning their trek to the Canterlot Mall.

While making their way to the mall and Toby riding on Rainbow Dash's back he gently asks "Rainbow Dash, sister Sunset, do you think the others would still be my friends and understand when I tell them the truth about me?"

Sunset spoke up first "Don't worry little brother, they will definitely understand." She placed her hand gently on his back "Let's just worry about for later Toby, today let's just have a good time." She gave him a warm smile and wink.

Rainbow Dash nodded in agreement "Yea little guy, we'll always be your friends." She turned her head to give the child a wink and smirk.

Soon they arrived at the Canterlot Mall and they walked inside as Rainbow crouched down to let Toby down. He smiled up at her as she stood back up "Thank you Rainbow Dash for giving me a piggyback ride all the way here. It was fun, but are you sure I wasn't too heavy?"

She smirked softly down at him and rubbed at his head "Nah… you are easy to carry around little buddy. In fact it gave me quite a work out." She let out a soft chuckle along with Sunset and Toby.

Sunset placed a hand on Toby's shoulder and looked down at him "Alright Toby, what do you say we go get us some cool and comfortable pajamas?" She gave him a warm smile.

Toby looked up at her, returning the smile "I'd like that sister Sunset." He turned his attention to Rainbow Dash "Would you like to come with us Rainbow?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

She shook her head softly "You two go ahead, I'll be at the arcade. To me, shopping for clothes is… how can I put it… boring!" She exclaimed but softened as she rubbed at his head "Don't worry though little dude, I'll catch up with you two later. Maybe after you are done, if I'm still at the arcade, you and I could play a game together. How does that sound?" She gave him a big smile.

He nodded "That sounds like a fun idea Rainbow Dash." He turned to put his hand in Sunset's "You have fun Rainbow, and we'll see you in a little while." He gave her a big smile.

Sunset nodded in agreement "Yeah Rainbow, we'll catch up to you." They waved at Rainbow as they walked off to one of the clothes stores and she walked off toward the arcade.

When they arrived at the clothing department of the mall, Sunset decided to let Toby choose his pajamas out first. She took over to the children's section and felt him pull her as she let out a giggle. He guided her to a clothes rack with a pair of pajamas that was in the design of his favorite superhero, Superman.

They were a combination of long wool pajama bottoms that were dark blue all over with small Superman emblems as designs. The top was a powdered blue t-shirt with a large emblem covering the front.

Sunset looked down to see a big, bright smile upon Toby's face, and she let out a small giggle. She gave him a warm smile "Would you like these pajamas little brother?" She playfully rubbed at his head, ruffling his hair.

He looked up at her with a hopeful smile "Yes sister Sunset. Superman is my favorite superhero." He said happily as Sunset let out another giggle and picked them up from the rack, handing them to Toby.

He looked up at her with a light smile mixed with a frown "Sunset, are you sure you don't mind buying my pajamas?"

She smiled warmly down at him "Of course I don't mind buddy. That is what friends and big sisters are for." She gave him a wink as they walked over to the teenager section of the clothing store.

Sunset went through rack after rack until she came upon a pair of pajamas that caught her eye. It was a pair of black silk pajama bottoms with flames coming up from the cuffs. The flames had yell as the center, orange as the first layer, and red as the outer layer. The top was a matching black silk top with flames reaching from the arm cuffs and also the waist.

"Now these are cool! What do you think Toby?" She smiled down at him brightly.

He looked up at her and nodded "Yes they are Sunset. They look comfortable as well. My mommy used to wear the same kind of material pants as her pajamas." A frown slowly formed across his face as the memory of his mommy rocking him to sleep as a baby flashed in his mind.

Sunset frowned a little as she looked down at him and rubbed at his back "It's okay little buddy. Just know that your mommy is always with you in your heart and in your spirit." She gave him a warm, reassuring smile as he returned a bright smile.

She grabbed the pair of pajamas that she liked and led Toby to the front desk of the store to purchase both sets of pajamas. She gave the cashier the right amount and received her purchase in a shopping bag as the two left the clothing store.

They walked through the mall until they came to the arcade where Rainbow Dash was enjoying a game of whack-a-mole. They quietly walked up to her as she was getting a high score of two thousand points until she noticed them "Hey guys, you showed up just in time. I'm just about to beat my old high score of two thousand. I'm going for twenty two hundred!" She exclaimed with a look of determination as she continued to bash the popping mole heads.

Toby and Sunset shared a chuckle as they watched Rainbow attempt to reach her goal. After a few more whacks, she surpassed her expected goal and reached twenty three hundred and fifty points. She threw her arms up in the air holding the mallet "YES! I'm the Queen of Whack-A-Mole!" A beaming smile crept across her face and the two onlookers couldn't help but laugh.

They applauded Rainbow as Toby spoke up "Congratulations Rainbow Dash!" He looked up at her with a big, bright smile.

She put the mallet back down and rubbed at his head playfully "Thanks little dude." She sighed heavily "Now I'm starving. What do you two say we go to the food court and see what we can get to eat?"

Toby looked up at Sunset who nodded "That sounds like a pretty good idea Rainbow Dash." Sunset said with a smile which turned into a smirk as she looked down at the little boy "And you know what, I believe it's time for me to give our little buddy a piggyback ride." She rubbed at his head "What do you say Toby, would you like to do that?"

Toby smiled up softly and nodded "Okay sister Sunset." He spoke softly as he watched her turn her back towards him and crouched down. He carefully wrapped his little arms around her neck and she lifted him up under his legs.

"Ready little brother?" She asked him as he nodded and the three walked out of the arcade to head toward the food court.

While they were walking through the mall toward the food court they heard "Hey guys!" speak out in unison from behind them. They turned around to see Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy approaching them.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?" Rainbow asked curiously yet giving them a warm smile along with the other two.

"We just wanted to come to the mall so we could have some funny fun fun and not be totally bored!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while speaking rapidly.

"Well, we were just heading to the food court, would you like to join us?" Sunset asked while holding the child on her back with a big smile on their faces.

"Heck that sounds like a mighty fine idea to me." Applejack smiled softly as she turned to the other three "How does that sound to yall?"

"Oh, I love that idea! I could get all the sweet yummy in the tummy treats that I want!" Pinkie beamed happily. The others just chuckled at her excitement.

"Um… I won't mind grabbing a bite to eat." Fluttershy said softly.

Rarity smiled warmly "I am a bit parched myself so I'd be glad to join you all." She smirked as she saw Toby on Sunset's back "And it looks like our little darling of a friend will be joining us, am I right Toby?" The others smiled at the child.

Toby blushed and nodded "Yes I will Rarity." He gave them all a warm smile as he held onto Sunset as they all joined together and continued on their way to the food court.

Once they got there, a mixture of aromas wafted through the air, and tempting each of the group with the many delicacies that the mall had to offer. Sunset crouched down to let Toby off and stood back up "Well everyone, let's go get what we want to eat and meet back at a big table." The others nodded as Sunset took Toby's hand in hers and they both searched for a vendor to get their food at.

After gathering their food, the group met at a table and pulled up seven chairs to it so they could all sit together. Rainbow Dash had a big slice of pizza with hamburger and a soda, Pinkie Pie had a wide assortment of sweets from iced cupcakes to cookies, Applejack had a slice of apple pie with a glass of apple cider, Fluttershy just had a simple fresh salad and a bowl of fruit, Sunset had a T-bone steak with a baked potato, Toby reluctantly had a cheeseburger with French fries, and Rarity decided to indulge in a big ice cream sundae.

Toby was weary of eating meat for the first in over two years, but when he bit into his cheeseburger, he let out a warm sigh and a soft smile crept across his face.

_Mm… I forgot how good a cheeseburger could be, but this is just for once. I don't want to go back home and scare Momma or my family and friends by letting them know that I ate meat here._

As he was eating Fluttershy spoke up softly "Hey sweetie… um… when I was going through the halls today, I saw a flyer that was asking third graders on up to go by the band room and audition for pianist of the school choir." She gave him a warm smile "Did you go audition Toby… um if it's okay for me to ask?"

"Yea sugarcube, I bet you nailed it, didn't ya?" Applejack gave him a big smile.

Toby looked at the four girls' expectant faces, but frowned and shook his head "No, I didn't make the choir." He took a small bite out of his cheeseburger.

Sunset reached over and rubbed circles around his back as she looked at the others "For some reason, the music that Mr. Keyes gave Toby to play was wrong and it caused him to mess up." She looked at Toby who was taking small bites out of his food. Sunset rubbed at his head soothingly and went back to eating her steak.

"Oh darling, I am truly sorry." Rarity spoke after taking a bite of her sundae.

Sunset snarled "That so called instructor also said some awful things about him, but he knows that they aren't true, don't you buddy?" She gave him a reassuring smile as Toby nodded.

"What a mean meanie mean pants Mr. Keyes is in not letting such a sweet little cupcake like you in joining the choir!" Pinkie frowned as she was finishing up her sweets.

Rarity looked at her sundae, and then at Toby "Hey Toby, how would you like to share my sundae with me? I'm afraid I might not be able to finish it all, but maybe with a little help, I can. What do you say darling?" She gave him a warm smirk.

Toby eyed the sundae "It does look good Rarity, but are you sure you won't mind me eating it with you? I just don't want to be rude or selfish." He gave her a light smile.

She reached into the pocket of her vest and pulled out an extra plastic spoon, reaching over to hand it to Toby "Oh darling please, this sundae might be sweet and delicious, but nothing is as sweet and caring as you Toby." She gave a light giggle as Toby gently took the spoon from her, causing the child to blush at the comment.

Without warning, the two dug into the sundae as the others looked on letting out light-hearted chuckles. After finishing the sundae in mere moments, Rarity couldn't help but let out a chuckle of her own as she saw Toby's face covered with chocolate syrup and ice cream. Toby looked a little confused until Rarity pulled out a pocket mirror to show him his face, and he let out a laugh of his own.

"Here Toby, let me clean that sticky dessert off your face darling." She reached into her purse and pulled out several napkins. She reached over and wiped away all of the ice cream from his face "There, that's better dear." She smiled warmly at the child.

"Uh… Rarity, Ah believe the little feller isn't the only one who needs a little facial cleansing." Applejack let out a chuckle as Rarity quirked an eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean Apple… Ah!" She cute herself off as she gasped when she looked at her own face in the mirror. She was also covered with ice cream and chocolate syrup "Oh, no. Of all the bad things that could happen. This… is … the… worse… possible… thing!"

"Don't worry Rarity, let me wipe it off for you." Toby said softly as he climbed off his chair, walked over to Rarity, and reached up with a clean napkin to wipe at her face. After he finished wiping all of the dessert of her face, he gave her a warm smile "There you go Rarity, all clean." He giggled lightly.

Rarity raised the pocket mirror up and looked into it to see her face spotless. She felt tears sting her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the little boy pulling him into a big hug "Aw… thank you so much darling. I don't know what I was thinking eating like that. A lady should never act in such a manner."

Toby patted her back as he hugged her back with his little arms "It's okay Rarity. Your sundae was very good and very tempting to be dug into." He giggled as the two gently broke the hug. He walked back over to sit in his chair.

_I enjoy being here in this world, but I miss home so much. Yet I feel safe and comfortable with my new big sister Sunset and the others. I hope they will s_t_ill accept me as their friend when I tell them about where I come from and how I ended up here. _He thought to himself as he looked around at the girls sharing a good-hearted laugh.

Meanwhile walking along the sidewalk toward their homes, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were plotting on what to do next to Toby. They snickered at one another until an evil grin crept across Diamond Tiara's face.

"Silver, I have the perfect idea to make that little baby's life even more miserable. You know that Featherweight is the chief editor and photographer of the Canterlot High newspaper, right?" Silver Spoon nodded "Well, I think we could get him to take embarrassing pictures of each of the child's friends, and then get him to write an article about each of them. And then he can write the source of the information came from Toby Mason." Diamond let out a sinister laugh at her idea.

Silver Spoon joined in and smiled wickedly "Oh… Diamond… that sounds… so devilish… but delicious!" She grinned evilly.

Diamond smirked proudly "I know, because I thought of it." The girls chuckled meticulously as they continued their walk.

_I promise you, you little snot ball that when I'm done with you, you will be the loneliest little boy in the entire world._

To Be Continued…

__

__

__


	12. A New Show Episode Five

**A New Show: Episode Five**

**DISCLAIMER**: **This story was written without any input from GeodesicDragon**.

This week's broadcast of A New Show opens with the fans piling into their seats, as the shot pans over to the stage. Fred and Jason are standing up, side by side, conversing with each other. Everything seems to be in order, and normal, contrary to the last two episodes, which were borderline insane.

"Hello, everybody!" Jason cheekily welcomes. "And welcome BACK, to A New Show!"

"As you can tell, Jason is quite peppy tonight," fred says. "Can you blame him? He's back in the studio after an obvious absence last week."

Jason nods. "If you have missed the last two weeks of the show for some unknown reason, things turned..."

"Insane," fred finishes.

"Yes, and very quickly," Jason adds. "I had to miss last week in order to help track down Toby Mason; my prized character, and the main protagonist of the A New Home series...of course, you already knew that," Jason blushes. "He was kidnapped by Lightning Dust, and she, along with Geo, nearly succeeding in excommunicating him from the public eye."

"BUT THEY FAILED!" midnight shouts out in triumph, as the fellow readers, like him, applaud and whistle.

"That's right, they did," fred pumps a fist in the air, as "We Are The Champions" blares in his head. "Don't take it the wrong way, though. That WASN'T their plan in the slightest."

"Well, at least not Geo's. He just went along with Lightning Dust. I'm not sure WHAT he thought was going to happen," Jason admits. "I forgive him, though, and so should all of you."

The crowd does not seem to be behind this so far.

"Come on, guys," fred replies to the crowd's lack of enthusiasm in making amends with Geo. "Look, the guy was pissed. He had every right to be, too. Oprah Winfrey screwed with him, and that ate him up. We all do crazy crap when we're angry. We've ALL been through that."

Some members of the crowd nod, while others shrug.

"So cut him some slack, guys," Jason asked. "Everything turned out alright in the end. Toby is safe, and Lightning Dust has turned over a new leaf."

"So, with that in mind," fred continues. "This show's topic is simply that: Redemption. Lightning Dust will be on the show tonight, along with SEVERAL other special guests. The last broadcast was a bit ludicrous, so, this week, we're going to make it up to everybody, with the LARGEST interview session we've EVER had."

"That's right," Jason smiles, hoping this show makes it up to the fans. "We've got not only 1, not 2, not even THREE, but NINE guests on the show tonight!"

"At ONCE," fred adds for emphasis, and the audience gasps in excitement, as Squishy roars in the very back.

"BEST A NEW SHOW EVER!" The outcast shouts, as "We Are The Champions" once again rewinds back to the beginning in fred's head.

"It's sure to be a special show, folks," Jason promised with a slight nod. "We have a surprise for you guys..." the crowd "oooh's" in anticipation.

"It may be controversial," fred warns. "But we feel that it's deserving. We are going to do what we set out to do two episodes ago...we are here to announce a THIRD host, for A New Show. We don't care WHAT Oprah says...he, can go to HELL. This is OUR show, and we feel this is BEST for OUR show."

"With that in mind...let's try this again..." Jason says. "Ladies and gentleman, the NEWEST host, of A New Show...GeodesicDragon!"

Geo comes through the curtain...

To cricket chirps and disapproving looks.

"Awww, keech..." Geo gulps in realization.

Geo scratches the back of his head nervously, as the anger-stricken eyes of the A New Home fans loom over his figure. He begins to sweat.

He slowly walks to the newly placed third sectional on the stage, which came from Lionel Richie knows where. His legs are wobbly as he seats down.

Fred whistles in astonishment. Poor guy... "Uhhhh...welcome to the show, Geo!" He grins sheepishly, almost as if saying, "Sorry, brudda."

Geo grabs at his shirt's collar, as the audience continues to gaze at him eerily. "I'll be honest with you guys...this may be MY sectional, but I'd rather be anywhere else in the world right now..."

Jason sighs, as this isn't going the way he thought it would. "I guess it will take the fans a bit longer to forgive you, Geo...I'm sorry."

"No, no-I...I'm sorry," Geo interrupts. "Not only to you and fred, but to the fans of A New Home," he scans his hand across the sea of Tobites. "It was wrong for me to engage in Lightning Dust's plan, which I thought was going to turn out barbaric, but I was simply looking to revenge. I didn't know what Lightning Dust was planning, but I trusted that whatever she was planning, would lead to my eventual revenge...unfortunately, it didn't. Where before I was pissed beyond belief, I now feel undeserving of where I sit right now. I am glad things didn't turn out the way you expected, but I'm not glad at the way I went about things. I'm not going to ask for your forgiveness, because I know that time heals all wounds. I can only hope that, one day, I can TRULY deserve this sectional...but for now, I guess I'll just have to work at it."

"We forgive you, Geo," fred replies. "And we hope the viewers do too, someday. We'll be right back, with our 9...unique guests..."

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

Youtube Video

Deep in the jungle of the backstage area...

Youtube Video

A heavy, Australian Didgeridoo-based theme song plays.

Bazing jumps into the viewer's peripheral vision, wearing a beige collared shirt with a deep beige pocket on each side, beige Capri-shorts, brown mini-boots adorned with white socks underneath, and, to top it all off, an Australian safari hat.

Bazing bursts onto the show with a cheesy smile. "G'day, mates! Steve Bazing here! Ya know, I love the A New Home series, and this A New Show is a Mickey Mouse spinoff of the stories I love! If ya haven't noticed, though..." Steve moves up closer to the camera. He whispers, "Some of the people here are more Fruit Loopy than them bloody Taswegians, mate! And those Taswegians are nothing but ratbags, I swear..." he mumbles something incoherently under his breath, but then pays mind to the camera again, with his beaming smile taking over his face. "This place ain't no Woop Woop, though! I've pulled the incisors outta'a Crocs' mouth with my bare hands...I've three-legged raced a Kangaroo and WON, and I've even pulled a Vee Dub out of the grasp of an earbashing Kindie with Gigantism! Point is, this place is nuts, which makes it the PERFECT place to explore! Next week, I'm gonna be on the Top End of this arena like Kangaroo Jack on crack when I go...OUTBACK!" Bazing flashes two thumbs up. "Be sure to bring your Sunnies, mates, because it's gonna get as dry as a Nun's nasty...until then, Hooroo!" Steve Bazing runs off to go crack a fat.

Back inside the studio...

Geo continues to look distraught, as the audience refuses to look away from him.

"Happy thoughts, people...happy thoughts..." fred murmurs.

Jason, noticing that the broadcast is continuing to spiral into a perpetual abyss of insanity, looks to change the subject. "...WWWEELLLL! We've kept you guys long enough! I'm sure you want to see who all are special guests tonight are, right?" The crowd erupts in cheers, as their mind, and eyes, are taken off Geo for the time being. He sighs in relief at that.

Fred clears his throat. "Yes. This will be the most special interview session we've EVER had on this show. There's going to be MANY fan favorites, MANY questions WILL be answered, and MANY of your voices WILL be heard. Introducing, our guest of honor for tonight...Lightning Dust!"

Lightning Dust hovers out of the curtain to a roaring reception. Geo's jaw drops.

WHAT THE BLOODY HE-...Why are they cheering HER?! THIS IS ALL HER DAMN FAULT!

Geo waves to the fans with a cocky, but also friendly grin, as she lands next to Geo on his sectional. Geo crosses his arms and pouts, as he does all he can to not let his line of vision include Lightning Dust.

Lightning Dust jabs Geo's side with a elbow...wait, do hooves have elbows? Ummmm...

...

PONY ANATOMY. IT'S COMPLICATED.

"Hey, don't be like that, partner," She teases, chuckling. "Nice job on 'Heated Discussions', by the way...can't BELIEVE you made a clopfic with me just because I TOLD you to..." she waggles her eyebrows at Geo.

Geo blushes. "Uh-heheh...well, I never back down from challenges..."

Lightning Dust nods with a raised eyebrow. "Congrats on your new co-host position, too...I TOLD you everything would work out!"

"That you did," Geo replies with a sigh.

"Welcome to the show, Lightning Dust," Jason shakes her hoof, as does fred with an extra amount of happiness.

"Nice to be here under better circumstances, guys," Lightning smiles warmly. "My first two appearances, I did a pretty nice job of making a fool of myself, didn't I?"

"Truthfully, you did," Jason admits. "You brawled with your human counterpart the first time, and the last time, you abducted Toby," Lightning Dust frowns.

"But, hopefully, the third time is the charm, and everything can be much more sanguine this time around," fred hopes.

Lightning Dust nods optimistically. "I promise, guys...NO funny business."

"Do you have anything you'd like to say before we bring out our other guests, Lightning Dust?" Jason asks curiously.

"I've already apologized to Geo," Lightning Dust replies. "But, once again, I'd like to say that I'm sorry," she looks at Geo straight in the eyes with a frown. "I took advantage of you, and I forced you into what could've been a potentially dangerous situation...and now...look..." she pans her gaze out at the crowd. "These people dislike you...because of ME..."

"It's not your fault, Lightning Dust," Geo replies. "I had the power to say no and walk away, and I didn't do it..."

"You wanted REVENGE," Lightning Dust brings up. "What else could you have done to get it?"

Geo turns away. "I...I guess you're right."

Lightning Dust hovers in the air. She looks at the crowd. "You guys shouldn't hate on Geo...it's my fault...forgive him, and forgive me even less...I'm sorry I alerted you all with my actions. I NEVER meant to harm Toby, or ANYBODY else. Luckily, nobody DID get harmed."

"Why did you do it then, Lightning Dust?" Jason asks.

Lightning Dust floats back down next to Geo. "I was at the darkest corner in my life. I didn't know WHAT to do, but I knew I was going nowhere after the whole Academy incident. Hell, I had been living here ever since getting transported to Earth. Before that, nobody would take me in, so I would find the most quiet places to live. Void of any others around me. Now, tell me...does that SOUND like 'the good life'?" Nobody nods. They just stay silent.

"I'm taking the silence as a no...it's been rough. Things are JUST starting to get better, except for the times when I feel bad for what I did a few weeks ago. But, that's why I'm here...to put that ALL behind me. To move on. I want my OLD life back. The life where I had dreams, aspirations and goals..." Lightning Dust then whispers, "friends..."

She is suddenly pulled into a hug by Geo. "I'll be your friend, Lightning Dust..."

Lightning Dust is taken aback by this action, but she returns the hug with a gleaming smile.

Geo lets go, as fred and Jason walk over to hug Lightning Dust. She accepts their warmth.

"We'll be your friends too, Lightning Dust," Jason proclaims.

"That's all I wanted..." Lightning Dust tearfully replies, as Jason and fred sit back down. Everybody in the audience simultaneously spread their arms.

Lightning Dust chuckles with a sniffle. "I wish I could hug all you guys at once..."

"Why don't you go hug them one at a time, while we bring out the other guests?" Fred suggests.

"Good idea!" Lightning Dust eagerly replies. "Fans of A New Home...EMBRACE ME!"

Midnight lunges at Lightning Dust, tackling her to the ground in a powerful hug.

"What a beautiful sight..." fred admires.

"While Lightning Dust gets acquainted with the fans," Jason says. "Let's bring out our OTHER guests...you know them as the six main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but their connection to A New Home, is that FIVE of them are Toby's aunts, and ONE of them is his loving and caring mother..."

"Introducing to A New Show ONCE AGAIN..." fred prepares. "Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-RAAAIIINNBOOWW DAASSSSHHH!"

Rainbow Dash zips out onto the stage. She waves at the crowd, but notices they are all too busy hugging Lightning Dust. They ARE cheering for her still, though. Dash rolls her eyes with a chuckle, as she shakes the hands of Jason and fred.

She lands next to Geo, smirking at him. "Eh, Geo...how's my hunt for Welfare going?" She snickers.

Geo's eyes bulge. "I guess you really DID follow me on FimFiction, didn't you?"

"You bet!" Dash squees. "It's an AWESOME story!"

"It gets a THUMBS UP from her!" Pinkie Pie appears beside Dash from Cthulhu knows where, sporting two pink thumbs where her hooves should be.

Everybody not involved in the hug-fest does a double take, as Pinkie just sits there playing thumb-war with herself.

"It's just Pinkie Pie, it's just Pinkie Pie, it's just Pinkie Pie, it's just Pinkie Pie," fred continues to chant quietly as he rolls back in forth on his sectional.

Pinkie Pie snorts, as she points at fred. "I like him!"

"Well...Pinkie Pie is...here now..." Jason stammers. "Next, Applejack!"

Applejack trots out onto the stage, politely shaking the hooves of the three co-hosts. She sits down to the farthest left of Jason, shaking her head at Pinkie Pie's antics.

"Rarity!" fred announces, as the fashionista canters out onto the stage with a flip of her mane. She gasps when she realizes that all eyes are not on her. Either way, she is a lady, and ladies are respectable, so she shakes the co-hosts' hands. Fred goes one step further, however, and kisses favorite ponies' hoof. Rarity giggles as she sits down next to fred.

"Equestria's NEWEST princess...Twilight Sparkle!" Jason announced, as Princess Celestia's prized students trots out onto the stage in the most un-royal of ways. Geo oogles over his Geoverse wife, and nearly faints when he gets to shake her hoof.

He then gets pissed when Twilight goes to sit by Applejack, but he plans to keep his composure.

"And finally...the best mama in Equestria...FLUTTERSHY!" Geo belts, as Fluttershy appears calmly floats out onto the stage with a smile.

To the audience's surprise, though, right behind her comes Sunset Shimmer. And she is giving a piggy-back ride...to Toby.

The audience pushes Lightning Dust away from any possible hugs, as all of their attention turns to the stage. Lightning Dust takes that as her cue to go sit back down, as the crowd unloads with appreciation for their favorite child OC.

"TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY! TOBY!"

Toby happily waves at the crowd. The last time he had been on the show, he was very much overwhelmed with the praise from the audience. But this time, he seemed to be enjoying it immensely.

After a few more hoof and handshakes between the co-hosts and the other three guests, Sunset sits next to Twilight, Fluttershy sits next to Rarity, and Toby sits next to his mother.

Sunset kills any rumors of bad blood between her and Twilight, as she playfully takes off her crown, and puts it back on her head backwards. She and Twilight giggle at each other.

"Well...everyone is comfortable, and everyone is here," fred says. "Welcome to the show: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy, and of course...welcome to you, as well, Toby."

"Glad to be here again!" Rainbow Dash replies.

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheers, as her thumbs turn into mangoes. "Oh...uhhhh...THANKS!" She snorts some more. "I've ALWAYS wanted my appendages to be replaced by FRUIT!" She bits into one of her mango-hooves.

"Thank ya very much for the hospitality, fellers," Applejack tips her hat to the co-hosts.

"It's an honor to be here, darlings," Rarity praises. "Such a lovely show with LOVELY fans this is." The audience applauds.

"You are quite welcome," Twilight replies with a courteous nod. "The fans of A New Home are so welcoming and caring. We are YOUR subjects."

That sounds just a LITTLE bit creepy... fred thinks with a grimace.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to be here," Fluttershy quietly speaks. "I can't thank you all enough for your kindness and support...I...I just don't even know what to say..."

"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" The crowd chants.

Fluttershy takes a deep breath. "...Yaaayyyy..."

The crowd erupts in one ginormous "D'aaaawww..."

They then chant, "THAT'S SO CUTE! THAT'S SO CUTE! THAT'S SO CUTE! THAT'S SO CUTE! THAT'S SO CUTE!"

Fluttershy blushes, as Toby giggles.

"You all have taught us so much about friendship," Jason says. "The least we can do is welcome you the best way we can."

"Toby, it is an absolute HONOR to have you here in the studio with us," fred adds. "You are one of the biggest proprietors of friendship I have ever had in my life."

"Thank you, Mr. fred," Toby replies sweetly.

"We are so happy that you are alright. How are you feeling?" Jason asks.

"I feel really good," Toby replied. "I have my new sister Sunset, and a new friend named Lightning Dust. I've never been this happy in my life."

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough time to interview you all," fred admits. "This was just something special we threw together for the fans, after they had been ripped off the last few weeks. Tonight, we are focusing on your new friend, Toby...Lightning Dust, and her quest to become a better pony. Lightning Dust, why did you think kidnapping

Toby would help you to better yourself?"

"Because everyone he meets, he changes. He makes them love. If he doesn't right away, he will soon," she answers. "I was a dark soul, and if I were going to put my faith and my heart into ANY being, it would be the being with the biggest heart of all." She smiles warmly in Toby's direction.

"So...has it worked?" Geo asks.

"The friendship? It's worked WONDERS," Lightning Dust sighs happily. "Just like I thought, my soul is starting to let some light shine into it. I'm happier, and I've also moved in with Fluttershy and Toby."

"Really?" Jason did not expect that. "That's amazing. Good for you, Lightning Dust. You deserve it."

"I don't DESERVE it," Lightning Dust argues. "But I sure am glad that I have the opportunity. That's for sure."

"How much have you and Toby hung out?" Geo asks.

"Quite a bit for a week's worth, I'd say. Every day, we go to Sugarcube Corner for their ROCKIN' ice cream! I mean, I am an ice cream JUNKIE, but Toby can eat just as much as me...he doesn't even get a brain freeze, either!"

Toby giggles. "Practice makes perfect..."

A new feature suddenly debuts on A New Show, as a bumper in the bottom right hand corner notifies us if anything A New Show related is trending on Twitter. It seems that right now, the terms "Steve Bazing", "#YAY", and "#THATSSOCUTE" are trending.

"Now is the time of the show where we get ACTIVE," Jason announces. "We will give the opportunity of asking Lightning Dust a question to THREE of the audience members. Make sure your questions are appropriate, and also make sense."

Many raise their hand.

"Hmmmm...how about..." fred contemplates, weighing this decision on his shoulders like it's even mildly important. "Hunter reaper."

Squishy roars with excitement, as he uses his tentacles to hoist Hunter into the air. Hunter must be used to this, because he is not scared in the slightest.

What a bad-ass.

"Okay. What is your opinion of us, the readers?" He asks.

"You guys are awesome. Seriously. Those hugs you all just gave me? Meant a LOT to me. I have gained MANY new friends in the past week, and you guys are some of my favorites. You ever want to grab some ice cream with me, I'm in!" She grins, as the same amount of hands are raised.

"Go for it, Nova," Geo calls out.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!" Nova Nexus chortled, before he clears his throat. "Uhhh...sorry. My question is simple...do you hate Rainbow Dash, Lightning Dust?"

Rainbow Dash looks to her right. Into the eyes of Lightning Dust. Lightning Dust looks at her, as well.

"I used to, not gonna lie," Dust admits. "Spitfire got onto me for making that tornado that nearly cost the lives of Dash's friends. Yes, I admit...I did that. It was also my idea. But, Rainbow Dash HELPED me. I thought for a long time, SHE was the reason I am not a Wonderbolt RIGHT now..." she pauses.

"You know how I see it now? It's called peer pressure. It's not Dashie's fault at all. I forced her into it, like I forced Geo. I seem to do a lot of FORCING in my life. You know how I see it? I almost killed Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. I could never be more sorry for that. I've never had the chance to do this...so, I'd like to say...I'm SORRY, Rainbow Dash...I'm sorry for leeching onto you at the camp instantly, in an attempt to ride your coattails. You ARE a better flyer than me...I know that. The Sonic Rainbooms you've performed don't lie. I was intimidated by you, and so, I looked to be your "friend", in hope we could both be in the Wonderbolts together. In the Wonderbolts, we would have to perform the same tricks during shows, so I knew I wouldn't be outshined by you. The fact that I became Lead Pony was luck, and it shocked me just as much as it shocked you.

I made one of my many mistakes when I planted the idea in your mind to help me start that tornado. I manipulated you, and that's wrong. In doing so, you almost killed your friends. That's WAY beyond just wrong. I realize my mistakes now, and I'm looking to chance...Rainbow Dash, can you forgive me?"

Rainbow Dash immediately wraps Lightning Dust in a hug.

"Of course I can..." Dash responds. "I don't care WHAT you say, Lightning Dust...you DO deserve friendship...EVERYPONY does. No matter WHAT you've done, all is forgiven," the hug is let go. "By the way...you ARE an INCREDIBLE flier. You made me step up my game at the Wonderbolts Camp."

Lightning Dust chuckles. "Thanks, Dashie..." she gives Rainbow Dash a feather-five. She turns to Dash's friends. "What about you gals? I know you've already forgiven me, Fluttershy...otherwise, you wouldn't let me live in your house...but Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie? What do you say?"

"A few years ago," Twilight begins. "I would've said no. But, ever since coming to Ponyville, I've learned SO much about friendship. One of the things I've learned, is that everypony deserves a second chance, regardless of what they've done. I've forgiven Trixie, I've forgiven Discord, I've forgiven Sunset," Twilight wraps a hoof around Sunset's waist. "They've all been willing to change. They all HAVE changed. How can you turn someone who wants to become better down?"

"Friendship is a wondrous thing, darling," Rarity replies. "That's something EVERYONE should experience, if not for a second time. I almost died at your hands, but I'd rather DIE than be without friends," she smiles.

"Ah reckon ya'll have learned your lesson," Applejack says. "So long as you're SERIOUS about this whole friendship thing, then ah guess I can forgive yah."

"YES!" Pinkie Pie exclaims. She trots up rams Lightning Dust to the ground, squeezing her ribs tight. "I'm ALWAYS looking for new friends and OH BOY what a LUCKY day! Looks like we'll have to throw you a 'Welcome to the Land of Friendliness' party when we get back to Ponyville!"

"Uhhh...s-sure!" Lightning Dust voice strains from the pressure of the pink one's hug. "I h-have to be able to breath between now and then, th-though!"

Pinkie Pie drops Lightning to the ground. "Hmmm...I guess you're right. Functioning lungs ARE a key component to friendship..."

"Thanks for understand-"

Lightning Dust is interrupted by hugs from all her new friends, which also includes Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, and Toby. Jason and fred squeeze in for good measure.

"I...also have some apologizing to do..." Geo breaks up the incredibly adorable moment. Everybody stops hugging, and turns to him.

"I'd like to apologize to the lot of you, too..." he says. "To the Elements of Harmony...I'm sorry about taking part in the kidnapping of your-"

Geo is interrupted by a slight strain on his ankles. He looks down to see Toby around them, like a monkey on a banana tree.

"Mr. Geo..." Toby begins.

"Y-yes?" Geo asks.

Toby closes his eyes. "...Shut up," he demands happily.

"A-alright then," he replies in astonishment, as all the ponies and Sunset Shimmer walk over to him and, like Toby, hug him.

Geo begins to cry, as everybody besides him in the hug circle chant, "All is forgiven...all is forgiven...all is forgiven...all is forgiven..."

"Alright, this is getting creepy now..." Geo admits with bulged eyes, as the chanting does not stop.

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

_Youtube Video_

_"Come here, Geo...you big Scottish hoss, you-"_

_"SONIK ANSWER QUESTION PLEASE," fred's hug attempt is interrupted by Geo calling on Sonik._

_"Now that you have been kicked out of the Wonderbolts Academy, where will you go next? What will you do? What are the things that you will strive towards becoming?" He asks._

_"Where I will go next, is Dairy Queen for some banana splits," Dust answers. "After that, I'll go back to Fluttershy's to get some shut-eye. I will strive towards becoming a better pony, and a great friend to all that are friends of mine. I will make it up to everybody, for all the mistakes that I have made."_

_"WILL YOU MARRY ME, LIGHTNING DUST?!" midnightshadow yells at the top of his lungs, causing everybody to laugh. EXCEPT Lightning Dust._

_She shrugs. "Sure."_

_"Wait-WHAT?!" Fred questions._

_"Why not?" Dust asks. "I already have friends. Why not have a lover, too?" She giggles. "Midnight's pretty cute...as long as we get to have an ice cream wedding cake, I'm set!"_

_Paramedics are already tending to midnight by the time that sentence ends. Aiden the wolf pisses on his chest._

_"Oh my Celestia!" Rarity screams in shock._

_"Don't worry, lady Rarity," fred assures. "This type of stuff happens 6 times each broadcast."_

_"Again, we apologize to our other guests for not being able to talk to them too much this episode," Jason says with a frown. _

_"Why don't we have one of them on the show each week?" Geo suggests. "We can interview one, and then have another, then another, then another. MIGHT I SUGGEST PRINCESS TWILIGHT FIRST?" He asks with hopeful eyes._

_"GIVE THAT MAN A STATUE!" Fred bellows in agreement._

_"It's settled then," Jason grins, turning to Twilight. "Would you like to be on the show next week, Twilight?"_

_Twilight nods. "It will be my pleasure."_

_Paramedics are now tending to Geo as that sentence is finished, as the terms "#HUGITOUT", and "#ALLISFORGIVEN" are now trending._

_A New Show is brought to you by..._

_Youtube Video_

_The show returns, with the three co-hosts, and our nine guests for the night in a big line, standing side by side. They either have a hoof, or a hand on the pony or human next to them's shoulder. They begin kicking one leg, or forehoof, depending on who, into the air. They then switch legs, and continue to kick while "You Got A Friend In Me" plays-_

_Youtube Video_

_Laughter. Dark, maniacal laughter is heard._

_A lantern is lit, and we now are aware who the laughter came from._

_Ellington._

_He sets the lantern down on a small table next to him. He is rocking back in forth in a vintage rocking-chair. He also looks very much different from the last time we saw him. Whereas last time, he was wearing a fancy suit, now, he looks the complete opposite of fancy._

_Now, he wears a vest that almost looks like one of a tourist, but it's not. It's imprinted with the vibrant pattern of blue, yellow, orange, and red. He has on a plain black shirt underneath it. He has on plain white pants, beige mini-boots, and to top it all off, a fedora...made of snake-skin._

_"I talked last week...of a dark age," Ellington speaks, with a slight Louisianian accent. "Tonight has proven me above all else...a martyr of hope. We seen a stereotypical Australian, talk about how he's gonna "uncover the truth behind A New Show"..." he chuckles. "WE'LL HE'S ALREADY OUTTA TIME! I've already dooo-ooonnee thaaa-aattt. "Steve Bazing"...is a gimmick. I'm not a gimmick...I am THE EATER OF WORLDS!_

_Seems we have a weddin' to be planned..." he giggles menacingly. "Let me be the first to congratulate the happy couple...Lightning Dust and midnight...sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-BUT THAT'S CHILDISH, AIN'T IT?! Speakin' of the children...one of these days...them two is gonna have a baby...I can only hope, THAT PARENTS...ya'll stop-lyyyiinnn', to ya children, and tellin' them, that monsters...aren't real...I SWEEEEEAAARRR, man...monsters...are real...I'm gonna prove it...and then, I'm gonna grab, every single one'a them children, ball 'em up, and shield 'em from the darkness-BECAUSE NO ELSE WILL!_

_...Follow...the buzzards..."_

_Youtube Video_

_End feed..._


	13. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Toby awakes to a disturbance in his slumber. That disturbance happens to be an array of excessive giggling. Toby rubs his eyes, and turns next to him, where Sunset Shimmer continues to giggle on their couch/bed.

She has her face buried into a laptop, with ear-buds shoved into her ears, which is why she does not notice Toby waking up.

"Sister Sunset," Toby softly speaks out. "What are you watching?"

Sunset's eyes dart over to see that Toby is wide awake, and staring at her. Within a second, her eyes dart back to the laptop, back to Toby, and then back to the laptop so she can slam it shut. She takes the ear-buds out.

"Uhhh...what did you say, Toby?" She innocently asks.

"I asked what you were watching, Sunset Shi-"

"NOTHING," Sunset Shimmer quickly interrupts, grinning like she is hiding something.

"Normally I would saying something like "sorry to be rude, Sister Sunset, but could you please tell me what is going on?", but you told me to make that less of a habit...so, Sister Sunset...what is going on? Tell me." Toby demands with a cute grunt.

Sunset Shimmer sighs, but can't help but crack a mild smile. "I guess I should have warned you not to be so cute when you're trying to be forceful. Alright, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell ANYBODY, alright?"

Toby nods. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," he mimics the well-known motions of the promise, taught to him by a certain pink friend back in Equestria.

Sunset Shimmer's eyes bulge. "Does...does the Pinkie Pie in YOUR world do that, too?"

Toby chuckles. "Yup."

Sunset Shimmer shakes her head in amazement. "Huh...well, anyway," she opens her laptop back up, and gulps. "THIS, is what I was watching..."

Toby leans in for a closer look, when he realizes he doesn't have his glasses on. He stretches out, over towards the table next to the sofa/bed to pick them up. He puts them on, then takes his former spot, which involves him not even having to lean in to the laptop.

At first glance, Toby sees the all-too familiar logo of YouTube. He hadn't seen it for two years, but he knew it from the many times he tried to use mommy's computer to get onto it. She always told him no, as a way to save him from the dangers that lurked the internet. The only website Toby could get on was .

"My Little Corgi?" Toby questioned as he read the title of the video. "I don't get it," he looked up at Sunset for guidance.

Sunset sighed again. "It's a TV Show, Toby...m-my...my favorite..."

"Alright," Toby responded simply. "What's wrong with that? Why is that something you need to hide from me?"

"Toby...have you ever played with Barbie dolls?" Sunset asked.

"Uhhhh...no. My dad said those were for sissies," Toby answered.

Sunset had to refrain herself from scowling. _Jeez...the more and more I learn about his dad, the more I wanna kick his teeth in..._ She took a deep breath. "Well, I wouldn't say they're for "sissies"...more for girls. Well, not all girls...but...uhhh...girls that..."

"My Little Corgi is a show for little girls, isn't it?" Toby bluntly remarked.

Sunset nodded in relief, glad she wouldn't be stumbling over her words trying to explain the situation anymore. "You sure are smart, Toby. I couldn't have said it any better myself. My Little Corgi is a show for little girls, and, well...as you can see...I'm...not a LITTLE girl..."

"But why should that matter?" Asks Toby.

"Frankly, Toby, it shouldn't," Sunset responds. "But some people are jerks, and, well...they like to judge people for liking things that they believe they SHOULDN'T like."

"That's stupid," Toby says.

Sunset nods. "You're 100% right. It is. That's just how life is, though. Anybody who is at least a TINY bit different than the norm gets cast aside."

Toby can't help but examine the paused image of 6 corgis defeating a corgi that looks to be wearing a robe of that of a king. There's a purple one, a blue one with rainbow fur on the top of her head, and on her tail, a white one, an orange one, a pink one, and a butter yellow one.

The dogs look familiar, but Toby can't quite pick out where he had seen them before.

"This show looks very cute, sister Sunset..." Toby compliments with a warm smile.

"That's what originally drew me in. Cuteness is my weakness. I saw Snips and Snails watching it at Snips' house one time, and it just...pulled me in. This is the premiere of the third season."

"You at least have others to watch it with, then," Toby points out.

"Actually...I don't. I told Snips and Snails it looked stupid, and that they were wussies for watching it. This was back when I was a big jerk, mind you. But after a long battle with my mind, I knew I shouldn't judge. After all, I played with Teenage Mutant Ninja Griffons as a young filly in Equestria," Sunset giggles. "One of the great advantages of living in the attic above the school library, is you have full access to internet all night. So, I gave in. I watched the entire first season in one night, got no sleep, and failed my Biology test because of it that same day. Was totally worth it," Sunset smirks. "Then, I watched the 8 episodes that came with the second season the next night. I was caught up now. A new episode came out every Sunday, and I made it my top priority to watch it as soon as the school janitor locked all the doors. I would go to online chat rooms to watch the new episodes with other My Little Corgi fans...just like me.

As odd as it may sound...those Broppies were the only real friends I had ever had in my life...I couldn't be jerks to them, because they...they underSTOOD me...more than anybody else could."

"Broppies?" Toby curiously asked.

"Oh...that's what fans of My Little Corgi are called," Sunset explains with a slight blush. "It combines the words "bro" and "puppy", to create "Broppy." Girls that like to watch the show are normally called "Sister Litters." Ya know, like litters of puppies."

"Wow..." Toby muses, mesmerized. "That is not only intriguing, but also very cool, sister Sunset. I think I would like to watch this show."

Sunset gasps. "YOU WOULD?!" She squees as Toby nods his head. "SWEET! FINALLY, someone I can share this glorious show with that wont judge me!"

"But...don't you think Snips or Snails wouldn't judge you? I mean, they watch it, too."

Sunset shakes her head. "It just wouldn't be good for my reputation, Toby. I'm know as a rebel around school, Toby. Yes, I'm nicer now, but I still have traits that everyone around me has gotten used to. There's no WAY they will accept me watching MY LITTLE CORGI of all shows. It's a show about prancing, pretty puppies! I'll be the laughingstock of the school if anybody finds out I like this show!"

"That's just ridiculous," Toby argues.

"Why do you think Snips and Snails are such outcasts now, Toby? After I became nicer, they had the opportunity to be themselves. One day, they both came to school wearing My Little Corgi branded shirts, and the only sounds that filled their ears that day were the snickers and the insults that were thrown their way by their fellow students. They CRIED, Toby...I heard them from the bathroom. It hurt me that I couldn't tell them that I was a Broppie, too, but they would've called their hecklers out, and announced that I was on their side. Then they would laugh at ME, too...I may not take a whole lot from anybody, but I don't think I could beat up an entire school of teenagers all on my own, JUST to defend my rights to watch a TV Show for little girls."

Toby frowns, but he can see where Sunset Shimmer is coming from in her defense. "Who else do you know that watches the show?"

"Besides Snips and Snails, well, Lyra is the BIIIGGG one. Heck, she claims she wants to go to the universe My Little Corgi takes place in, and roam as a corgi WITH the characters. She takes it a little TOO far sometimes. I know for a fact that Silver Spoon watches it, which is some SERIOUS ammunition I can use on her if she and Diamond Tiara keep messing with you. Vice Principal Luna's ringtone is the show's theme song, so I think that confirms she's a fan. Let's see...oh! And most recently, I saw a My Little Corgi bumper sticker on his car."

"Wow...seems like MORE than just little girls are watching it," Toby replies in amazement.

Sunset nods. "There are more Broppies than there are little girl fans, even. We've got 8 year old boys, to 45 year old girls watching the show. Not only is it cute, but it's just an all around beautiful show. The animation, the characters are likable and complex, the songs are catchy, and the voice acting is SO well done. It's a show that puts any other animated TV show in the past 5 years to SHAME."

"It sure sounds like it," Toby muses. "I'd love to watch it!"

"And I'd love for you to watch it with me, buddy," Sunset responds, but she suddenly frowns. "Unfortunately, we have to do it when nobody is around..."

"But WHY?" Toby asks. "Why can't Rainbow Dash know? Why can't anyone else know?"

"I already explained that, Toby," Sunset repeats as she puts her backpack on. "If word gets out that I'm a Broppie, my entire social life will cease to exist, and I just RECENTLY got my social life! I'd like to hold onto it for as long as possible. Not to mention, if Diamond Tiara finds out that you watch MY LITTLE CORGI of all shows, she'll never shut up about it. Of course, I'll shut her up for you, but by then, your emotions will have already been tampered with, and I DON'T want that."

"Well, I thank you for that, but don't you think that if everyone can accept that you're really a pony, that they could accept something as little as you watching some show?"

"I wish it were that simple, Toby. I can show you the show later tonight if we get a chance, but PLEASE don't say a WORD about this to ANYBODY," Sunset says, thrusting Toby's backpack over him.

"But I-"

"NOPE," Sunset interrupts. "Discussion over. Now, let's go wake Rainbow Dash's lazy butt up," Sunset groans as she begins to travel up the staircase leading to Rainbow Dash's room, not wanting to be late.

Toby can only sigh. _Would people really make fun of me for something as simple as liking a certain TV Show?_ Toby thought. It seemed too dumb for him to believe, but Sunset Shimmer was older, and more experienced in life. Maybe these Broppies had taught her things he had never thought about before.

_Meanwhile..._

_Canterlot High School..._

_The Press Room..._

Diamond Tiara slammed down the piece of paper on Featherweight's desk, while both she and Silver Spoon grin like the Cheshire cat.

"What's this?" Featherweight asks, gulping. He had a pretty good idea, but he didn't like what he was thinking.

"Your newest hit column!" Diamond Tiara proclaims. "Didn't you get my text? I told you I was going to make Lameson's life SUCK by getting his friends to turn on him!"

"I had a feeling that's what this was," Featherweight replies with hesitation towards Diamond Tiara.

"Read it," Diamond Tiara commands with a smug expression. "It's truly of masterpiece."

Featherweight scans over it, and his eyebrows lower by the time he's done reading. "Uhhhhh..."

"What do you think?" Diamond Tiara asks with a curious grin, getting nose to nose with Featherweight.

Featherweight hastily grins back. "Well, it's certainly...nasty, that's for sure..."

"Oh, please," Diamond Tiara replies by crossing her arms. "I could've done MUCH worse, but, since he's just an 8 year old kid, I figured it'd be unrealistic to pretend he's saying stuff like "Applejack is in love with her brother."

Silver Spoon gasps. "Applejack is in love with her brother?!"

Diamond Tiara snickers evilly. "THAT'S for next week's paper. Now, how long until everybody in the school gets their hands on THIS?"

"I'm guessing I have no choice but to print it...do I?" Featherweight asks.

"Of course you don't!" Diamond Tiara barks. "Now, HOW LONG?" She repeats with venom.

"Right before first period begins, more or less," Featherweight estimates.

"Hmph. Good," Diamond Tiara pleasantly replies. "Make sure your word is golden. I want this issue to be the most MUST-SEE issue of the Canterlot High Press EVER!"

_Meanwhile..._

_The Entrance to the Crystal Empire..._

"Thew...finally!" Kevin proclaims with a heavy sense of relief. "After over a day of traveling, we made it!"

"It didn't help that the train was a few hours late," Nikolai grumbles. Riley barks in agreement.

"I don't mean to be rude," Daring Do blurts out. "But it just does NOT sound natural to hear a bark coming from a human..."

Riley runs over to lick Daring's face.

"Ech...that ALSO is NOT natural," Daring Do complains.

"What's not natural is the fact that your actually HERE," Kevin points out. "You just...woke up here? And then boarded the train?"

Daring Do nods. "Yes, guys...what is so hard to believe about that? I was in the middle of battling Ahuizotl in my quest to capture the Holy Grail, he got the upper hand on me, and then I wake up right next to the train-stop."

Kevin puts his hands up defensively. "Don't get me wrong, it's really cool to see one of my favorite characters from one of my favorite novels come to life, but I just can't help but think I didn't get enough sleep last night..."

"How do you think I feel?" Daring Do replies. "I wake up in this random place, meet a Satyr, and a human and wolf that have switched bodies. Not to mention, I'm apparently the main protagonist in a popular book series. What is wrong with this picture?"

"Well, we're about to find out," Nikolai points a paw up ahead. "There's the Crystal Castle up ahead. Princess Celestia should be able to let us in on the details."

"As long as there are no snakes in that castle, everything should go smoothly," Daring Do shivers as her and her new comrades begin to walk forward.

"By the way, it's an ULTRA popular book series," Kevin corrects.

"Oh...my apologies, you fancolt," Daring Do chuckles. Kevin squees.

_An hour later..._

_Canterlot High School..._

As Toby and the girls leave the Gym, and begin to separate to their first period classes, they all make it top priority to pick up the newest issue of the Canterlot High newspaper off of the rack next to the gym.

"Wonder if I got voted 'Top Athlete of the Week' AGAIN," Rainbow Dash smirks.

"Wonder which one of my jokes got picked for the weekly 'Knucklehead' column!" Pinkie Pie gleefully announces.

"Ah wonder why Tobeh would say the things he said on the front page," Applejack coldly announces.

"Wha...what?" Toby squeaks out in shock and surprise. "What are you t-talking ab-bout? I've never submitted ANYTHING to the school newspaper-"

Toby was interrupted by Applejack shoving her copy in his face, DEFINITELY close enough to where he could read it.

All of the other girls had no idea what Applejack was talking about, so they had to quickly and carefully eye their copies of the newspaper.

It didn't take long for them to find what they were looking for, because just like Applejack said, it was the TOP STORY on the FRONT PAGE.

"Rarity: Canterlot's top fashion designer and lover of fashion actually steals her ideas from fashion magazines and pretends to the originator of her outfits. Also, she doesn't use the finest of clothing material, but material that has been donated.

Rainbow Dash: Canterlot's number one athlete is actually really bad. She claims to have been born with her athletic ability, but in reality she watches training videos on soccer, basketball, softball, etc. She also reads Sports for Dummies books to learn how to be good a sports.

Applejack: The redneck country pony claims to make apple cider freshly squeezed from the apples from her farm, but truth be told, her and her Apple clan purchases apples from other places, and asks for the producers of those apples to make the apple cider for them, but put Sweet Apple Acres on the bottles.

Pinkie Pie: Always hyper. She says because she just loves to plan parties and events for the school, but if I may be the bearer of bad news, she actually drinks a great amount of coffee so she can stay awake during her classes. She needs coffee to stay awake so she doesn't fail, because she really isn't that bright in the head.

Fluttershy: The school's number one lover of all animals both big and small. She looks innocent and sweet on the outside, but on the inside, she is a carnivore who loves to eat meat. Also, secretly she has coats that are made from the most expensive furs of animals.

Sunset Shimmer: The three time Princess of the Fall Formal, who recently turned a new leaf, was never reformed, it seems. She walks Mrs. Mild's kindergarten class to school every day, but little do those poor students know about what Sunset does when they AREN'T in class. She sneaks into their classroom during lunchtime and recess, and steals the milk and cookies that they were supposed to snack on only minutes later.

All of this great and shocking news is brought to you by me, third grader, Toby Mason.

Toby gasps, as he slowly lowers Applejack's newspaper down to his eyes. All he sees is 6 teenage females giving him the death stare.

"You're in BIG trouble, young man..." Fluttershy coldly proclaims.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
